From Lead Vocalist to Lead Vocalist
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: What if Kurt never attended McKinley and attended Dalton instead, never really meeting Rachel until NYADA? Hummelberry relationship.
1. Chapter 1

It was $5.00 to wash and dry a load of clothes in her dorm at NYADA. It was highway robbery, or at least poor college student robbery. $2.50 to wash and $2.50 to dry. All in quarters. So if she washed her two loads of laundry every week, it'd be forty bucks a month. And that didn't even count detergent, fabric softener, or her pre-treatment. Rachel sighed. School was just expense after expense after expense. She really ought to get a job here in New York to help out her dads. If they'd let her that is. They insisted that she really needed to focus on her education if she was ever going to make it on Broadway.

So here she was, in the basement of her dorm, doing laundry on a Friday evening. It honestly was the favorite part of her week.

Because he was there.

She hadn't even realized when she moved to New York to attend NYADA that someone else from Ohio was going to be there along with her. She had heard of him, of course. He was one of the leading vocalists for the Dalton Academy Warblers, but that was it. They had never gotten a chance to meet because Dalton kept them all on a tight leash, even backstage. Always the classy gentlemen, no lounging around or goofing off like the New Directions had. Rachel herself had respected that, although she had to admit Artie and Mercedes cracking jokes backstage was one of the highlights of all their shows. She checked her phone with a sigh from her spot on top of a washing machine. Her clothes were spinning, and the phone was slightly vibrating in her vision.

_Talk to him! – T_

She really could throttle Tina from time to time. After the debacle with Finn and Quinn, she had given up on the boy. She had her career to think about. Ever since then, Mercedes and Tina were always trying to set her up. She just wasn't ready for love.

But god, he was _pretty_.

Actually, pretty was an understatement. She stole a glance at him while looking at her phone. A perfect model specimen of the human race was more like it. His hair was like that of a CW actor, his skin was flawless, and his clothes were always immaculate. He probably ironed. Where the heck did he fit an ironing board in the dorm rooms anyways? They were _tiny_. He probably curled his hair too. And had a skin care regiment.

And more than anything, he was probably gay. He had attended an all boys school after all. She sent a message back to Tina.

_I can't! He's too CUTE! – R_

They had been doing this for two months now. The laundry thing. It had become a habit. It really was nice to have someone with which a comfortable silence could be managed. They rarely ever spoke, except for the occasional hello and a nod to acknowledge each other's presence.

Rachel was pretty sure she had already fallen in love with him just on looks alone. But _love_ really? She didn't even _know_ him. He probably didn't know anything about her either. Maybe her therapist had been right. She did imagine herself being into gay men because it was what she was most familiar with, having two gay dads.

"Your washer's stopped," said a voice, startling her.

"Oh... thanks," said Rachel, surprised that he had spoken. He was lounging on one of the couches in the laundry room with a play script open in his lap. But he wasn't reading, instead starting off in space like he had other matters on his mind. Even the script looked sexy spread across his tight tangerine colored jeans. Where did you even get tangerine colored jeans anyways?

"You can call me Kurt you know."

Rachel blushed as she put her clothes into the dryer, feeding the quarters into the appropriate slot. She had been caught.

"Yes... Kurt."

"I know the New Directions had to have done their research. I'm surprised your stalking goes as far as NYADA."

Rachel winced. That had been a disaster. Still to this day, she thought she had put on a good disguise. But two boys, who she had found out later were named Wes and David, had pulled her aside and ousted her for spying after their performance. They had commended her on her cross-dressing abilities and bought her a cup of chai. The Warblers had put on a good show, and she had taken home more than a few numbers once she had been "caught." She never called any of them though. The Warblers had been the enemy; she wasn't supposed to be cavorting with the enemy. Especially after the Jesse St. James fiasco.

"I'm not stalking," scoffed Rachel. "I just like doing my laundry on Friday nights."

A smile reached his grey tinted eyes that matched the steel-esque coloring of his dress shirt. He was enjoying making her squirm. And how did his eyes always match his clothing?

"You're cute when you're lying," commented Kurt, closing his script.

"Alright fine," she said, phone in hand as she stood in front of him. "It's nice to have... something familiar." She sighed and sat down next to him on the couch. He raised an eyebrow at her sudden closeness.

"I will admit, it is nice to see a recognizable face," Kurt agreed. "Even if you did take the Warblers place at Nationals."

"It was one of our best victories," said Rachel with a small smirk. "Not that it took that much of course."

"Hey," exclaimed Kurt, holding up a finger. "That was an excellent performance."

Rachel giggled. "It was rather good. You were all good singers."

"Why thank you Rachel Berry. That is a compliment coming from you, Miss Diva."

"Hey!"

It was Kurt's turn to laugh. "However, you do need to work on your cross-gender acting skills. You so didn't make a very good boy. You were swinging your hips like a girl that it was pretty hilarious."

"You saw me that day?"

"I was singing with the Warblers. Of course I saw you. You stood out like a sore thumb."

"I have always wanted to ask. Why did the Warblers always do pop songs for competitions?"

Kurt frowned and turned his head. "That was never any of my decision, I'm afraid. It was usually a council consensus vote."

Rachel didn't bother to press the issue further. It was obvious there was more to the tale than he was willing to admit to in essence a stranger. She crossed her legs and sat back against the couch.

"So, are you from Westerville?"

"I'm from Lima, actually."

Rachel was surprised by that. "Then why didn't you go to McKinley? It's a lot closer."

"My mother was a teacher at Dalton," said Kurt. "Free tuition to teachers' kids, and Dalton _is_ one of the finest schools in Ohio. My mother was beloved down there, and when she died, they offered my dad to continue on my education there in her memory."

Rachel's eyes softened. "I am sorry Kurt."

He gave a half-smile and shrugged. "I was eight. And I still have my Dad."

The brunette smiled. "I have two of those."

"Really?" said Kurt. "What is that like?" He seemed interested. She should have known he was gay.

"Insanity," she admitted. "They're adorable, but they kept pushing me into dancing and acting and singing classes because they thought it was what I wanted. I did, but sometimes I wonder if maybe it wasn't too much. I really didn't have friends till our sponsor started the show choir back up again at McKinley. And even that took a while."

"Sounds familiar," said Kurt. "The guys were lovable don't get me wrong, but I just never made a connection to anything at Dalton. It felt like I was living a half-life. Even up till I graduated." He sighed bitterly.

"Not even any dating prospects?" Rachel knew the question was leading, but she couldn't bother to care at this point. She was _talking _to Kurt. Somewhere Tina and Mercedes were probably squealing.

"I had thought so," said Kurt. He sighed. "Blaine. You know who I'm talking about. But I don't know. We dated off and on, but we just never clicked. We finally broke it off when I moved to New York. It was amicable, I suppose. It was like dating my best friend. Which he is, my best friend I mean. He's applying to NYADA next year."

So he was gay. Rachel's heart dropped at the confirmation. She shouldn't be surprised. It was a stereotype for a reason.

"So seen any cute ones around here?" smiled Rachel. At least she could talk to him about boys. She had started her second load of laundry and it was starting to spin. She hopped up on the washer. Kurt had gotten up himself to put a final load of towels into his laundry baskets. Where he had gotten large laundry baskets that closed and had handles, she just had to know.

"Yes," said Kurt with a small smile. "But they just don't measure up to someone I have had my eye on."

"Oh?" said Rachel, interested. She hoped she and Kurt could be friends. He seemed friendly and kind. "You have a crush then?"

"Yes," said Kurt. "I knew I have had it for a while. I've watched them for some time, doing show choir competitions and all. They usually put on a good show. I knew it perhaps could be something special my last year at Dalton. You see, I was sent to a particular auditorium to 'spy' on a performance of _West Side Story_ that had a very beautiful Maria and a quite familiar cast that we were to be rivals for again. While most of the cast was the typical lack luster high school performance, Maria shined. Someone I could fall in love with. She has the lips of an angel, really."

Rachel sat there stunned. Was he talking about her? He had to be. She had been Maria! Her brain bounced from place to place, debating what to say.

"Wasn't that a song by Hinder?' she finally managed to stumble out of her mouth. Her heart was skipping in her chest, she could barely breathe.

Kurt smirked, handed Rachel her cell phone. He picked up his laundry, and headed for the door. Rachel then heard a melodic voice from the doorway. His voice was soft at first, but went clearer with every word.

"Girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of angel..."

"W—wait!" said Rachel with a squeal, hopping down off the washer. But Kurt had already disappeared into the elevators. A few seconds later, she felt her cell phone go off in her pocket.

_You really shouldn't leave your phone lying around your crushes while you go on and on about show choir. – Kurt, or do I need to call myself K?_

He was trying to drive her insane. First he admitted that he liked her, that was mind-boggling by itself. But then he also broke into her phone to get her number? She looked at the last text message and knew she hadn't sent it. He had texted a picture of himself sitting on the couch to Tina with the words: _Why yes, I am cute._ Tina of all people. Her phone went off again, and she groaned.

_You have got to explain this! – T_

Clothes be hanged. She turned off her phone and pocketed it. He wasn't getting away that easily. She was Rachel Berry after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel realized as she went up in the elevator that she didn't even know which floor Kurt lived on, much less his room number. She sighed and went back down to the basement. She started to take out her clothes out of the dryer and fold them when she felt her phone go off again.

_I texted Mercedes. She's dying Rachel! Go get him tiger! – T_

The brunette rolled her eyes, but smiled. Having them so far away, but so near at the same time felt bittersweet. She really did miss them.

_Some good job I'm doing. I don't even know his last name. – R_

_Hummel. His Dad runs a tire shop in Lima. – T_

_Why didn't I know that? My Dads use them all the time! – R_

_I know right? Cute and talented guy right under our noses and we didn't even know. – T_

Rachel remembered the phone/room directory in her room and squealed at her own cleverness. Of course, she could have texted Kurt, but really, what would have been the fun in that? She texted Tina back and started folding and putting away the last of her laundry in the clothes basket and headed for the elevator. After stopping by her room to drop off her clothes and check the directory, she made her way back to the elevator. Room 321. She was going to have to commit that to memory. Rachel headed down to the third floor, humming under her breath. As she neared the door, she saw a note on the bulletin board tacked up.

_Dear Laundry Girl,_

_Figured you'd come by. Gone to pick up Thai. Feel free to make yourself at home in front of my door._

Rachel snorted. Oh he was getting it when she saw him next. She erased the memo on the board and left him one of her own.

_Dear (not so) Witty Warbler,_

_I did come by, but you'll have to forgive me if I don't set up camp in front of your humble abode. I have better things to do with my time. If you wanted a girl to wait on you while you picked up dinner, you could at least have left the door open._

She smirked and signed her name with a flourish before heading upstairs to her own room. Rachel was at least grateful that her roommate hadn't come back with a new boy or girl tonight. She could never tell their gender through the curtain, and she didn't really care to know. She lay down on her bed with a sigh. The brunette really had nothing important to do. She had caught up on all her schoolwork.

As much as she loved being in New York, it just didn't feel right wandering the city by herself. She missed her friends. When they came to Nationals in New York, they had explored the city, found little neat little shops and exclaimed over landmarks. While they had made a lot of memories, she hadn't gotten to see anything that she had really wanted to see. Sure, they had gone to see Broadway and even taken in a show, but it had just been superficial, touristy. They hadn't done anything exciting. She wanted to feel alive in New York, to see the things that others never paid attention to.

Rachel Berry would get there. New York was her birthright. This was her city.

She closed her eyes and didn't realize when she had drifted off. She yawned, waking up to the smell of curry and turmeric. And lemongrass? Her eyes popped up and saw Kurt sitting in the chair in front of her desk. He was spinning around and eating from a takeout box.

"Kurt!" she yelped, reaching for a throw blanket and covering herself up.

He raised an eyebrow. "You are fully dressed Rachel, and you're the one who left your door unlocked."

"Have you ever heard of respecting someone's privacy?" muttered Rachel as she sat up and straightened her bangs.

"By the way Witty Warbler? You slay me with your creativity."

"... Laundry Girl."

"Alright, fair point. We're not good at the sarcastic inclinations of late night comedic TV. I am definitely no Stephen Colbert."

Rachel giggled at that and sat closer to the edge of her bed. "What are you eating?"

"Roast duck in red curry."

"Smells delicious."

Kurt reached into a bag sitting on the desk and pulled out another container.

"Vegan Phat Thai."

Rachel stared at him. "How did you know I was vegan?"

He looked amused at this. "I didn't. But I do enjoy it as leftovers the next day."

Rachel smiled softly. "Thank you." She started to pick at her food. "Do you always go out to eat?"

Kurt shook his head. "This is my weekly treat. I worked in my Dad's shop all summer to have a little extra spending money. Since I still have grease under my nails, I'm putting it to good use for good Thai food and cheesecake." He gestured to the baker box off to the side of the Thai food bag.

Rachel whimpered at the sight.

"And no, it's not even close to being vegan."

"I almost wouldn't care."

"If I share, you mean."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're the one in _my_ room eating Thai food while I'm _sleeping_. I think I need a piece of cheesecake in return for your voyeurism."

Kurt blushed at that. "I tried texting you, but you never responded. So I knocked on your door and it opened on its own. I haven't been here that long."

"Uh-huh," smirked Rachel. "I'll forgive you, just this once." She ate another bite of the phat thai, dangling her legs off the edge of the bed. "So is this a date?"

Kurt spun around in the chair.

"What would T think it was?"

Rachel snorted. "_Tina_ would think you were a pervert."

Kurt turned his nose up. "I am a perfect gentleman. I would not do anything to impugn on a lady's honor."

"Except break into her phone and sneak into her room."

Kurt crossed his legs with a sniff. "Alright, so I'm not a complete gentleman. I never really fit into the dapper imagery of the perfect Dalton prince."

"You never really fit into there at all, did you?"

The brown haired boy shook his head. "I like color. And the Dalton wardrobe was a little on the dreary side. It was a nice enough place, but they wouldn't let you get away with anything. I lived for weekends and summers because I felt like I could actually _breathe_ in my clothing."

"Must have been rough."

Kurt shrugged. "I suppose. But for a gay kid in Ohio, it probably was best. Dalton was a... haven of sorts. They had zero tolerance policy. Blaine transferred in the middle of the year when I was a sophomore. He had gone to a Sadie Hawkins dance with a friend who was also gay at his old school, and some bullies beat them both up afterwards. His arm was still in a cast when he started classes."

Rachel frowned at that. Her own Dads received a lot of threats in Ohio, but they had made it through the teases and taunts. Now most people just left them alone.

"But you're in New York now," smiled Rachel trying to get away from the heavy and deep conversation. "What do you think of the city so far?"

Kurt grinned. "I love it. I've always wanted to be here. It was such a far-off dream for a long time."

"We'll have to go explore the city together sometime," said the brunette with a smile. "I'd love to see it through your eyes."

"Rachel Berry, are you asking me on a date?"

"Only if you'll cut that cheesecake."

Kurt picked up the box and held it to him, eyeing Rachel sharply. She went over to his side and poked his ribs, which made him yelp. She giggled, amused at his reaction.

"You're ticklish."

Kurt backed away from Rachel in the chair. "No, I'm just sensitive."

"You're sensitive to tickles." She attacked his side again, rubbing her hand up and down.

"No! Rachel! Stop!" he laughed. He squirmed under her grip and Rachel made a grab for the cheesecake. He moved to grab it back, and they came face to face, both of them laughing and breathing hard as their noses touched. Rachel shivered at the sudden closeness. She could lose herself in those eyes. Even under the light of her dorm room, they were a different shade of grey, with a sparkle that had not been there down in the laundry room. His cheeks and lips were so red and if she could just pull closer...

"Okay cheesecake," he said suddenly, reaching back for the box. "Do you have a knife?"

Rachel shook herself out of her wonderment and went to grab hers out of her small stash of kitchen supplies. The girls were definitely not going to believe this as she tried to catch her breath. Kurt Hummel may be the end of her yet.

_He would be a Warbler_, she thought with a smile as she turned around and studied him. _My own little songbird._


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I've enjoyed them. Chapter four should definitely be up next week. :)

* * *

Rachel didn't hear from Kurt Sunday after they had said good night around three in the morning. They had stayed up and talked for a while, and she figured they both slept in. She hadn't really wanted to get out of bed, but the need for a cup of tea outweighed the need to snuggle under her warm blankets.

As she curled around the hot cup in her desk chair, she smiled at the thought of the conversations she had with Kurt. It was amazing how alike they were. She took a sip of the beverage and opened her laptop. She pulled up her Facebook account and sighed at the sight in front of her. Back when they started the glee club, Mr. Schue had sent up a group on there labeled the "McKinley New Directions." They were all members, but nobody ever really said anything important because they knew they'd be watched. So Tina had set up the "Unofficial McKinley New Directions" that was private and where they all gossiped, fought, or talked about how they missed each other.

And Tina Cohen-Chang's latest entry: "RACHEL BERRY HAS FOUND A BOY."

The Jewish girl leaned her head back against the back of the chair and groaned loudly. Tina was so dead when she saw her next. She closed out the group page, smiling a little when she saw the number of likes and Finn's: "Wait, what?"

Curious, Rachel did some searching and found the Warbler's FB group. It was open to anyone who wanted to join, and she was surprised to see older members in their 50's and 60's. She knew Dalton had a long standing tradition of glee club, but it was still impressive. They had a lot of pictures organized by date and location, so she went through a couple of their joint performances with a smile. They had their own variety of antics it seemed. Some of the signs and jokes were lost on her, but it looked like they had fun. She realized she didn't see Kurt in many of those until she saw a reflection in a mirror of one of the pictures. Kurt was the one behind the camera.

For some reason, this didn't surprise her. She closed her laptop with a frown as she heard the door open to her room. Rachel was surprised when her roommate walked through the door. She hadn't expected to see a sign of her till like Monday afternoon. The girl looked taller in person than the few photographs scattered across her desk. She was thin, lithe, and had a very light mocha skin tone. It reminded her of Santana in a way, save for the yellow undertones.

"Hi," said her roommate. Rachel realized she didn't even know her name.

"Hi," said Rachel cautiously. The girl stuck out her hand.

"Sorry we haven't gotten a chance to meet. I've been well-"

"Feeling sexually liberated?" said Rachel bluntly.

The girl laughed. "You could say that. My name's Kendra, by the way."

"Rachel."

"Nice to be able to put a name to a face. I saw your boyfriend sneaking out last night when I went to get a shower. He's cute."

Rachel leaned her head to the side, confused. "You were here?"

"Down the hall."

"Oh, and um, he's not my boyfriend."

"Better snatch him up soon. The girls all talk about how adorable he is."

"Well, unless they have different genitals, they're probably out of luck."

"Damn, he's gay then. All the good looking ones usually are."

Rachel smirked and but opted not to say anything.

"Cute teddy bear," commented the brunette as she took another drink of her tea.

"A gift from a friend when I graduated," laughed Kendra. It was a normal looking brown bear, save for the sharp fangs protruding from its mouth and the black and red cape. Underneath the cape were a black vest and a red bow tie. "His name is Mr. Pointy. The fangs, you know."

"Ah," said Rachel. "My friend is probably going to be in and out. Is that alright?"

"Not a problem," said Kendra. Rachel thought if things were a little different, they could be friends.

"You sure he's gay?"

"He had a long term boyfriend before coming to NYADA." Rachel failed to mention any other details, but that was between her and Kurt... for now.

Kendra sighed wistfully and sat down at her desk. Rachel went to the closet to change clothes. She needed food and fresh air.

* * *

Monday morning came too early for the brunette as she went to sit down in her acting class, which was her first one for the day. Or Drama I, as it was called on her schedule. She took out her playbook as a white cup appeared in front of her. The word "Chai" was written on the side and she looked up confused. Kurt was sitting down beside her, flipping open a leather bag and taking out his own books. A coffee cup sat in front of him as well. Rachel could only make out 'mocha' from the side. So Kurt really did like chocolate that much after all.

"I didn't know you were in this class."

"That's because I'm usually late and sit in the back," said Kurt. "I have piano lessons before this, but the teacher had to cancel this morning."

"You play?" said Rachel, surprised. "Why did the Warblers never use you?"

Kurt shrugged. "So did Blaine."

"Two piano players and they never used you for competition?"

"Yeah, I never understood either."

Rachel nodded as she eyed the teacher talking to a student in the hallway. She took a sip of the drink, happy and smiling to herself. She turned back to Kurt.

"I suppose I shouldn't say anything. We had two acoustic guitar players, one electric and a drummer, but they never played in competitions either."

"Well, we're supposed to be a show _choir_, not a choir plus instruments," said Kurt with a small smirk.

"We'll have to play and sing together soon," said Rachel suddenly. "Unfortunately the only instrument I have is my voice."

"Does it look like I can fit a piano in my bag?" said Kurt over his mocha.

"At least you're multi-talented," frowned Rachel. "I've only ever been trained in singing."

"And dancing," said Kurt. "Honey, you forget I've seen that ass move."

Rachel blushed.

"Well, I wish I could say the same, but the Warblers hardly ever moved _that_ much."

"Yes, unfortunately," said Kurt. He played with the lid of his cup. "And I've never taken a dance lesson in my life."

"Not a one?"

Kurt shook his head. "I have to admit, I was a little afraid of what my dad would say about it. I cooked, cleaned, baked, sang more musical soundtracks than what was probably healthy, took vocal and piano lessons. I scrapbooked, drew dresses and suits in sketchbooks, and got tons of fashion magazines in the mail. I'm pretty sure dancing may have pushed the envelope a little bit too much. Love my dad and he supports me, but I spent a ton on glittery things and a Bedazzler. I'm sure at times for a middle class man in little town Ohio, it was hard to understand."

"He loves you. That's all that matters right?"

Kurt gave Rachel a soft smile. "Yeah, I think so."

* * *

After their lesson, Rachel followed Kurt out of the classroom.

"You want to grab some lunch later?"

Kurt shook his head. "The Tennessee Williams reading club is meeting for lunch today."

Rachel laughed. "Sounds interesting."

Kurt shrugged. "There are some nice people there, and I do happen to appreciate Mr. Williams' style."

"I never thought about joining any clubs," admitted Rachel. "I've been focused on getting out of here and on to Broadway."

"You should," said Kurt. "I've been thinking about joining Adam's Apples."

Rachel furrowed her brow. "Isn't that the Glee club?"

Kurt nodded. "They seem pretty open and understanding. And Adam is nice."

"Don't they have a bad reputation or something?"

"They're pretty much the NYADA outcasts," laughed Kurt. "But they're really funny and supportive of everyone. You should come see them. They practice at four on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

Rachel looked at him. "Don't you want to be popular? Because that seems like it'd be like a strike against you if you joined."

Kurt shrugged. "I've been popular Rachel. The Warblers were the rock stars at my school." He moved to go down a different hallway and turned around, walking backwards. "You know, being popular is not all that it's cracked up to be."

Rachel hugged her books close to her chest, deep in thought as Kurt gave her a quick wave. She had to admit, the thought of starting over and gaining that instant popularity—that feel of celebrity... is something she had thought about for a long time over the summer. She had never been popular at McKinley, and although she had tried, others like Santana and Quinn and the jocks had made sure she never would. She didn't know how many shirts and sweaters and skirts she had lost to the cause of slushies. She bit her tongue. She had to think about it.

* * *

That evening when Rachel returned to her dorm after a late dance practice, there was a note waiting on her door:

_Dear Laundry Girl,_

_Breakfast is at seven. Do be on time. I can't stand cold coffee._

There was no signature, but rather a small drawn bird. Rachel laughed at that. She called her dads to say good night once she had put down her things. Her roommate wasn't there as usual, but at least her things were always neat.

After showering and turning off the light, she turned down her sheets and got into bed. She was nearly asleep when she heard her phone go off.

_Is it a bad thing that I wish I was in the same room with you right now? Because my roommate snores. A lot. He sounds like a train. And unfortunately this is no Murder on the Orient Express, though I do feel like killing him at times. He's nice enough I guess. Listens to an ungodly amount of techno and ska and whatever the hell else he calls it. Mind-numbing is all it is. I think he smokes when I'm not here because the smell of tobacco in this place is stifling. – K_

She smiled at the message. Kurt rambled when he was sleepy. Rachel had learned that the other night when he started waxing philosophical at two in the morning.

_Go to sleep Kurt. We both need our beauty rest. – R_

It was even but a few seconds and he had already responded.

_Like you need it Miss Gorgeous. Your skin tone and conditioning is so perfect. It makes me sick. – K_

_I do moisturize and have a healthy skin care regiment. – R_

_I knew I liked you for some reason. – K_

_And while my morning shake has enough nutrition to last me through my bevy of classes, I am looking forward to my first date out with you. Now if you don't mind, Mr. Witty Warbler, I'd like to get some sleep. – R_

_I am so buying you a cape and putting LG on it in sequins. – K_

And on that thought, Rachel fell asleep with a smile on her face. She did however miss seeing one last text from Kurt.

_I look forward to it too. - K_


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel woke up early, even before her alarm clock. She was suddenly nervous. A date? _With Kurt?_

She pulled the blanket over her head. On a Tuesday morning at that. Not exactly prime dating time. She reluctantly got out of bed and went into the small closet in her room. She chose her clothes carefully. Rachel spied her favorite sun dress with spaghetti straps in red and black. Pairing it with simple black heels and a light red sweater, she started brushing her hair in the full length mirror, putting it up in a simple ponytail and using a tiny bit of gel to make it lay flat. She really didn't want to deal with it this morning. Looking at her reflection, she wondered why she had even dressed up. She didn't even know where they would be having breakfast. They could be going to the NYADA food court for all she knew. Or he might even be cooking. Although the latter was unlikely as the dorm matron had made it quite clear that they were strict on items with burners and/or warmers. They barely allowed things such as curling irons and space heaters.

Rachel checked the time. 6:50. She might as well go on down to meet Kurt. She smiled to herself at the thought as she stepped on the elevator. A whistle came from behind her as the doors closed. A boy in sweats holding a water bottle and an MP3 player was grinning as she turned around to meet his gaze. She blushed with a small laugh. He chuckled and give her a thumbs up.

The elevator doors opened to the lobby and Rachel's breath was taken away. Kurt was leaning against the wall, a faraway look in his eyes. Rachel realized it might have been a good thing she had dressed up. He was wearing a black three piece suit trimmed in satin with a skinny black tie. The silver tie pin shined as much as his shoes. His hair while tousled, she knew every hair was perfect in place.

"Damn," said the boy behind her as he was putting in ear buds. She laughed as she noticed they were both looking at the same thing. He nodded and went past her and out the front door.

"Hi," Rachel said, getting Kurt's attention as she approached him.

"Good morning," said Kurt warmly. "You have perfect timing. I think my caffeine levels are depleting and I need a recharge."

Rachel smiled at that. "So exactly where are we going on our morning outing?"

"You'll see," said Kurt with a big smile. He held out an arm and she took it, putting hers through his as she adjusted her handbag to her other shoulder. "I think you'll like it."

* * *

A train ride and a couple of lines later, Rachel had to admit, she did. She bit down into her bagel, enjoying the flavor as they stood outside of Tiffany and Co. Kurt was working on his second cup of coffee. He tore off a piece of the bagel.

"I swear I can't get enough of these things," he said after swallowing. "The bagels in New York are amazing." He took another bite, closing his eyes.

"It's the water," said Rachel as she watched Kurt with a soft smile. In the early morning light of New York, Kurt was gorgeous. She swore he almost glowed in the golden light of the sun. Why had they not known each other in school? It seemed almost tragic in hindsight. She took a sip of her own beverage.

"This was such a great idea Kurt. You know how much I love Audrey Hepburn."

"Like I couldn't tell by the framed poster next to your bed," he smirked.

"Don't you have classes this morning?" asked Rachel as she looked at the time on a nearby scrolling marquee. Kurt nodded over his coffee.

"I'm skipping it," said the brown haired boy. "I had an idea since I found out you don't have a class till 11."

"How did you—? Never mind," said Rachel. "You probably bribed the registrar out of a copy of my schedule, didn't you?"

"Ooh, I didn't think of that," said Kurt. "And she likes cupcakes too." He smirked and turned around to look in the glass store window. "No, I just took a picture of the calendar above your desk."

"Oh," said Rachel over her chai. "That actually... makes sense. For once."

"Got to keep you on your toes somehow," chuckled Kurt. "And did you really think this was all? Bagels and warm delicious beverages?"

"Well I sort of expected a sit down breakfast," admitted Rachel. She blushed. "But breakfast at Tiffany's? It's too perfect Kurt."

He took her hand and kissed it. "No, it's not. Breakfast is just part of the package."

* * *

"Okay, maybe it _can_ get better," squealed Rachel as they walked down the street towards a large banner promoting _Wicked _outside the Gershwin theatre. They had talked about Wicked for over an hour the other night, and they were both amazed by how much they knew about the show. Kurt took her hand and squeezed it.

"I thought since the both of us can practically sing the soundtrack and think that Idina is one of the best things to ever grace the stage—"

"Not to mention the fact that I look like her long lost child," said Rachel with a nod.

"That too," smiled Kurt. "And the fact that Kristin Chenoweth is my spirit animal. Seriously, I swear I want to pick her up and carry her around in my jacket pocket. She is just that adorable."

It took Rachel a moment to realize that Kurt was holding her hand. _Holding her hand. _Arms, yes. Friends can take each others arms. Hands were a different thing. She ran her fingers across his. Here she was, Rachel Berry, holding hands with Kurt Hummel. It seemed strange and right at the same time.

Little did either of them notice, as they were both caught up in talking about the show and the theatre itself, the ominous clouds that were blowing in overhead. The dark, gloomy thunderheads had started to arrive while they had been in the subway and had gone unnoticed by the teens. Suddenly they let go of their contents and both Kurt and Rachel squealed at the sudden downpour. Kurt threw open the door to the theatre and they rushed inside to get out of the rain. They watched the falling droplets from the window, laughing from their refugee in the lobby. Thunder boomed overhead and lightning flashed outside.

"I so didn't realize it was going to storm!" said Kurt, one last chuckle on his lips as they starting wiping off the rain from their clothes. The theatre seemed mostly empty as they looked around. A passing cleaning lady didn't even pay them any attention as she pushed her cart. Rachel pointed over to a padded bench and they sat down to watch the storm outside. Kurt took a deep breath with a smile.

"It even smells amazing in here."

"Have you never been here before?" said Rachel.

Kurt shook his head. "You?"

"A couple of times," said Rachel. "My Dads like to vacation in New York. Shows were always a treat and incentive to come along. Well, that and Rosie O'Donnell gay cruises."

"... There are—? Never mind. I'm not sure I want to know."

"So what did you have in mind for us to do?"

Kurt laughed. "Would you believe I had in mind for us to act out scenes from the show in front of the theatre for tips? Thought it could be our first audition."

Rachel gave him a weird look at the thought. Street performance? Hardly. She gave him a small smirk. "But you didn't bring a hat." She reached over and ruffled his hair. He let out a small yelp of indignation at the gesture. Rachel couldn't help but giggle as he swatted at her hand. He pouted.

"It's wet and lost it's hold, and then you go and do that."

"Your hair is so soft," said Rachel, her fingers still caressing it. "Can I?"

"I suppose," he huffed with a small smile. Rachel ran her fingers though it with a soft moan.

"I'm assuming your hair cleansing routine is as thorough as your facial?"

"More."

"I can believe it," said Rachel. "I just really, really want to play in your hair."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Do you really like me?" said Rachel, surprising herself as she spoke.

"I do," said Kurt as he looked at the downpour outside. "I know before... I said that I thought I could fall in love with you during your performance. I wasn't lying. You... you really shine, you know that?"

"So do you," gushed Rachel. "Kurt you are gorgeous, and you're so incredibly sweet. You've already had me smitten with you the first day we did laundry together."

"I don't think anyone has ever called me sweet before," smirked Kurt. "Save for my Aunt Mildred. Sarcastic ass is usually more like it."

"Well, your Aunt has great taste," said Rachel. She took Kurt's hand.

"Come on, now _I_ have a plan."

Rachel pretended to go looking for a bathroom just in case they meet up with any staff of the place. She motioned to Kurt, and they ran quietly down a small hallway. She pointed breathlessly to a set of doors that were open.

"Oh my god," said Kurt with a squeal. "It's—"

The brunette grinned and pulled Kurt down the steps and towards the stage. She practically jumped onto the wooden floor and gestured to Kurt.

"This will be ours one day."

Kurt walked across the stage, taking in everything in wonder. There was the house, the cornfield... everything. Rachel watched him with a big smile. She knew the real thing was probably better than anything he had ever dreamed.

"Don't take this the wrong way Hummel. I will fight you tooth and nail for the role of Elphaba."

Kurt snorted. "Rachel I think you have one thing that might just edge me out for the role."

"My impressive singing range?"

"Breasts."

Rachel laughed. "Didn't someone say something about redefining gender stereotypes on Broadway in their big impressive speech about what they wanted to do with their future?"

"Yeah well, until then, they still exist," sighed Kurt. "Like being at Dalton. Hardly any of the boys would believe I actually do know a thing or two about cars. Literally I could come to school with oil stains and they wouldn't believe me despite the fact that my dad owns a shop. It's my looks, I know. But I can tear down an engine, change out the spark plugs, fix a valve train, or even rotate your tires better than most mechanics."

"... You went to school with grease under your fingernails and oil stains?"

Kurt sighed. "Sometimes that stuff really does stain. I won't even go into my three hour speech about what degreaser does for your skin."

"Well, I think it's cute," said Rachel. "I don't have any preconceived notions about you, save for the fact that you dress nicely and you have the most amazing hair for a boy from Ohio."

The countertenor laughed. "We really don't know that much about each other yet, do we?"

"We can work on it," said Rachel. "I feel comfortable with you Kurt. More than I do with a lot of people. And I never thought I'd say that. Even as a child, I thought my constant companion would be the stage."

"Me too," said Kurt. "The lights, the sounds..."

"Well, that is one thing we very much do have in common, Mr. Hummel," said Rachel with a soft smile. "We probably should get out of here, before we are—"

They heard heavy footsteps and a security guard appeared through one of the side curtains. "Hey, what are you two doing here?"

"Leaving!" said Kurt as Rachel pulled on his hand and they went for the door. They could hear the guard muttering about crazy kids from Idaho and they broke into laughter in the lobby.

"We didn't get to sing," pouted Rachel, poking out her bottom lip.

"Next time," promised Kurt. They looked out the window. The skies were still grey, but at least it wasn't raining.

"We'd better be getting back to NYADA," sighed Rachel.

"Yeah," said Kurt, scrunching up his nose. Rachel felt the same way. They both didn't want to leave their future home.

* * *

The two teenagers laughed and told stories and jokes all the way back to school. They never dropped hands the whole trip. Kurt walked Rachel to the door of her dorm room.

"See you later?"

"You can walk me to dinner," said Rachel with a coy smile. She leaned up and kissed Kurt on the cheek, lingering her lips just above his ear.

"Thank you."

He held a hand to his cheek as Rachel closed the door with the biggest smirk. For once in the past couple of days, she got to surprise him. She sang softly herself as she changed clothes to get ready for class. It was the most unorthodox date she had ever heard of, but it had been a lot of fun. Rachel slung her backpack over her shoulder, admiring her new phone wallpaper. She had taken it on the stage with her and Kurt smooshing their faces together to get in the shot.

She knew better than to share it with Tina Cohen-Chang or Mercedes Jones. She really didn't need for the whole entire internet to find out she had been on a date. Rachel sighed. Her heart ached a little at the thought. Artie was always good at giving semi-decent advice, even though she had totally ignored him when he had suggested that she needed to sleep with someone to understand Maria. She needed a plan. A really really good plan.

But first, she needed to break into a certain Warbler's room. Rachel looked at the time. She had a few minutes before she needed to leave for class. She dialed Santana's number. It picked up, but all she heard was meowing and a soft purr. Rachel rolled her eyes. Lord Tubbington. Santana was probably at Brittany's again. Did she ever go to class in Kentucky? She dialed another number. A sleepy voice answered with a grunt on the other end.

"Noah, how do you pick a lock?"


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel came out of her dance class, extremely irritated. Cassandra July was doing her best to push her every button, and it was making her frustrated with the whole class despite her love for dance. She slumped down against the wall outside her next class, softly muttering to herself as she got comfortable. She had about 30 minutes till it started. She pulled out her phone and saw she had a text from Tina practically squealing that Artie had given her the lead role as Sandy. Like he could give the role to anyone other than the new lead singer for the New Directions? Rachel was happy that Tina and Artie were the new leaders for the glee club. They were the firsts, along with her and Mercedes. And despite what that freak Sandy Ryerson still said, she had _not_ gotten him fired.

"Such a thoughtful face for a Thursday afternoon," commented a voice from above her. She looked up and saw Kurt and Adam standing there with amused looks on their faces.

"Memories," said Rachel with a soft smile. "A friend of mine just messaged me and let me know she had been cast as the lead in _Grease_ at my high school."

"Feeling nostalgic then?" said Adam. "Can't say that I blame you. I used to pretend life kind of stopped after I left Essex."

"Life? There's life in Lima?" smirked Kurt.

Rachel swatted at his knee, but he dodged. "Yes, there's life in Lima. Just because you were in Westerville doesn't mean _we_ didn't have anything going on."

"I'm wounded Adam, she thinks there's life without me."

Adam chuckled. "Rachel, do tell your boy that the world doesn't revolve around him. He seems to have gotten it in his head that we all become cardboard cutouts when he's not there to interact with us."

"You mean you don't live in the broom closet?" said Kurt in surprise. "I thought that's what the school did with you all when I wasn't around."

"Ha ha," said Adam. He nudged Kurt's shoulder. "I'm going on to practice. Do actually show up. I like having actual extras to direct into doing a choreographed number."

Rachel laughed and waved goodbye to Adam. She was happy to see Kurt. The past week had been nice. Although school had taken up most of their time, they had found the little moments to be together. She stood up and took his hand, and his arm snaked around her waist. Rachel leaned into his chest. He was so warm and she laid her head on his heart. Well, what she could assume was his heart. He was wearing like three shirts and a sweater as was his usual style.

"Would you go with me?"

Kurt leaned his head to the side. "I thought we were going out?"

Rachel giggled. Even the thought of it still made her light-headed and gave her a thrill.

"No, I mean to _Grease_. I don't think Mr. Schue must have thought this through. _Grease_ and Sectionals practically back to back? They're going to be running like mad men. I mean, I still have friends there. Tina, Sam, Brittany, Artie..."

"Ah, the infamous T."

"She's playing Sandy. I think she'll do a terrific job."

"When?"

"About a month."

"So Thanksgiving then?" Kurt thought. "Well, I did want to go home and see my dad." He sighed melodramatically. "I suppose, since I'll be in Lima..."

"Think of it as a one year anniversary," smirked Rachel.

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "Of what, may I ask?"

Rachel picked at his bag. "When you saw me as Maria."

"Oh that anniversary," said Kurt. "Hmm, I see." He picked at his sweater.

"Kurt..." began Rachel. "It is a good memory isn't it?"

"With _West Side Story_, yes. Maybe... maybe not so much on the Dalton end," he said hurriedly. "I need to get to practice. I'll see you later Rachel." He squeezed her hand and walked away at a brisk pace.

Rachel frowned at the retreating back of Kurt. Sometimes he was still so mysterious. She checked the time before moving to go into the now empty classroom. Tonight, she was going to initiate her plan.

* * *

Really, she didn't know why she was doing this. She had only known Kurt semi-personally for what two weeks? Okay, technically two months and two weeks. She did watch him fold his underwear after all. He was allowed to have secretive things. Kurt wasn't even really hers in the sense that they hadn't even shared a kiss yet, much less made a verbal commitment. While she was ready to say the word boyfriend out loud (it had been a while), she wasn't sure if Kurt was willing to admit to having a girlfriend. He hadn't been _that_ long out of a relationship with Blaine. She held her phone up to her ear in the hallway outside of Kurt's room.

"Alright Noah, how do I use these things?" she frowned. By mail, Puck had sent her a lock picking kit that looked like a pocketknife. Apparently it was his go to system for picking all sorts of things because it was concealable. She was surprised it had made it through scanners and searches, but he had wrapped it in birthday wrapping paper and claimed it was a wrist watch.

"It's a simple dead bolt right?"

"I guess so. I sent you a picture."

"Yeah, yeah. I saw it. Look, just insert that one piece into the lock. The one with the sharp pointed end. That'll be the 'key.' Then put the wire in. It'll push the pins and open the door."

"Where did you even get this lock picking kit anyways?"

Puck muttered. "Lauren Zizes."

"Okay, I'm not going to ask," said Rachel as she pushed in the wire piece and heard the door click. She squealed when it opened. Success!

"Damn woman, watch the decibels," said Puck. "I do hope he's worth all this."

"He is," said Rachel. "Thank you Noah."

"I'm glad you're happy my little Jewish American Princess," he sighed insufferably. "I want my kit back, alright?"

"I'll see you at Thanksgiving."

Puck hung up.

Rachel looked around for a moment before entering. She closed the door behind her and locked it. She flipped on the light. In the room was a tale of two different cities. Kurt's side, she surmised, was clean and immaculate. But his roommate's, while not an utter pig sty, definitely screamed college boy chic. A random sock or two, some crumpled up paper, and an empty takeout bags. Yeah, she could understand why Kurt hated his roommate.

Kurt's side was tastefully decorated in browns and golds. It was very pleasing and warm. The cream accents were a nice touch. Even his pillows looked comfortable, but she refrained from laying on it. That would be a dead giveaway that Goldilocks had invaded. Rachel couldn't help but notice the vanilla scented candles sitting around were probably not for decor. Multiple pictures lined his side of the room in simple black frames with white matte. A lot of them were the same pictures she had seen on the Warblers Facebook page, but there were a few intimate shots in what looked like dorm rooms. An Asian boy in a Batman t-shirt and pajama pants holding a gavel while wearing a pizza box on his head stood beside a curly haired boy holding a bird cage. There was one of the same curly haired boy sitting in contemplation over a text book, another with him sitting at a piano and singing. There was even one photo of a blonde haired boy and a portly black haired boy standing on the steps of a school with some girls in plaid skirts. Rachel had heard of some girl's school before. Crawford Day something?

Rachel took her eyes away from the photos. She had to find what she was looking for before Kurt returned. She looked in his closet. Rachel was impressed that his wardrobe was arranged by color and more than a few pieces were protected by zipped plastic bags. She rolled her eyes. Almost all his pairs of his shoes were still in their boxes. He was so neat that she was almost afraid he'd dust for prints if he realized someone had been in his stuff. She moved back into the main room. There was nothing in his side of the closet save for clothes and accessories and products. Although now she did know what kind of soap Kurt used. He always had a faint hint of citrus and she couldn't figure out what it was.

The brunette carefully looked under the bed, noting a few boxes. She pulled out the first one, surprised that it held more photos. They were all carefully dated with names and locations. Kurt really was careful with his memories. Underneath the box of photos was a large flat box of scrap books. Rachel was curious, but she didn't have time for that. She could wait till Kurt shared things with her. She still hadn't found what she was looking for, and time was growing short. Another box was random things he might need like an umbrella, throw blanket, first aid kit, flashlight, duct tape... not helpful at all. She stood up, deciding to not worry about things under the bed. He probably wouldn't store what she was looking for anyways. Over to the side of the bed was a small bedside table with a lamp and iPod dock. Next to it was a small fridge and coffee pot. Besides the desk and book case, there was nowhere else to look. She went to the desk. On top sat a laptop, a small stack of Post-its, a desk calendar, a box of Kleenex, and a photo in frame of a man in a faded baseball cap along with a dark haired woman whose eyes were the same as Kurt's. It had to be his Mom and Dad. Kurt vaguely looked like his father. Rachel smiled at that. Mr. Hummel seemed nice from his photo. Though he probably wouldn't look too kindly on a girl rummaging through his son's stuff. A pang of guilt went through her. Maybe she really shouldn't have done this. She was breaking Kurt's trust.

_Well, it wasn't like he had to know..._

Okay, now she was really starting to feel guilty. She whimpered before clamping a hand over her mouth. She scanned through the desk as she made a copy of Kurt's schedule. Nothing really out of the ordinary. His desk drawers held school supplies, a laptop bag and computer stuff. The bottom one was locked. She bit her lip. Did she dare open it? No, she had done enough as it is. She looked through the books on his shelf when she saw what she wanted. On the bottom shelf, there was a large box, hand decorated with music notes. She opened it with a smile.

_Bingo._ Sheet music. Yes, she could have stolen his iPod for a few minutes or went through his computer for his music files, but this told her more than anything. What he wanted to sing or play said more about a person than anything else. It was what was on their heart and mind. Music laid bare the soul. Thumbing through the carefully protected pages, she was more than impressed by his collection. She longed to hear him play some of these. Rachel made note of a few songs and stuffed the paper in her pocket, carefully putting the box back in place. She didn't know why she didn't look at the bookshelf in the first place. It would have been the logical place to start. She felt pleased with herself, despite her misgivings. She'd have to send Puck a gift basket or something for helping her do this. She let herself out of the room, making sure everything looked in place and turned off the light. She locked the door and closed it quickly.

Rachel heard the elevator ding and the doors open. There was a couple of loud voices and she relaxed. She picked up the marker from the whiteboard on the door to leave Kurt a message when she heard an "ahem." She jumped at the noise. Kurt was standing there, giving her a look.

"So do I get a special message this evening?"

"I was," she said, turning around and plastering on a big smile. "But since you're here... I came to ask you if you wanted to go to the NYADA Halloween Bash with me?"

"Isn't that the costume party?"

"Yes, and I have costumes in mind."

"Do tell."

"Walk me to the pizzeria about two blocks over and I will."

"Alright, but you're buying."

Rachel rolled her eyes. Anything to keep Kurt away from his room and her nerves calm for a little while.

* * *

In the end, Kurt vetoed her idea. Maybe suggesting Sonny and Cher had been a little too much. But hey, at least she had said he could be Cher. She figured he'd love the feathers and boas and glittery dresses.

Okay, maybe it wasn't the brightest plan she had ever come up with. After that they had went into a rapid fire discussion of matching or nonmatching costumes before they started getting too silly in their grandiose plans. He had even thrown a mushroom at her when she suggested Ken & Barbie as a joke. Of course she was kidding, she really didn't want to be a blonde unless she was playing Marilyn Monroe.

Then an idea came to her. It was almost perfect, a shared love of a movie as a child. It was a bit of escapism, and easily doable. She giggled as she told him.

"That would be easy enough," he agreed. "Even if we couldn't find outfits, we could make that."

"Make it?" said Rachel, wiping her hands on a napkin. "How?"

"You do realize that costumes do have to be made, even at NYADA."

Rachel scoffed. "Of course I do." She paused. "I guess I just never thought of it being taught... here of all things."

He pinched her cheek gently. "Did you even read the school's brochure or website?" She scrunched up her nose. "Some of it," she admitted. "Mostly just what I needed to get in." He nodded and took a sip of his drink. Rachel sighed.

"I suppose we should be heading back."

"You have homework?"

She shook her head.

"Then let's go and do something," said Kurt.

"I want to hear you play," said Rachel, throwing out an idea. "And sing. It's only fair."

"Fair?" asked Kurt. "Do tell."

"You've heard me sing solos," said Rachel standing. "But I have yet to hear you. At all. Well, other than when we broke out into _Defying Gravity_ in the middle of campus. And your little stunt with _Lips of a Angel_ doesn't count either."

Kurt smirked at the thought. "I thought that was one of my best moments." Rachel rolled her eyes and playfully pushed on his shoulder as they exited the restaurant.

"I'll have to email you the MP3 collection of my singing. I have a lot," he admitted. "I thought I'd keep them handy just in case there was ever a talent scout at any of the Warbler events." He sighed. "Never got that lucky."

"Me either," admitted Rachel. "But we're here in New York, at NYADA. That's what counts right?"

"Yes it does," said Kurt with a smile, and taking her hand. "Now only if New York didn't smell like the back of a garbage truck..."

Rachel wrinkled her nose. "Unfortunately, I don't think that's one of the things we can change." She patted his arm and pulled closer.

* * *

They had walked through the campus of NYADA and toward the building that housed the dance classrooms and stage work. Kurt gave Rachel a look of confusion.

"Come on, one of the dance rooms has a piano. I'd like to have one good memory there."

"Cassandra July still rather aggravating?"

"Terribly," huffed Rachel.

"Well, I suppose I should get used to seeing the inside of the room. I'm going to be spending most of my life in it next semester."

"See? There's a reason it's a good idea," teased Rachel. She lead him into a classroom. He went over to the piano and played a few keys. It's tuning suited him. He nodded to Rachel.

"So what do you want to hear?"

"Hmm," said Rachel thoughtfully. "Do you have any favorites?"

Kurt laughed. "Well, honestly I'd say my best would be John Mellencamp, Bruce Springsteen, or 80's classic pop. In order to get my Dad to agree to have a piano in the house I had to play at least something he'd recognize once in a while."

Rachel grinned and said teasingly. "How about _Turning Japanese_ by the Vapors?"

Kurt snorted. "I don't think I can play that with some sheet music and a synthesizer."

"_Glory of Love_ by Peter Cetera?"

"Pretty, but I don't know that one off-hand."

"_It Must Have Been Love_ by Roxette?"

"Ooh, you know, I have never thought to get that one."

"I wonder why I never saw you at Between the Sheets. I practically lived there."

Kurt shrugged.

Rachel bit her lip and pretended to think. "_Time After Time_."

Kurt looked up at her faint surprise. "How did you- never mind."

"It is a classic," said Rachel smiling. "And beautiful in its own right."

Kurt laughed softly. "Yes, it is." He stretched his fingers and sat down. "Cyndi Lauper is always a favorite."

"It's perfect then," said Rachel.

"You just don't know," said Kurt, looking down at the keys. Familiar strains of the beginning melody flowed from the piano. Rachel listened, enchanted as Kurt began to sing. His voice was soft and clear but strong, although it nearly broke on "suitcase of memories" and the "second hand unwinds." She guessed it was from the emotion she saw in his eyes and not any vocal faults. She smiled and joined him on the chorus, sitting beside him on the piano bench and leaning into his shoulder. His collared shirt was crisp and smelled like him. Vanilla and citrus and freshly laundered towels. Rachel could smell of that forever and never be tired of it. She laid her head on his shoulder before getting up and twirling around the piano, still singing along with the chorus. Rachel loved watching his fingers glide across the keys. He made it seem effortless, which amazed her. She placed her hands over his as she let him finish singing the song on his own.

Slow applause came from behind them. Standing in the doorway was Cassandra July in workout clothes and a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Schwimmer, I didn't know you carried your own piano player everywhere."

"I don't," said Rachel hurriedly, gritting her teeth. "This is-"

"Kurt Hummel," said Kurt, getting off the piano bench and extending his hand to Ms. July. "I'm a freshman."

She eyed him appreciatively. "I haven't seen you around my dance class yet." She took off her jacket and threw a towel over her shoulder.

"Next semester I'll be in your perfectly manicured hands," said Kurt with a nod. Cassandra looked at Rachel with a smirk as she stretched a leg on the barre.

"Well, it's nice to hear of someone appreciating the works of Cyndi without having... ulterior motives." She touched her toes while flexing them back and forth. "Do try to not pick up any of Berry's bad habits." She stretched her head toward the door and they took it as an invitation to leave.

"Okay, so maybe that was a bad idea," sighed Rachel as they walked away from the classroom.

"Well, she seemed nice enough?" said Kurt, shouldering his bag as they walked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "That was an act just for you."

"For me? Why?"

The brunette laughed. "Kurt, she was obviously flirting with you."

He stopped and his mouth fell open. Rachel pulled on his arm. "Don't even think about it Hummel. And don't think I didn't notice you flirting back."

"Well, she did have nice abs. I can appreciate a well-toned body."

"Just appreciate it from afar."

"Jealous?"

Rachel pushed him up against the wall.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes."

She eyed him carefully. "Sorry. She just rattles me to the core sometimes."

"Ulterior motives?"

Rachel growled under her breath.

Kurt laughed and kissed her cheek. "You're cute when you're being possessive." Rachel squeaked at the gesture and looked at the back of his head as he walked away from her. He started out the door and she sighed. She didn't even get a chance to tell Kurt how beautiful he sounded singing _Time After Time_. It was this best version she had ever heard. She almost wished she had recorded it. Rachel heard her phone go off in her pocket and she pulled it out.

_Turning Japanese, really? - K_

Rachel sighed and started to type back. _It was the first thing I could think of! - R_

_Do think of a good duet for tomorrow. I'll need some entertainment while we have our weekly laundry habit. - K_

The brunette smiled at that. _I'll try to find something soulful and dramatic just perfect for our singing ranges. - R_

_What? Nothing laundry themed? - K_

_No, I don't think Laundry Girl has theme music yet. - R_

_Huh. I would have thought you would have come up with your own song by now. I still need to get fabric. And sequins. I am making you that cape. - K_

_You worry about our Halloween costume ideas for now. - R_

_This is why we're going shopping Saturday. - K_

Rachel laughed. Of course they were.

_Alright, but you're buying lunch. - R_

_A date it is then. I'm thinking Greek. - K_

_Sounds perfect, my little Witty Warbler. - R_

_Oh, I'm yours now, am I? - K_

_Someone's got to protect your innocence from devious, ill-behaved dance professors. - R_

_I do think I can take care of myself, Little Miss Jealousy. - K_

Rachel smirked and started walking back herself towards her dorm.

_I have no doubts of that, Mister Piano Man. - R_

_Haha. - K_

_You played beautifully Kurt. I enjoyed our duet tonight. - R_

_It was quite a performance. And I'm sorry about leaving you so quickly. I had a message to call my Dad. - K_

_Something the matter? - R_

_No, he just couldn't find some of his paperwork. I do his books once a month. I swear he never can find anything afterwards because I put things into neat piles and file everything away when I'm done. - K_

Rachel slid her security card in the front door of the dorm and opened it. Once she got inside, she started to message him back as she pressed the button for the elevator. She had a thought as the elevator dinged and she stepped inside. She pressed the button for Kurt's floor. She got off when it stopped and headed towards his room. She took the marker in her hand with a smirk and started to draw. Pleased with her work, she knocked on the door and ran for the stairwell that connected all the floors. She had barely closed the fire door as he stuck his head out. She watched as he laughed and shook his head at her art work. On the board, she had drawn a star with with "Kurt Hummel" written inside it. Around the star she had drawn two circles with the words "Property of Rachel Berry" written around it.

_You're hilarious. - K_

_I do know a good thing when I see it. - R_

_I'll take that as a compliment. - K_

_I do like you Kurt. You are my favorite thing about NYADA so far. I would be honored to be your girlfriend or your boyfriend. - R_

She put her phone away and headed up the stairs to her floor, putting away her things. Rachel was surprised to see Kendra with a book out in front of her, reading. She greeted her with a nod and a smile. Rachel returned the gesture as she hung up her jacket. She sat down on her bed, suddenly tired. Rachel laid her phone on her bedside table and turned over to sleep without changing clothes or seeing if Kurt had texted her back.

* * *

AN: I actually had this planned before G(AB)OF. I am amused I turned Rachel into Santana though, lol.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Rachel had snuck into Kurt's room. He had yet to say anything, so Rachel felt a wave of relief wash over her and had more than a few squeals in the privacy of her room. Kurt had left her little logo on his board, and she couldn't be happier. They were actually together. Together together. Okay, maybe she was rushing things a bit. He still hadn't befriended her on Facebook. She had wanted to change her relationship status, but it was a little hard when your other half hadn't even accepted the friend request yet.

"There's a good reason, you'll see," he promised over coffee. "During Thanksgiving, I want you to meet some people."

Thanksgiving was going to be a busy week, she was beginning to believe. Between _Grease_ and Sectionals and Thanksgiving itself... plus this thing that Kurt wanted to do. But first, they had Halloween. Their trip to find costumes and/or fabric had gone successfully, even finding the accessories to go with it. She pulled on the simple blue dress with a thin layered skirt she was wearing. The bright blue bow and belt made her giggle as she twirled around. While she may not feel like Wendy Darling in spirit, she could understand her love for Peter Pan.

There was a knock on her door, and Rachel went to answer it with a smile. Kurt tugged on the green outfit with a sigh.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into the tights."

"They look good!" said Rachel, throwing her arms around his shoulders. His tunic was long, and with the fake dagger strapped at his side, he looked like the perfect image of Peter Pan. Even the shoes looked like they were made for him. He held the feathered cap in his hand.

"At least I had the bright idea to make some pixie dust," he said with a smirk. He tossed some at Rachel. She laughed and tried to dodge the small amount of gold and silver glitter.

"I should have gotten you a Tinkerbell doll or something," teased Rachel. He gave her a withering look.

"While Tinkerbell is a sassy little minx, I am not walking around with a doll on Halloween."

"I'm just kidding," she said, hanging onto his arm. The door to the bathroom opened and Kendra walked out in a black leather suit and boots, complete with a yellow belt with a red "X" in the middle. A purple dragon lay across her shoulders.

"Don't you two look cute," said Kendra. "Peter Pan and Wendy Darling."

"At your service," said Kurt with a bow. "That is a nice costume..."

"Kendra," said the girl. "I don't think we've had a chance to meet yet."

"Kurt," he said. "Are you a freshman too?"

"Sophomore," said the girl. "I tried community college, but eh, they didn't have enough theatre enough for my tastes."

"What may I ask is your costume?" asked Rachel. "_Game of Thrones_?"

Kurt put a hand over his eyes as Kendra laughed.

"Well, at least the gay boy recognizes it," teased the black girl. "Kitty Pryde? Shadowcat?"

Rachel still looked lost.

"X-Men Rachel," said Kurt. "Hugh Jackman?"

"Oh!" she said with a laugh. "The hot man with the large claws. I see it now."

Kendra gave Kurt an amused look.

"I'll see you two later," said Kendra with a wink. "Save me a dance Kurt."

Rachel stared at the back of Kendra's head, wishing the dragon around her neck would breathe fire. Kurt looked at her with an amused expression.

"Don't kill your roommate."

"You don't know what she's like."

"Sex-crazed?"

"Then you do know her."

Kurt laughed. "I just described like half of the student population. It's not that difficult to understand."

"Does that include yourself in half of the student population?"

Kurt arched his eyebrow. "I'm not answering that question while I'm wearing green tights. Let's go."

* * *

They walked across campus, laughing and joking at the Halloween costumes as they passed. It seemed like everyone was in the mood for a little fun as there was a large amount of people gathered on the quad of the campus, rolling the trees and anything else they could find. Kurt rolled his eyes at the scene, but Rachel took his hand and they started prancing through the toilet paper lined trees. They darted between them, acting out scenes in amusement from the movie and the novel. Still laughing as they went inside the student union where the Halloween party was being held, they surveyed the scene, enjoying the many costumes. Rachel almost wished she had brought her camera after taking a couple of her and Kurt in the hallway of the dorm.

"Some people are creative," said Kurt, looking amused at a couple who had come as paper and pencil. Her costume was in the form of a black and white composition notebook, and his was a yellow No. 2 pencil complete with eraser.

"They are," agreed Rachel. She stepped over to one of the large candy buckets next to the refreshments table and pulled out a couple of pieces of candy. She handed Kurt a dark chocolate one, knowing he'd appreciate it. He smirked and ate the piece as they went out on the dance floor. Rachel was glad she had opted for a pair of Mary Janes instead of going with bed slippers. The song was slow and she pulled closer to Kurt. It was heaven right now, her own personal Never Never Land. She pulled away from Kurt, giggling as he twirled her around. The songs changed and the beat went uptempo.

"Follow my lead!" she said with a smirk, knowing Kurt would probably freeze at his own dancing.

"I do know basic steps, thank you."

She nudged his sides, making him squeak. He threw the candy wrapper in her direction. She dodged it and moved closer, swaying her hips. At the end of the song, she twirled him for fun. They both laughed as someone "oh my god!" at their costumes, approaching them for a picture. Rachel wrapped her arms around Kurt's waist and she never felt happier.

A tap came on Rachel's shoulder. Adam was standing behind her with a small smile. He was wearing what would appear to be a quintessential classic Sherlock Holmes costume, complete with deerstalker hat, overcoat, even down to the pipe in his hand.

"For nearly four years I have tried to avoid the British stereotypes," he sighed. "But alas, I can't deny it any longer. Watson, there's a crime afoot. May I have this dance with the lady, good sir? I could show her how to really caper."

Kurt groaned at the bad puns. "You are terrible this evening."

Adam smirked and took Rachel's hand. "I'll bring her back, don't worry. I would never do that to fellow British literary character."

Rachel wandered away with Adam, and she watched as he was asked to dance by both a Strawberry Shortcake and a Jedi who been dancing with a Santa Claus. The senior was very sweet as they danced and gave her advice about midterms, especially with how to deal with Cassandra.

"But you're not dancing with me because you're concerned about how whether or not I'l pass my exams."

Sherlock-Adam shook his head. "No, I am concerned about Kurt being in that class next semester." He paused. "CJ will eat him alive if he doesn't look like he knows what he's doing."

"I know," sighed Rachel.

"I was wondering if you wanted to perhaps join forces," he said. "We could use the Adam's Apples space since nobody hardly ever comes down to our basement fortress of solitude. We may not be the best dancers at NYADA, but we do know a thing or two."

"I think," said Wendy-Rachel, balancing on the arm of Sherlock-Adam as she adjusted her shoe. "That it is a great idea." Rachel frowned as she thought. "That is a lot of dance to fit in before January."

"I think we can manage," said Adam. "Kurt's a good guy, I'd hate for him to be beat down just because of one person. We can talk to him tomorrow about it."

Rachel nodded. "I think I'd better go claim my Peter. That Carmen Sandiego is eyeing him like he's something she would steal."

Adam laughed at that, his eyes twinkling. Rachel waved and went back to Kurt, finding him dancing with Kendra of all things. Tapping her roommate on the shoulder, she smiled and asked for him back after this dance. Kendra nodded. Kurt quirked an eyebrow at her. Rachel smiled and went to stand against the wall next to one of the large containers of candy. She spied another piece of dark chocolate candy and held it out to Kurt as he approached.

"Are you trying to keep me on a sugar high?" he mused as he took the candy.

"Well, it is Halloween," said Rachel. "And we're a little too old for trick-or-treating."

"But not too old for acting out scenes from _Peter Pan_," said Kurt as he handed Rachel a small pack of Nerds from the bucket. She laughed and opened the box. A group of senior ballerinas dressed up as the Spice Girls approached and begged Wendy for a picture with Peter.

"By all means," said Rachel. "Don't let him sprinkle you with pixie dust. You might just fly away."

"Not with those boots honey," said Kurt as Baby Spice hung off his arm. He opened the small box of his glitter and threw it up in the air over the girls. They laughed and threw their hands up in the air to catch it. Rachel took a picture of that with her phone as Kurt smiled at their attempts to "think happy thoughts and fly!" Rachel took Kurt by the arm and went back out onto the dance floor.

* * *

A couple more songs later and Kurt declared he needed some air. There were small balconies in the student union where you could go and stand and watch people pass. They went out on one and both sighed in relief as a light breeze blew around them.

"We still haven't performed my favorite scene," said Rachel, humming as she leaned against the railing. Her heart was beating faster as she turned and smiled at Kurt.

"Well, I need some soap if we're going to reattach my shadow."

Rachel laughed at that. "No, but you're close." She reached into her pocket and pulled out something with her fingers, eyeing him as the music pulsed in the background behind them.

"I'll give you a kiss if you'd like."

"A kiss? What is... a kiss?" He held out his hand. Rachel looked amused. He was truly getting into character.

"Surely you know what a kiss is."

"I shall know when you give it to me," replied Kurt stiffly.

Rachel giggled and gave him a thimble.

"Now shall I give you a kiss?"

"If you please," said Rachel with a smile. Kurt took her hand and Rachel felt a pair of lips on hers. It took her by complete surprise. She kissed back, tasting the dark chocolate and coconut from the candy sitting around the costume party. He was warm and so close, his lips soft and moist and well cared for. A hand slid across her hip, and they broke contact.

"I think some punch is in order," he said softly in her ear. Kurt disappeared before she could respond. She could still feel his lips upon hers as she pressed her fingers to her bottom lip. She felt something in her other hand. She looked down and saw it was an acorn made out of brushed nickel.

She was starting to think coming to the Halloween Bash had been the best idea she had, ever.

After discovering the punch was spiked (but delicious) and feeling slightly giggly from it, they both decided they had enough of the party and started walking back across campus. When they came across a set of the Beatles being chased by someone in a costume that looked like a large blue box with a flashing light, they both broke down in laughter, standing next to the group of trees in front of their dorm. Kurt's back was to one of the birch trees, and Rachel pressed into him, her lips meeting his. It didn't even matter that he was more than a couple of inches taller than her, years of practice had taught her to stand steady on her toes. Their lips parted slightly, and Rachel ran her tongue across Kurt's. The motion made him shudder and she pulled away to catch her breath.

"I never knew kissing could be so intense," said Kurt. Rachel realized she had been holding tightly to Kurt's tunic as she let go.

"I think I have my happy thought now," laughed the brunette. Kurt placed his hand against the side of her cheek and smiled warmly. Rachel took him by the hand and led the way back to their dorm, feeling like she was floating above the walkway. Kurt had kissed her and she had kissed Kurt. It was definitely progress that she wanted more of. Getting off the elevator to his floor, she loved how his hand felt so warm in hers.

"Good night Kurt," she said softly with a smile. "Thank you for being the Peter to my Wendy."

"Anytime," he said in return. "Good night Rachel." She got back on the elevator, jumping up and down in delight. Rachel pressed the button for her floor, hurrying out of the elevator and into her room. She changed quickly out of her costume, hanging it up. She pulled out her laptop, bouncing onto her bed with a squeal and pulled up Skype. She was pleased to see Tina was still on, probably saying goodnight to Mike.

"Tina! Tina! Tina!" said Rachel, opening up her friend in video chat. The Asian girl grinned back on the screen.

"What? What? What?" she said back.

"Wait, let me text Mercedes," said Rachel.

"Are those Tinkerbell pajamas?"

"They didn't have any Peter Pan ones with Wendy," pouted Rachel. Tina giggled. It wasn't long till a yawning Mercedes appeared on screen.

"Girl, I hope you have a damn good reason for interrupting my na- er, paper."

"I do, I really do," gushed Rachel. "I need you both."

"So tell us!" said Tina. "How did the Halloween party go?"

"That was tonight?" said Mercedes. "Oh Puck's going to be so mad that he missed this."

"Puck is over at your place?" said Tina. "Since when?"

"Since he lost his apartment and needed a couch to crash on," sighed Mercedes. "But he's halves with me on the rent for a couple of months, so..."

"Shoes?"

"I'm in heaven out here," said Mercedes. "You have no idea. There are like vintage stores all over the place. Girl could get used to this."

"Details! The both of you!" said Tina. "I'm dying in Lima. It's so boring!"

"Like you're bored playing Sandy," said Rachel rolling her eyes.

"And you won't be bored for long," teased Mercedes. "Mike and I are both coming back to help Mr. Schue and Finn."

"Wait, why is Finn helping with the musical?" said Rachel, smiling at the acorn sitting on her desk. "Isn't he like in basic training or something?"

"Didn't you hear?" said Mercedes. "He got discharged. He accidentally shot himself in the leg. He's trying to save up some money to move out here to L.A. with Puck to work at his pool cleaning business. Quinn's not happy about it, but you know Quinn."

"Well, at least she's trying to make something of herself," said Rachel. "I'm glad she's at Yale."

"Yeah," nodded Mercedes. "Oh! Finn got a job at Hummel tires by the way."

"Well, that... should be interesting," said Tina. "Speaking of Hummel..."

"Someone has been awfully quiet..."

"Just thinking about kisses," said Rachel, grinning as she ate a piece of candy. She decided that chocolate and coconut was her new favorite flavor.

"I knew it!" clapped Mercedes. "I knew it wouldn't take long."

"It was so sweet and romantic," said Rachel, whimpering. "We were Peter and Wendy, and he acted out the kiss scene with me and we kissed and..."

"So rate him," said Tina. "1-10."

"15," moaned Rachel, falling back on her bed. "We both didn't breathe."

"Fireworks?"

"More like nuclear explosions," said Mercedes. "From the sounds of it."

"I think I just got caught up in the moment," said Rachel. "I can't believe how sweet and incredibly thoughtful he is."

"Enjoy it," said Tina. She sighed. "I miss Mike."

"He'll be there soon enough," teased Mercedes. "You going to be happy to see me too?"

"Always," grinned Tina. "When are you coming home Rachel?"

"Thanksgiving," she said automatically. "With my schedule, I can't get away unfortunately."

"And she doesn't want to leave her boy," teased Mercedes. Rachel's cheeks went pink. Both the Asian and black girl laughed at her.

"Enjoy it," said Mercedes. "You kept the New Directions together. Even if we did want to strangle you half the time, we would have never made it to Nationals twice."

"Even if we didn't win," sighed Rachel. "There always felt like something was missing in our performances, you know?"

"Yeah," said Mercedes. "But we did our best."

Rachel nodded. "And you are recording background vocals and I'm going to NYADA. Quinn's going to Yale and Mike's in dance school in Chicago. We're getting to live our dreams."

"Close," said Mercedes. "I need a Grammy first."

"And I need a Tony," said Rachel. "Or three."

"What, no Sam or Kurt?" teased Tina.

"They're there too," said Mercedes. She sighed. "Maybe."

"Like Sam wouldn't be there in a heartbeat," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. She yelped out loud when she felt a presence in front of her.

"Sorry girls," said Kurt. "I'm stealing Rachel for ice cream. She can gossip about me later." He closed the laptop with a yell from Mercedes and Tina at the sudden male voice.

Rachel gave him a look of exasperation. "Kurt, I'm in my pajamas!"

"Ice cream!" exclaimed the brown haired boy. "We're not going that far. You know Rachel, you should really lock your door even when you're in the room." She rolled her eyes and went to her closet and found her shoes and keys and a jacket. She chuckled when her phone vibrated twice as she flipped off the light. Nothing was ever simple when it came to Kurt Hummel. But maybe he did have a point about locking the door. This was twice that he had basically just walked in.

She wasn't telling him that, however.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel had taken to sitting in the back of drama class and saving Kurt a seat. And this morning after a somewhat disappointing phone call, it was being saved with a bagel and coffee. She didn't get the part in _The_ _Glass Menagerie_ like she had hoped, but it was okay. She was still a freshman in her first semester, she had time. The teacher was still writing notes for the day on the board when Kurt snuck in the back of class.

"Bagel with cream cheese and lox? Have I ever said how much I adore you?" moaned Kurt softly as he took a long drink of the coffee. He quickly flipped open his notebook and went looking for a pen. He laid some sheet music down on the table as he rummaged around in his bag. Rachel casually looked through them as Kurt uncapped his writing utensil and starting jotting down what was on the board.

"Christmas music?" asked Rachel. "Isn't it a little early?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not when it comes to the Winter Showcase."

Rachel's mouth dropped open. "_You're playing in the Winter Showcase?_" She clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from squealing. "Kurt, that's _amazing_. No freshman gets in the Winter Showcase, like ever."

He shook his head. Rachel gave him a questioning look.

"I'm accompaniment," he sighed wistfully. "Along with a couple other instruments." He paused. "Apparently their best piano player graduated, so the piano teacher has been singing my praises to Ms. Tibideaux."

"Still!"

Kurt waved it off. "I don't get to play for myself. I've got a set list."

"At least I'll have something I can watch," said Rachel in his ear. "When I'm sitting in the audience."

Kurt smirked. "Just don't distract me too much."

Rachel chuckled softly as they listened to the teacher starting the lecture. Kurt nibbled on a bit of the smoked salmon and pickled caper out of the corner of her eye, much to her amusement.

* * *

"So I'm guessing by the lovely and delicious breakfast this morning that you didn't get the part," said Kurt lightly. They both had made it through the long day and had ended up in the library for research and study time. Rachel frowned as they continued the walk back to their dorm.

"No," admitted Rachel. "As much as I wanted to rub it in Cassandra's face, unfortunately they said they were going in a different direction." She smiled sadly. "But the director said that he would keep me in mind for future projects and he couldn't wait to see me grow and develop."

"Well, that's nice at least," added Kurt.

"You should have gone with me," said Rachel. "You might could have gotten a part."

Kurt laughed. "Unlike you my little starlet, I don't think I'm ready for auditions just yet."

"You're good Kurt," said Rachel, wrinkling her nose. "Your Julius in class last week was so much better than anyone else's."

"I do make a good Caesar," he said, contemplating. "Just as long as no one stabs me on the Ides of March. Or try to pour me on top of a salad."

Rachel laughed and looked to the skies. Although she loved being in New York, she missed being able to see the bright stars from her backyard. Her and her Dad loved to look though the telescope to see the stars in the constellations, or to find a shooting star.

"It's just a step," she said with a sigh. She took and kissed his hand. "Like all the times I had to fight the girls for solos."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You fought for solos?"

"At first," said Rachel with a sigh. "But they had good voices too. And I liked to hear them sing. Mercedes is recording backup tracks for major artists now."

"Impressive," said Kurt. "She got extremely lucky."

"Very," said Rachel. "Her boyfriend Sam put her videos up on Youtube and a producer saw her and hired her."

"The powers of the internet," nodded Kurt. He slid the key card for their dorm and walked in. Rachel shivered a little from the cold. Kurt rubbed her shoulders as they waited on the elevator.

"I told you that you needed a jacket."

"It wasn't that cold earlier."

"Glad I was wearing that sweatshirt."

Rachel chuckled and snuggled down into the neck of the navy hooded sweatshirt with a large Dalton logo. It smelled so much like him. When she had put it on outside of the library, it was so warm that she felt like she was wrapped in a Kurt bear hug. She pulled Kurt into the lift and pressed the button for his floor. She got on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. He leaned her gently against the wall of the elevator and she pulled herself up on the bar that ran across at waist height and deepened it. He moaned, surprised as her hands clung around his neck. They didn't even break apart when the elevator dinged and opened its doors. It was only when it tried to close that Kurt's hand shot out and pushed it back open. They both caught their breath and laughed softly, grasping each other's hands as they walked out and towards his room. He looked over to Rachel with a smirk.

"I'd say goodnight, but I get the feeling that you're not ready for that."

Rachel nodded. "Can I come in? I've been curious about your room."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and unlocked the door, and Rachel was greeted by the sights she had seen before. She pretended to take it all in and going and sitting on his bed and snuggling a pillow.

"They are as comfortable as they look."

"Just because they're made with duck down," he laughed as he went to the closet and crossed into the bathroom. Rachel cuddled up around the pillow, and sat back on the bed. Kurt came back out in navy sweatpants and faded grey "Hummel Tires" t-shirt. She raised an eyebrow.

"You actually own sweatpants?"

He pointed to the side of the left leg where a large "DALTON" was written down the side in maroon letters.

Rachel laughed. "So your gym clothes then?"

"Please, as if Dalton would have something so common," scoffed Kurt. "We had inter-mural sports. The upperclassmen were required to teach the newbies all the different games. Lacrosse, rugby, polo, baseball, tennis, golf, basketball... whatever it was time for. Then once a month on a Saturday, the different grades would play each other till there is a winner."

"That sounds... kind of fun actually."

Kurt shrugged. "I suppose."

Rachel smirked. "Not much of a sports person, were you?"

Kurt scratched his head sheepishly. "I hid in the library most of the time." He sat down on the bed. "As long as you at least participate in one sport, they didn't usually say anything."

"So what did you play?"

The brown haired boy sighed. "Don't laugh."

"Not a giggle shall escape from my lips."

"Tennis. I was Blaine's doubles partner. But that's all! I detested the game just as much as any that forces people to wear stirrup pants."

"Little white shorts," Rachel managed to say with a straight face. Kurt glared.

"No laughing."

Rachel covered her mouth with her hand. She couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry, but with your skin tone-"

"You finish that joke, and you won't be sitting on this bed for much longer."

"I'm sorry," Rachel pouted. She kissed Kurt's cheek.

"I'm sure you played quite well."

"Well enough," shrugged Kurt. "I just had to make it through a few inter-mural games. Blaine was on the tennis team and so much better than me."

"So are you looking forward to going home?" asked Rachel, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I miss my dad," sighed Kurt. "I even miss the shop and the boys. I kind of even miss the Warblers."

Rachel nudged up closer to Kurt. "But you'll get to see them soon. And you'll get to meet my McKinley family personally."

Kurt smiled at that. "Finally get to see them in person."

"I have a feeling you're going to be tackled," laughed Rachel. "Tina's been dying for ages."

"Just as long as I have forewarning," smirked Kurt, stretching out his legs. "I had little cousins who liked to jump on my back and we'd both go rolling."

Rachel laughed at the mental image and wrapped her arms around Kurt's waist. She laid her head on his shoulder and he sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"What does your house look like?" asked Rachel. "I know with two males, it must be some sort of spectacular man cave."

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "Rachel, please. This is _me_ we're talking about. Do you think I'd let Dad hang beer signs and NASCAR memorabilia everywhere?"

The Jewish girl giggled at that. "No, I suppose not." Kurt rubbed her arm absently in thought.

"Well, we live next to the garage for one," gestured Kurt. "My parents bedroom and bathroom and the spare bedroom are on the second floor. The kitchen, living room, and first floor bathroom are well, the first floor. My bedroom and bathroom are below that, in the basement."

"Where is your piano?"

Kurt smiled proudly. "In the living room. Dad always liked to hear me practice, even when I was little and would miss a note or two."

"I have a stage in my basement," admitted Rachel. "After Daddy had the basement renovated and took out the fireplace, I used to put on shows for them. And practice my award speeches."

Kurt snorted. "I think I would have paid to see that." Rachel nudged his abdomen with her hand.

"One more word Hummel and I'll leave bruises."

He laughed and leaned in for a kiss. She ran her hands down his sides down past his waistband and he jumped, surprised. Rachel laughed out loud and rubbed upwards, tickling his sides.

"Rachel! Rachel! Stop!" he laughed, finally freeing himself from Rachel's hands. "I should have never even confirmed I was ticklish."

"You jumped that day. It's hard to deny after seeing the evidence."

"Alright Attorney Berry," chided Kurt. "Tell me about your place. Beside the stage in your basement."

"You're adorable when you're trying to distract me."

"Of course, your roaming hands are pushing it." Rachel snorted when she remembered the song the New Directions had done at their first assembly. Kurt gave a sideways glance, questioning. She shook her head with a smile.

"Just remembering something. It is a very special memory."

"Do tell."

"Our first assembly, like literally our first group performance was _Push it_ by Salt-N-Pepa."

"Really."

Rachel laughed, kicking her feet. "It worked, for what it's worth. It seems silly now. We really didn't want to do what Mr. Schue wanted us to do, so we went against his wishes."

"With the worst possible choice ever for a high school."

Rachel covered her mouth, trying to stop the giggles. "Yes." She sat back against Kurt's shoulder. "At least we didn't start a sex riot like _Toxic_."

"Okay, you've really got to explain that one."

"Ugh, okay. We have this cheerleader in the club named Brittany S. Pierce. So literally Britney is the bane of her existence because of her name... somewhat. I never really understood that. Anyways, so Mr. Schue wouldn't let us cover Britney since she is such a bad influence. But somehow in a weird, bizarre way, we ended up doing _Toxic_ for an assembly. And we caused a stampede of the whole entire high school."

Kurt tried, but he couldn't hold in his laughter.

"Okay, that's hilarious."

"Not when you're standing in front of the principal."

Kurt pouted his lip. "Poor baby."

"So no boy school riots?"

"None that I can remember," said Kurt. "If there were any riots, they probably would have been limited to either the lunchroom or the sports fields. Boys can be ruthless when they're hungry."

"We had a school protest over tater tots."

"Well, they are rounds of golden fried potato deliciousness."

"Alright, now I know you'll get along with Mercedes_ too_ well."

"You keep saying that."

"Because it's true," chuckled Rachel as she wrapped her arms back around Kurt's waist.

"And I'm sorry."

"No apologizes necessary," sighed Kurt. "I'm the one with the slight hang up, not you." He sighed and pulled Rachel closer and played with her fingers. "Your hands are tiny and cute and it's just different."

Rachel patted his cheek. "Like how yours are so soft. It's like holding hands with another girl. Not that I mind of course."

"Having Sapphic feelings on me Berry?"

"Well..."

Kurt laughed. "Alright I get the hint."

The brunette chuckled. "I _think_ I am perfectly heterosexual, so my eyes aren't _that_ wandering." She paused. "We had a lesbian in the club by the name of Santana, and sometimes you couldn't help but wonder."

"I can't help you I'm afraid. You're my only experience in the romantic girl territory."

"How I wonder. You're gorgeous Kurt."

"Boys school uniform, Burberry lunchbox, a leather book satchel that cost around 400 dollars, and driving a fancy SUV. If I didn't scream high class gay, I don't know what I could have done differently."

"I'm sure the boyfriend on your arm didn't help either."

"That might have had something to do with it, yes."

"You know, between the two of us, we really don't have that much dating experience."

"That a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good thing, possibly," said Rachel. "No bad habits to unlearn?"

Kurt laughed. "That would be a good thing, yes." He rubbed Rachel's knee. "So the lesson for today is that we both have quirks we have to work around?"

"Something like that," mused Rachel. "I love your hands."

"And yours are adorable and dainty and would fit perfectly into a pair of handcuffs should I have you charged for breaking and entering."

Rachel squealed, burying her head into Kurt's sweatshirt. She was blushing hard. She had been caught after all. Why had she even thought about doing that in the first place?

"Rachel!" laughed Kurt. "Come back out honey, you're okay."

"You're not mad?" said the brunette, muffled. Kurt could only see a pair of brown eyes and a nose peeking out from navy cloth.

"I was confused at first, but then I laughed at your mischievousness. Especially when you didn't come back out with anything in your hands."

Rachel sniffed. "I was just curious, and you're always... so mysterious."

Kurt rolled his eyes as the Jewish girl pulled her hair back out of the sweatshirt.

"So now I'm curious. What were you looking for?"

"Your sheet music." She sighed and wrinkled her nose. "I wanted to know what you wanted to sing and play."

"So that's how you knew _Time After Time_."

"Well, no. I already know it by heart. It's a beautiful song, which is why I suggested it."

Kurt shook his head with a soft smile. "You surprised me that day, you know that?"

"Why?"

"That song... was one of the reasons I learned to love music in the first place." He paused. "It was my mother's favorite song."

Rachel felt her heart drop. _Oh._

"I-"

Kurt squeezed her hand. "Don't apologize Rachel. It's a good memory. My mom would sing it, and my dad would join in when he was home. I tried to sing and bang along with my toys when I was little. My mom thought I was musical, so they started me on piano lessons. And it was my piano teacher who suggested I take singing lessons. So you can say my career kind of started with that song. It took a long time after my mom died till my dad wanted to hear it again. I thought he was going to break down the day when he realized that when he wasn't looking that I had learned to play and sing it perfectly. It wasn't Sondheim, but it made my dad happy."

Rachel sniffed, wiping away the tears. She hugged Kurt tighter.

"No wonder your copy looked so well-worn."

"It has seen a few years yes."

"I'm sorry I stepped on your memory like that."

"You didn't Rachel. You added to it." He rolled his eyes. "You girls."

Rachel picked up one of his throw pillows. "You're not much better Hummel."

"Oh no, there will be no pillow fights with those."

"Who said anything about a pillow fight?" said Rachel. She put the pillow on Kurt's lap and laid her head down on it. The brown haired boy snorted and pulled out his phone and took a picture. Rachel stuck her tongue out at him.

"I needed a new wallpaper."

"You're funny."

"_You're_ the one with your head in my lap."

Rachel groaned when her phone went off, letting her know she had a text message. She sighed.

"I told Tina not to trust the new kids with the costumes."

"That bad?" asked Kurt. He was running his hand through her hair. Rachel had to admit, it felt nice.

"She's had to fix nearly all of them."

"Ouch."

"No kidding. The only costumes she hasn't had to fix is Danny's and Kenickie's."

"They're like what... jeans and leather jackets?"

Rachel grinned. "Pretty much." She leaned closer to Kurt. "This is nice."

"Hmm, I suppose," chuckled the countertenor. "I do like your hair."

Rachel smiled in response and texted Tina back. She responded, saying Mercedes was working her to the bone on Sandy's vocals. She sent back a smiley face and couldn't wait to needle Tina about it all in person. Although the thought was pleasurable, the sensations in her chest wasn't coming from the thought of teasing her friend.

"Although the gesture is appreciated," said Rachel, her face growing warm. "Kurt, that isn't my hair, or my shoulder."

Kurt looked down from where he had been staring off in the distance and saw his hand was grazing Rachel's right breast. He squeaked softly and blushed hard.

"So-sorry."

"Looks like I'm not the only one with roaming hands tonight. Someone is trying to get to second base before we even have a full make out session."

Kurt fanned his face to keep from getting splotchy. "Not intentionally."

"It's cute, you copping a feel."

"Rachel."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"You did nothing wrong Kurt."

"I know," he said, almost wistfully. "I do want to try to be a gentleman."

"Two months and not once have you ever pressured me for more than a kiss," said the brunette, smiling up at Kurt. "I think it's safe to say you've pretty much maintained the title of perfect boyfriend."

Kurt scrunched up his face, giving a half smile. "I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing that."

Rachel giggled and sat up. "So, Mr. Hummel, what was your first breast groping experience like?"

"... I hate you."

"You still haven't answered the question."

"Soft and warm. Like a jello pudding pillow."

"Maybe tomorrow you can go for a matching set."

Rachel squealed when she was hit with a throw pillow.

* * *

AN: That was fun. :) Next chapter coming soon! Writing Warblers is amusing. *type type type*


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Okay, Thanksgiving is turning into a bigger event than I thought. XD Cutting it up into a few chapters instead of a really long one.

* * *

It was early afternoon by the time Kurt and Rachel arrived in Dayton. Unfortunately their flights had already been booked by their parents, and they weren't on the same plane. Rachel's was only about 30 minutes before Kurt's, so by the time the plane had unloaded and she found her bags, he was getting off the plane. They met up at baggage claim. She grabbed him by the hand when she saw him and asked him how his flight was.

"Long," he admitted. "There were at least three crying babies. Or one that just cried a lot. I tried to ignore everything and drown it out with music."

"At least no one was drunk. That poor woman was so out of it she didn't realize she was on a plane. She kept insisting they open the door for her to get out. Thankfully her sister was keeping her restrained"

"No, babies usually aren't a safety risk," admitted Kurt as he found his bags. Rachel noted he seemed a little nervous.

"Kurt, you worried about something?" asked the brunette.

"Um," began the countertenor as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "You do realize in less than ten minutes I'm going to be meeting your Dad?" He shifted uncomfortably and blew air out of his lips. "You're his little princess, and I—"

"Have my best interests in mind too," added Rachel. She grinned, her eyes dancing with mischief. "Mostly."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying something Berry?"

Rachel laughed and reached up to pat his cheek. "I think it's just tradition that boys are always going to be viewed in a bad light by a girl's father. Or fathers in my case."

"You know, I'm not really mentally prepared for this," he whimpered. "I never thought I'd be meeting a girl's parents, unless I don't know, attending someone's wedding."

"You'll be lovely," said Rachel. "You're not wearing a heavy metal t-shirt, ripped jeans and carrying a smelly gym bag. That already elevates you to the level of potential husband."

Kurt stopped and laughed. "I don't own any heavy metal shirts. And usually when I ripped jeans, they got demoted to garage work."

Rachel laughed. "And no gym bag for you."

He smiled. "I do, but it has sequins and is back in New York."

"I have no doubt," smiled Rachel. "Come on, Daddy won't bite. His name is Hiram Berry, and he's a total sweetheart. He runs his own public relations firm."

"I do already know that, you know."

"I know," said Rachel. "But if it keeps you calm, I'd recite the phone book." Her smiled brightened when she saw something in the distance. "Daddy!" said the brunette, waving to a man in black-rimmed glasses. Rachel took Kurt by the hand and lead him over to Hiram before wrapping her daddy in a big hug.

"I'm so happy to see you."

"Like I'd miss my baby girl's flight," said Hiram smiling as Rachel let him go. "And who's this dear?"

"Kurt Hummel," said the brown haired boy, flashing a smile and holding out his hand. "I'm attending NYADA with Rachel." Hiram took it and shook it warmly.

"And you're from Lima?"

"Yes Daddy," said Rachel. "His dad runs Hummel Tires."

"Oh you mean Burt?" said Hiram, surprised. "I didn't realize he had a son your age honey. I thought I saw him just a few minutes ago."

"Good," said Kurt with a small laugh. "I wasn't sure if he'd be able to get away from the shop early."

"So did you attend McKinley with Rachel?" asked Hiram. "I don't remember you at the NYADA audition."

Kurt shook his head. "No, I attended Dalton Academy."

"Impressive," said Hiram with a smile. "My husband Leroy went there as well."

"So I've heard," said Kurt lightly. "Rachel's been telling me."

"My dear darling daughter has been sharing all our family secrets, I see."

"Not all," laughed Rachel, taking Kurt's hand. "Just the good ones. Got to have something to talk about for two months."

"That long huh?" chuckled Hiram. "That didn't take you long sweetheart."

"_Daddy._"

"Well, I daresay he's a few steps above Noah Puckerman."

Rachel groaned. "Noah is still my friend. Please don't start bringing up my dating failures. I know it's a short list, but—"

"You'll have to have Kurt over for dinner one night," said Hiram. "So you both can tell us about your adventures at NYADA."

"I'd love that," broke in Kurt before the brunette could say anything in response. "Rachel can let me know what day works best for you."

Hiram seemed surprised, but nodded. "We will."

"I think Kurt had better go find his dad," said Rachel. "So we can all go home and get settled. He's going to go with me when I meet the others at McKinley."

"Before I'm tackled to death and bombarded with questions," muttered Kurt. Rachel giggled. Hiram gave the brunette a questioning look.

"Tina and Mercedes, Daddy."

Hiram chuckled and Kurt waved goodbye to Rachel and went off in search of Burt.

* * *

Rachel had been texting with Tina about the meetup, and had already let her know it'd probably just be the graduates meeting up in the auditorium. Mr. Schue was running them through their set list for Sectionals, which according to the Asian girl, was probably desperately needed. The brown haired diva was beginning to wonder if maybe Mr. Schuester calling Mercedes & Mike was needed more than they all realized. _Grease_ and Sectionals was a lot to fit into one week.

She stood by the window, looking out. Kurt said he'd come by and pick her up for the evening, and he wasn't there yet. Granted, it was only ten minutes. It was just a bit of nerves. She was going to be meeting Burt Hummel later after all.

So when a black SUV pulled into the drive way, Rachel almost gasped. Kurt had said he had a nice vehicle. But she wasn't expecting a Cadillac. The Jewish girl stepped out onto the porch with a laugh.

"You weren't kidding, were you."

"No I wasn't," said Kurt. "This is my baby. Her name is Dolly." He hugged the side of the Escalade. Rachel gave him a strange look.

"Please, I am the son of a mechanic. One of the first things I learned was to have intimate knowledge of your vehicle. It gives you another label of comfortableness behind the wheel."

"Well, it's nice to know that I am your second girlfriend," teased Rachel as she crossed her arms. "I know where I stand from now on."

"Don't worry," said Kurt. "We can have a pleasurable threesome."

Rachel came down off the porch and down onto the drive way. "I suppose it'll be good practice for my more racier roles on Broadway." She opened the door. "Hello Dolly."

"And she has leather interior."

"I'm surprised she doesn't have strobe lights and a disco ball."

"… I think my dad would literally kill me," mused Kurt. "If I did that."

"Then let's not," laughed Rachel. "I do like you alive and well."

Kurt nodded and started the SUV.

* * *

Rachel was practically bouncing as they got out of the vehicle. She hadn't been back to McKinley since graduation, and even the air around the place felt the same. While she perhaps didn't have the best memories of her time here, it was still home. As she took Kurt's hand in the parking lot, it felt even more right. Kurt was smiling at her. She did feel like a kid showing off their favorite toy. They walked down the hall as Rachel pointed out her locker, where the first time Mercedes called her babe and they walked to glee club talking about cute Adam Levine was on _The Voice_. There was the door to the gym where they had an epic game of dodge ball and where Mr. Schue had proposed to his wife Emma. They started to pass the choir room door and they could hear singing. Rachel pressed her face to the glass and saw Artie. She waved wildly. He raised a gloved hand in salute before pointing towards the auditorium. The others were too busy singing to notice. She mouthed thank you, and Kurt took a quick peek in before following the brunette.

"So that's the infamous choir room?"

"That would be our spot," said Rachel. "I know it's not much, but…"

Kurt laughed. "It's full of memories. That's what matters, isn't it?"

"Speaking of memories, you're helping me make one later."

"Oh?"

"I'll show you," she chuckled, standing in front of the auditorium. She opened the door and squealed when she saw Quinn and Puck onstage. Puck was strumming his guitar and the blonde girl was singing. They snuck inside when they heard the boy sing "_For a poet and a one-man band.._." Kurt laughed and took a seat in the middle of the back as more kids appeared from the sides. Rachel hugged a tall Asian boy before a black girl wrapped her arms around her waist and they sang together. Even though they hadn't seen each other for a few months, they could have easily integrated into the New Directions practice down the hall.

"Oh my god girl," said Mercedes to Rachel as the song ended. "New York is good to you."

"I think L.A. is working for you too," grinned the brunette as Quinn laughed and hugged Rachel from behind.

"And someone still hasn't come to see me."

"I've been a little busy," chuckled Rachel. "How are you Quinn?"

"Good," said the blonde, catching Finn's eye across the stage. "I'm good."

"Liar," said Santana. "She's doing amazing at Yale."

"How are things in Louisville?" asked Mike.

"They're alright," said Santana after hugging Puck. "Cheering is kicking my ass. They practice way more than Coach Sylvester, if you can believe it."

"I'd believe it, just from this videos you posted," said Mercedes.

"Well, I'm happy everyone made it home. The others are going to be so excited everyone's here for _Grease_ and Sectionals. They have been working hard," said Finn.

"Let's go see them then!" said Quinn. "Mr. Schue should be letting them out soon anyways. He won't mind if we barge in." They started off the stage.

"Speaking of people coming home," grinned Mercedes. "So did you bring the boy back with you?"

Rachel laughed out loud. She had almost forgot about Kurt for a moment. "Yes I did. Technically, he brought himself home, but you know. He's here by the way. I wanted him to meet everyone." She looked out towards the audience. "Kurt, come on down!"

"Wait, someone's here?" said Santana, squinting out into the audience seats. "You bringing strangers now to the party Berry?"

"Not a stranger," said Rachel with a smile. Kurt approached the stage and started up the stair. Santana leaned her head to the side in amusement. "I'd like to introduce Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend."

"Hello," said Kurt as he approached the group.

"Damn, you know how to pick them, don't you?" said Santana approvingly. "Although could you get any gayer?"

"Oh honey, this isn't even the worst of my outfits. I definitely could go gayer if I chose," said Kurt, putting a hand on his hip. Rachel looked at Kurt, confused. She actually didn't think he looked that bad. He was wearing an fitted hunter green jacket with a black leather collar and matching tie. His chinos that were tucked neatly into a pair of calf high black boots had a tight fit she supposed, but they matched the blonde highlights in his brown hair. He had the casual air of a gentleman in her opinion.

Nobody noticed Finn grimace on the other side of the stage.

"Well, I do like a guy with style," said Quinn. She held out a hand to Kurt. "Quinn Fabray." He took her hand.

"Little red Volkswagen Beetle, 2009. You had a little cheerleader bobble head on your dash."

"Okay, that's just creepy," said the blonde in surprise. "How did you—"

"Quinn, I've been doing your car intake for three years," mused Kurt. "All your oil changes and tuneups. I also saw your car after the accident. I'm glad everything worked out alright in the end. And your new bug is cuter. I tried to get dad to let me get your cheerleader bobble head out, but apparently 17 year olds aren't allowed to be certified for major auto accident repair." He sniffed. "I have no idea why. I could work circles around James."

Her jaw dropped open. Mercedes and Rachel were all but cackling in the background.

"And you must be Mercedes," said Kurt to the girl standing beside his girlfriend. "Rachel's told me a lot about you."

"She's told me all about you too, white boy."

"I hear we may have a mutual love of fashion."

Mercedes took his arm with a wide smile. "We're going to have to have a talk before this week is out." She frowned, thinking. Her eyes widened in realization. "You! It is you!"

"What is me?" said Kurt, raising an eyebrow.

"That day at the formal wear place... Rachel, this is the boy who helped me pick out that purple prom dress. When Tina abandoned me and went looking at the tuxedos for Mike."

Kurt's eyes showed surprise as he remembered. "So you did buy that dress? I wondered about that. You disappeared after I pointed it out that it'd go magnificently with your coloring."

"Because I took it to show Tina," sighed Mercedes. "You were wearing a navy blue jacket," said the black girl, looking at him. "I never got to thank you."

Kurt waved his hand. "I always liked to help those in need of fashion advice. And you looked cute and lost." Mercedes smiled at the compliment.

"So are you like gay, or what?" blurted out Finn. Quinn turned around and glared at him.

"I am perfectly me," said Kurt. "I like clothes, fashion, dance, and show tunes among many other things. That generally does put me as being in the 'gay lifestyle.'" He used his fingers to air quote the last part. "If you're asking about my sexuality, although it is really none of your business since I don't even know you, I would consider myself pansexual."

"And before you ask, it means that he likes or loves a person, no matter their gender," said Rachel, taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it. "That was lovely dear."

"Thank you," said Kurt. "Now did somebody say something about going and seeing the others? I'd like to meet the infamous Tina. She always seems to be texting Rachel at all hours for advice this past month. It's rather cute."

Mike groaned. "That would be my girlfriend."

"So how did you two meet?" asked Quinn as she took Rachel's arm. They all started filing out of the auditorium. Mercedes and Kurt were talking about something already in hushed voices. Santana was asking Mike something about the show's opening night on Wednesday.

Rachel laughed. "Would you believe over laundry?"

"Ugh, I hate the basement laundry rooms in the dorms," said Quinn. "They're tiny and smell weird."

"Same as ours," nodded Rachel.

"But you found a cute boy in yours."

The brunette laughed. "I did. Doing his immaculate laundry. Quinn, you have no idea how perfectly he folds his towels. It makes me sick."

"Hard to believe he grew up here in Lima."

Mike opened the door to the choir room, and they all started to walk in. Tina squealed when she saw Rachel and Quinn in the lead and started walking towards them with a big grin.

"He didn't really," said Rachel. "He—"

"Spy!" yelled Sam suddenly, pointing a finger at Kurt. All of the New Directions, new and former looked in the direction of Kurt. "I remember you. You are one of the lead vocalists for the Warblers."

"That would be WAS," said Kurt, raising an eyebrow. "I was a Warbler yes."

"Wait, so now Rachel's a traitor again?" asked Quinn skeptically.

"Bringing the enemy into our home territory for shame," said Sugar. "I thought better of you than that Rachel."

"Guys, seriously. Kurt is not a spy," said Rachel, rolling her eyes. "He attends NYADA with me. He doesn't go to Dalton anymore."

"He's still loyal," muttered Finn. Puck nodded in agreement.

"So we'll just escort your little gay boy toy out to the parking lot, and—"

"You know, seriously, if I wanted to be a _spy_, I could have forwarded myself a copy of your set list from Rachel's email from where Tina emailed it to her and sent it to them," said Kurt harshly. "But I didn't because despite school 'loyalties' I am not that interested in who makes it to Nationals or not."

"Tina!" yelled Artie. "You emailed the set list to _Rachel_?"

"...Oops?"

Mike snorted. Brittany came over and pretended to hit at Tina, who squeaked and tried to run away. It turned into a giggling match as the blonde cheerleader chased the brown haired Asian around the room. It made everyone laugh, even Kurt.

Sam came up and offered him a handshake. "I'm sorry dude. I didn't mean to call you a spy. Name's Sam."

"Ah, so you're Sam Evans," said Kurt, shaking his hand. "Well, at least you and Quinn have some manners. I haven't even had any formal introductions yet."

"Oh, I am so sorry sweetie," said Rachel. "Well, that is Sam. You've met Mercedes now, and Quinn. The two idiots who wanted to escort you off the premises are Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson." Rachel glared at Puck.

"Where's my kit woman?"

Rachel reached into her skirt pocket and threw it to him. He nodded in response, shoving it in his jeans.

"The Latina here is Santana, and the blonde beside her is her girlfriend Brittany. That is Tina being strangled by Artie."

"Yo!"

"The Asian boy taking video of his girlfriend being killed by her best friend with his phone is Mike, and beside him is Joe and Sugar. And behind everyone I'm assuming are our new students by the weird looks they're giving us."

"That is Kitty, Marley, Jake, and Ryder," said Brittany to Rachel. "Jake is Puck's half brother."

"... There's more than one Puckerman in the world?"

"Hey," said Puck. "My bro's alright."

"Well, it is nice to finally meet the group who beat us to go to Nationals," said Kurt lightly.

"So like, are all the boys who go to Dalton rich?" asked the blonde cheerleader with a very pointed face that Rachel thought Brittany said was named Kitty.

"Some, but not all," said Kurt with a shrug. "You'd just have to know."

"Can you take me and point them out?" squealed Sugar, coming up and taking Kurt's arm. "I need a new boyfriend." Kurt stared at her in confusion at her sudden closeness.

"Field trip to see all the cute boys in uniform!" said Brittany, jumping up and down.

"They'll be here in a couple of days for Sectionals," said Tina. She pulled Sugar away from Kurt, and took his left arm. "You can see some of them then. Right now, Kurt has to tell us all about himself."

"It's only fair," nodded Quinn. "Rachel's kept him to herself for a few months. She has to share now." Kurt looked slightly alarmed at her words.

"Don't worry Rachel," said Mercedes. "We'll bring him back." She took Kurt's other arm, and she and Tina along with Quinn, Sugar, and Brittany started marching him out of the choir room. Santana followed behind.

"A little help here?!" yelped Kurt to Rachel.

"Sorry," she said with a laugh and a wave. "I think you're doomed."

Kurt let out a whimper.

Rachel turned back towards Sam as he gave her a hug.

"Nice to have your face back amongst us."

"Good to be back," she said with a smile. "Congrats on being the new lead man."

"Well you know, someone had to," he grinned. "Got to get us back to Nationals."

"Hey Rachel, can I talk to you for a minute?" said Finn with a frown.

"Sure," said the brunette, looking around to make sure Kurt hadn't come back yet. She was a little afraid that between Brittany and Tina there wouldn't be anything left of him. While she had laughed at Kurt when the others had walked him out, she did realize that he didn't have that much in-depth experience with girls on such a close and personal level. It did however make her feel extremely lucky that he had come out of his comfort zone to be with her. Finn pulled her away from Sam and towards an unoccupied section of the choir room.

"While I know you may like this Kurt guy Rachel..." began Finn. Rachel gave him a look of suspicion.

"Finn—"

"Just hear me out, okay?" he said. "I don't think he's good for you. Rachel, he's gay. I mean, like really gay. He had a boyfriend for years."

Rachel stared at him in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"I work for his dad now," said Finn. "I've seen pictures and stuff from Dalton after he found out I had been in show choir too. He's using you or something to get information for the Warblers. Or maybe he's hiding behind you to make him look straight or you're his experiment or something. Look, all I'm saying is that it's weird that all the sudden he's somehow into you just by changing schools."

Rachel scoffed. "Finn, do you seriously think Kurt started seeing me because he wants to use me for _show choir_?" She looked down and shook her head. "Do you really think that little of me Finn? Am I _that_ pathetic that I can't find someone to date without it being about glee club?"

"What? No," said Finn. "I'm... I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"I am a big girl Finn," said Rachel tersely. "I can take care of myself. And Kurt is not using me. He likes me for me. Yes, we sort of knew of each other because of glee club, but we bonded because we're both students of theatre and dream of the day they call our names for a Tony award. He's not hiding behind me, and that really is an insult Finn. Because it's not easy when you're unsure of your sexuality. Yes, he likes boys. But he might like girls too Finn, have you thought of that? That's why he told you in the auditorium that he was pansexual. He wants to love a person, not a gender. I could be a boy named Raymond and he'd still want to date me."

"Well, yeah, then you'd be a boy, and he—"

"I am done talking to you about this," said Rachel, crossing her arms and walking away. "Sexuality and attraction isn't all black and white Finn."

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you," said the tall boy. "Just watch out for yourself. Don't fall head over heels for him and get yourself hurt."

"Well, you're a little late for that," said Rachel. "I fell head over heels about four months ago in a laundry room at NYADA. I like him Finn. He's really sweet, and he's a gentleman. He opens doors for me, buys me dinner. It's romantic."

"Maybe I'm wrong and everything will work out," smiled Finn. Rachel pretended not to notice the flicker of pain on his face. "But... does Burt know about this?"

"Not yet," said Rachel. "He's going to tell him over dinner tonight."

Finn whistled. "So secrets all around then."

"How so?" questioned Rachel, fingering the edge of her jacket.

"Um, I guess I could go ahead and tell you," said Finn. "Kurt's dad and my mom have been seeing each other. Kurt's dad was going to tell him tonight."

Rachel laughed. "Oh this... this is going to be a train wreck, isn't it?"

"On which side of the tracks?"

The brunette couldn't help but snort at the thought.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks to everyone for the reviews. You don't know how much they make me laugh and lift my spirits. :)

* * *

Rachel couldn't help but be a little envious as she watched her friends get settled in at their large table at Breadstix. She might be able to join them after a while, but first, she and Kurt were on a mission. Burt had called Kurt to tell him to go ahead and grab a table, that he would meet him there.

"Getting nervous again?" asked Rachel, leaning into Kurt's shoulder. They were both looking at the menu and trying to ignore the nudging and whispers from Rachel's friends. They finally had to hide their clasped hands under the table because both Tina and Mercedes wouldn't stop grinning in their direction.

"Your friends are going to be the death of me," muttered Kurt. "Never in my life have I been surrounded by that much estrogen, not even when Dalton planned socials with Crawford Country Day. Thankfully the Warblers were usually the entertainment and up onstage."

Rachel laughed. "They are all just curious. We never got to talk to you guys during competitions and such. Dalton is sort of like Never Never Land in Ohio."

Kurt chuckled softly. "It is, isn't it?"

"You are sort of like Peter," smiled Rachel. "To us at least."

"The Warblers are the Lost Boys?"

"Just as long as I don't have to tell them any children's stories," mused Rachel. "When we go to visit." She smiled. "I can't wait to see the school again. Being ousted for being a spy didn't give me much chance to look around."

"Aw, I'm sure they'd enjoy storytime," laughed Kurt. They threaded their fingers together and the brown haired boy leaned in for a kiss. Rachel rolled her eyes when she heard Santana catcall and stuck a menu in front of them. The resounding "Awww" from the New Directions table made them both laugh.

"So Quinn and Mercedes want me to take them shopping," said Kurt. "After they found out that I have clothing brands memorized in alphabetical order and by what year they were first founded."

"I'm sure that should be an interesting trip," smiled Rachel. "Both Quinn and Mercedes are really nice Kurt, they won't bite."

"Brittany kept staring at me," frowned Kurt. "I don't know why. She looks familiar, but I can't place it."

Rachel shrugged. "It's Brittany. She's a little... off I think. At times. Other times she's deeply insightful and surprisingly intelligent. But she believes her cat reads her diary and is a slumlord."

"That's... random," laughed Kurt. "But makes for interesting conversation I'd expect."

"It does make for interesting moments," nodded Rachel. "She'll be colorful commentary when they make the TV movie about my career."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his drink. Rachel watched as he broke out in a big smile as Burt Hummel had walked into the restaurant. The Jewish girl chuckled at Kurt's child like cuteness at seeing his dad. He looked exactly like the photo sitting on Kurt's desk, even down to the denim baseball cap. The countertenor jumped up to give his dad a hug.

"Whoa, another one?" said Burt. "Must be a special occasion."

"Dad," said Kurt, rolling his eyes.

"And who's this?" asked Burt. Rachel stood and shook his hand.

"This is Rachel," said Kurt. "She attends NYADA too. We live in the same dorm."

"And you're from Lima?"

"I am," smiled Rachel. "I think you may know my dads. Hiram and Leroy Berry?"

Recognition lit up in Burt's eyes. "I do. Leroy brings in your family cars a lot. He's an architect for the city, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes," nodded the brunette. "Head actually. He does all the city's planning and development."

"Not that I mind your friend joining us for dinner," said Burt. "But Kurt, I had some news-"

"As do I," said Kurt lightly. "Which is why Rachel's here."

"Oh?" said Burt as the waitress took his drink order with a nod and handed him a menu. Kurt looked apprehensively between Burt and Rachel.

"Dad, you know how you I told you a long time ago that you'd never have to worry about me getting a girl pregnant?"

Burt looked at him strange. "Yes, It was right around the time you finally came out and told me that you liked boys."

"Well," said Kurt lightly, taking Rachel's hand. "That might could... change."

"Oh no, there will be no babies," said the brunette, looking at Kurt like he had gone mad. "While I am happy that you would consider me a mother to your potential children, we've only been dating for two months, you silly goose. Telling your dad that be a little much, considering."

"I know, it was a cheap sex joke. I panicked."

"You might want to talk to your dad instead of me. I think he might be in shock."

Burt was looking quickly between Kurt and Rachel, as to assess if they were lying to him or not.

"Kurt," began Burt holding up his hand in front of him. "This isn't going to be one of your phases, is it? Like the first time you broke up with Blaine for two weeks? You swore off boys and dating and listened to _Single Ladies_ the whole entire time while crying into mint chocolate chip double chunk ice cream?"

"No," said Kurt. "I can safely say that this doesn't involve me gaining ten pounds and a weird fascination with Beyonce."

"So you two-"

"Are dating, yes," said Kurt.

"I- wow," said Burt, taking a drink of the beer the waitress had just brought to him. "You might want to bring me a couple more of those," he said before she left. "You always up and surprise me kiddo, but I never thought of something like this."

"It's a little surprising to me too," said Kurt. "But I like Rachel a lot. I think I have for a while. You remember when I went to McKinley to see the production of _West Side Story_?"

"You came back raving about how they butch-"

"Never mind about that," cut in Kurt. He looked quickly to Rachel, who was giving him a skeptical look. "But I used to watch their performances at show choir competitions and Rachel blew me away every single time. When I found out that she was going to NYADA too, I knew I just had to meet her. I really like her dad."

Rachel felt her face grow warm. She started fanning her cheeks. "That was really sweet Kurt," she said, throwing her arms around his shoulders.

"Does he treat you well?" asked the garage shop owner to Rachel.

"The best," nodded the brunette. "He is the perfect gentleman. Although I'm not sure I'm the best girlfriend. I have to bribe him with coffee."

Burt chuckled. "That is an easy bribe. He does need his caffeine." He took another drink from his beer. "So you were in the New Directions then huh? I remember some of your performances. Lot of energy."

"We tried," smiled Rachel. "I was lead singer."

"Aha, I thought so. Finn told me some things," said Burt. "He also said you were going to NYADA. I had forgotten until Kurt mentioned it. You need to come over for dinner one night young lady and we can all sit down and get to know each other."

"Finn?" frowned Kurt. "That big tall guy that thought-"

"Yes," said Rachel quickly, trying to avoid that conversation. "Finn is working for your dad at the shop."

"I see," said Kurt with a look to Rachel.

"Which, is partially why I wanted to talk to you tonight," said Burt with a big smile. "Ah, here she comes." Kurt turned and saw a brunette haired lady walking towards them. Burt got up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Dad?"

"Kurt, I'd like you to meet Carole Hudson." Kurt stood and she unexpectedly gave him a hug. He looked at his dad in deep confusion over Carole's shoulder.

"Oh, you're so much cuter in person," said the woman, still holding onto his shoulders and standing back to take a look at him. "Your dad has told me all about you."

"Well, I'm at a bit of a loss," began Kurt, looking at Burt strangely. "He hasn't said anything about you."

"This didn't seem like something your old man wanted to say over the phone," said Burt. "Kurt... Carole and I have been dating for a few months now. She came into the shop one day looking for Finn, and he introduced us."

"Uh, wow," said Kurt, looking surprised. "I didn't... I didn't know you wanted to date again Dad."

"I didn't. Well, I didn't think I did till I met Carole," explained Burt. "But she's been the best. And she knows everything Kurt, so she's been helping me with my diet and exercise." He patted his stomach. "I've lost about ten pounds since August."

"That's great," said Kurt with a soft smile. "It's about time."

"I guess I needed the motivation," said Burt. "Not that you weren't Kurt, but-"

"He just wanted the company," said Carole. "He said he missed his exercise partner."

"Yeah, he ran off to some school called NYADA," joked Burt. "Don't know why."

"So that's how you two know each other," said Carole, nodding. "I was wondering how Kurt knew Rachel."

"You know Rachel?" asked Burt.

"Yes," said Carole. Rachel was trying to avoid Carole's eyes and wincing slightly. "Rachel was one of Finn's ex-girlfriends. He's only ever had two, and it took him a long time to get over both. So you two have become friends then huh? Guess it's good to have someone familiar in your corner in a big city like New York."

"You could say that," said Burt.

"You here with the other New Directions sweetie?" said Carole to Rachel. "I saw them on the way in."

"I'll join them in a bit," said the brunette girl. "But I was here with Kurt."

"Kurt had a bit of news," said Burt. "Seems we've both been keeping secrets."

Rachel could feel Kurt squirming against her. He knew he wasn't comfortable with how this conversation with going. But then, he wasn't expecting his dad to drop a bomb on him. Like his dad didn't expect the nuclear explosion that had been handed to him. She squeezed his knee under the table. That seemed to help him relax a little.

The waitress came back and took their dinner orders, and was back on her way.

"So," said Carole with a smile. "Are you two doing a special duet or something at NYADA? I know you two have great voices, and-"

"You might could say that Mrs. Hudson," smiled Rachel brightly. She glanced at Kurt with a small smirk. He did his best to hide a small smile. "Kurt and I have been dating for about two months now."

"Oh," said Carole, glancing quickly at Burt, whi shrugged.

"It was news to me too."

* * *

A few minutes later when the waitress brought Carole's drink and told them their food was on the way, Rachel took a moment to get up and stretch and go over to her friends, who seemed to be watching their table with interest, especially Finn and Brittany. She ignored Finn for now, but stopped by the blonde, who was frowning like she was thinking hard.

"Something the matter Brittany?"

"She still thinks Kurt looks familiar, but she can't figure out how," said Santana.

"I know him... from somewhere."

"Yeah, we've been playing that game," added in Tina. "Most of us have it about figured out. Kurt helped me out of the fountain at the mall when I fell in. Well, him and another boy. I hit my head pretty hard that day."

"He handed my mom her wallet back once," said Artie. "She didn't even know she had dropped it in the supermarket. I remembered him only because he was wearing a uniform and when he tapped me on the shoulder and it looked like he had been crying."

"You Puck?" asked Rachel. Puck shook his head. "I'm with Brittany on that one. I can't place him."

"Now that I think of it," said Santana, turning sharply on Puck. "Didn't the Warblers do a duet of _Candles_ once? You were crying like a baby."

"They did," said Rachel, nodding. "I was wondering why Puck was so red-eyed."

"The song's nice, alright?" said Puck. "I like it."

"Wow, Puck appreciating a song by _Hey Monday_," said Tina. "When does the ground rise up and swallow us all?"

"Hey, we sang Madonna and Lady Gaga," warned Puck. "I don't think I could fall any further down the pathetic pole."

"There's always Savage Garden and Vanessa Carlton," smirked Santana.

"But I like Savage Garden," frowned Brittany.

"And you like Aqua," said Santana, rolling her eyes.

"And I'm not the one with a fanatical obsession with Usher," said Puck, staring at Santana.

"Hey Usher is a damn fine performer," said Mercedes. Santana grinned and they shared a high-five across the table.

Rachel laughed as she looked away from her friends and saw that a few waiters were bringing trays of food to the table. She moved as they placed their plates down in front of their orderers. When one of the waiters placed a plate of spaghetti and meatballs in front of Brittany, her eyes grew wide. When the waiter moved out of the way, Brittany took off across the restaurant towards Kurt, who had gone to the restroom and was walking back towards his table.

"Spaghetti boy!" She tackled and hugged him hard. "I finally remembered you!"

Kurt did a double take between Brittany attached to his torso and Rachel and Santana who were looking confused. The blonde cheerleader took Kurt by the hand and lead him towards the New Directions table.

"I finally thought of it!" she said beaming. "You remember when we were in middle school San and you couldn't go to the competition because your grandfather had died?"

"Yeah," said Santana softly. "Coach Reynolds nearly pitched a fit, but she let me off for the funeral."

"Well, afterwards we stopped for pizza at that Italian place in Westerville," said Brittany. "And there was a bunch of boys there, celebrating something."

"It was Ethan's birthday," broke in Kurt with a laugh, finally understanding. "His mom threw him a pizza party."

"And I wanted spaghetti," said Brittany, pointing to her plate. "But the other girls were making fun of me because I was being different, so I left them. There was another boy sitting by himself. He was not like the rest of the boys, and he was eating spaghetti too. So I sat down beside him. He was reading a fashion magazine and so we started talking about it and making fun of the air-brushing on the models."

Kurt laughed and gave Brittany a small smile. "We did, didn't we?"

Brittany nodded. "You were really sweet Kurt. We even pretended to eat our spaghetti like _Lady and the Tramp_."

The brown haired boy snorted at the memory, shaking his head.

"I was sad when I had to leave," pouted Brittany. "You were fun. The other girls just wanted to talk to the boys, and Santana wasn't there to keep me company. You smelled so nice, and your hands were so soft. Like babies hands."

Santana laughed out loud. "Come to think of it, I remember Brittany saying that she spent the whole entire time talking to a baby. I wondered how an infant knew so much about the modeling industry."

"I couldn't remember your name," said Brittany with a frown. "And I lost your number. I think my cat must have ate it."

"Aw, it's okay," said Kurt. "I was glad we got to keep each other company for a little while. I really didn't feel like walking back to Dalton, and Ethan's mom was really nice to take the whole entire class out for dinner."

"So you went to pizza parties and picked up blonde cheerleaders in middle school," said Puck an approving nod. "Damn Hummel."

"Pretending to be Tramp," chuckled Rachel. Kurt glared at his girlfriend. The brunette grinned and pretended to look innocent. "What? It's cute that Brittany was your first date."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Who's to say that was my first date?" He walked back to the table where his dad and Carole were sitting and talking.

"Dang, even the girlfriend gets a burn," said Artie with a laugh. He pointed his fork at Rachel. "He's a keeper."

"He'll be good at knocking Rachel off her pedestal once in a while," said Quinn with a small smirk. More than a few giggles and chuckles came from around the table.

"Hey, I am perfectly capable of downsizing my own ego," frowned Rachel. Mercedes stood and gave Rachel a hug.

"Your ego is perfectly fine, most of the time," she said in a tease. "Sometimes a little diva is warranted."

"Exactly," said Rachel. "And Brittany, you are not allowed to date my boyfriend ever again."

"But he has such soft hands," whimpered Brittany. Santana rolled her eyes.

"I think your bi-curious boy is safe Berry."

* * *

The friends who were still in the glee club, plus Mike, Finn, and Mercedes all headed back to the school for one final run through for the night. They had already done their dress rehearsal earlier in the day, but Will, Emma, and Coach Beiste had requested one last line read through for the night before the performance tomorrow. Rachel was glad her friends had not requested her presence for anything, as she did want to spend a little alone time with Kurt before the evening was over. When she instructed him to drive back to McKinley, he gave her a funny look.

"Memory," reminded Rachel. "The school will still be open."

"Okay," laughed Kurt. "What did you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

"What, no heavy petting at Makeout Point?"

"Kurt, seriously. Who does that anymore?" She did however blush furiously and have to duck her head at the thought.

Once they had pulled into the school, Rachel saw that Mr. Schue, Emma, and Beiste had all the kids gathered in the choir room. She gasped when she saw that they had already put the first set up for the opener tomorrow in the auditorium as she pulled Kurt inside and down towards the stage.

"Well, the scenery is well done," said Kurt, admiring their handiwork. "Looks about like a 1950's high school. At least the lockers never change."

"Mmhmm," said Rachel absently. She leaned into Kurt, her brown eyes glazing over slightly.

"I brought you back here because while I do have some great memories of this place, I never... I never got to have that high school love like I always wanted," said Rachel. "I thought my desire for the stage drove away the suitors that I had- along with a myriad of other things. The teenage love story... like _Romeo & Juliet_, _Titanic_, or even _West Side Story_..."

"You do realize those are all tragedies, right?"

Rachel took Kurt's hand. "Please... tell me we won't be like them."

Kurt looked at her. "Are you worried about something? Because if this is about what everyone was saying earlier..."

The brunette shook her head. She laughed softly. "It's my own insecurities, I suppose." Her fingers grazed lightly over Kurt's cheek. "Sometimes I have a hard time believing you are real." She placed a finger on his nose. He wrinkled it at her touch. "And that you are mine."

He took her finger and kissed it. "Well, I am quite real, the last time I checked at least. And I will be yours as long as you will have me."

"Or as long as you will have me."

"Rachel... don't put yourself down like that. You are just as unbelievable yourself sometimes."

She smiled at that. "You're the one that I want Kurt."

"Well, as long as you don't expect me to break out into Danny's part in the song..."

Rachel laughed and pulled Kurt's shoulders down and she kissed him hard. He closed his eyes and kissed back. Losing themselves in the moment, Rachel realized Kurt was holding her around the waist, and her feet were nearly off the ground. She slipped out of her shoes and stood on the tops of his boots. While she did enjoy at how much taller Kurt was than her, it did make for interesting kisses. Her form melded perfectly against his otherwise. It was warm and inviting, and really all she wanted was to see more of those curves underneath the clothing.

She ran her hands through his hair, which she knew would illicit her a small moan. Kurt's neck and head were sensitive. Their kiss broke apart, and Rachel sighed happily.

"I think you helped me live out my high school fantasy, even it is a few months too late."

"Did you receive a standing ovation?"

Rachel chuckled. "Of course. I love Mike, but we just never made a connection as Tony and Maria." She idly played with the gold buttons on Kurt's jacket. She thought she heard a murmur of "if you break the thread, you're sewing them back on" but she ignored it.

"You would have made the better Tony."

"But of course," said Kurt, squaring his shoulders. "I have a certain interest in Maria."

"How to solve a problem like Maria?"

The brown haired boy laughed at that. "More like, how do I convince Maria to come back to my vehicle so we can go home."

Rachel grinned and reached for her shoes. "Will there be kisses?"

Kurt chuckled and held out a hand to Rachel. "I suppose."

"Then I will gladly accompany you and Dolly," said Rachel with a smirk.

"Would you like to come with us for coffee in the morning?"

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea," said the brunette as they headed out the main doors of the high school.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry about the lateness with this chapter. My scatter brain-ness had me working on several different stories. Juggling different head canons, oi. I promise there will be lots more hummelberry fluff in the near future. You know there's always going to be drama when it comes to Lima. ;)

* * *

Rachel was up early and stretching before she got on the elliptical when Leroy Berry knocked on the door and came into her room.

"Morning Dad," she said with a smile as he kissed the top of her head.

"Thought I'd come say bye to my baby girl before work," he said as he gave her a hug. "Happy to have you home, even if it is for a little while."

"I'm happy to be home," smiled the brunette. "Though I miss the sounds of New York streets."

Leroy chuckled. "You'll get back to them soon enough. You and your new boyfriend."

"Dad."

"Sorry dear," chuckled Leroy. "You know me and Daddy think it's adorable that you found someone so suddenly. And from Lima too."

"Doing my clothes," laughed Rachel, crinkling her nose.

"I've seen him a time or two when I'd take in the car for an oil change," said Leroy thoughtfully. "Didn't know he was a Dalton boy. Guess it goes to show you not to judge a kid by his coveralls."

Rachel giggled at that. She wanted to see Kurt in his work clothes. "No, guess you can't."

"Have you two been careful?"

"Dad!"

"Well it is a valid question sweetheart."

"We haven't- it's only been two months! Did Daddy send you in here to ask that?"

Leroy sighed. "You know your father too well."

"You both, I swear-"

Leroy laughed. "We just want to make sure you finish your education honey. Things can up and surprise you."

"We will be careful if and when the time comes," said Rachel. She was starting to blush. "Kurt's been a perfect gentleman Dad. He hasn't even asked."

"So I don't need to go and purchase a shotgun before dinner. Good to know."

"Dinner?" frowned Rachel.

Leroy nodded. "Before you go to _Grease_ tonight at McKinley, we wanted to have Kurt over for dinner. It is short notice, but-"

"I'll have to call and ask him," said Rachel. "He might be helping his dad out at work."

"Find out and let your Daddy know please," said Leroy. He looked at his watch and kissed Rachel on her forehead. "I've got to run. I have to be in a meeting with the city council at 9."

Rachel nodded and Leroy left with a wave. She sat down on the bed and picked up her cell phone. She didn't know if Kurt would be awake or asleep, but if Daddy was going to be cooking, he probably would want to go shopping.

When the phone picked up, Rachel could hear machinery in the background. She laughed. Kurt was up already and in the shop.

"Hold on just a moment _Rachel_," said Kurt in a slight sarcastic tone. She heard a voice and then footsteps. The crunching of gravel made her think that Kurt had walked out of the building.

"Oh thank god," he said into the phone after letting out a deep breath. "Come save me."

"From what?" Rachel switched the phone to her other ear. She could heart Kurt grinding his teeth a little in frustration.

"Finn. He keeps questioning me about the extent of our relationship. Like dogging my every step. My dad set him up to work with me since he's still learning the ropes, but I'm not sure how much more I can take. He's like a large... puppy dog."

"Like a St. Bernard?"

"Oh my god yes."

Rachel giggled at that. "So coffee early then."

"Please," whimpered Kurt. "I'm starting to think you are more trouble than you are worth."

"Haha. Finn's... just Finn. He has issues with self-entitlement. He feels like he has the right to have a girlfriend. And he thinks he needs to prove his manhood because it's what expected of him. And since Quinn broke up with him, I'd bet my Barbra collection he thought I'd change my mind and want him back, even though it's been two years."

She heard more walking and figured Kurt was getting further away from the garage.

"Confidence issues much?"

"Finn isn't the brightest crayon in the box, or the sharpest."

"Well, at least he is a good worker," sighed Kurt. "Dad likes having him around. Something about fresh blood in the shop."

"And that maybe all he aspires to be," shrugged Rachel. "I thought he had an excellent plan with the military... but I guess shooting himself in the leg is not a very good sign of a soldier."

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I'd want him around guns. Or me. Particularly right now while he's giving me strange looks and asking me how many boys I have fucked."

Rachel sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'll talk to him."

"I can handle it," said Kurt tiredly. "He needs to learn his place. You are your own person, and not a prize to be won."

"Oh god," groaned Rachel. "He probably does see you as a Jafar type. The trickster, the villain. The one he needs to save me from."

Kurt laughed. "So NYADA is your prison then?"

"If it's a cage, then I am perfectly content upon staying trapped under your spell," mused Rachel.

"Good to know," Kurt chuckled. Rachel knew he was probably smiling on the other end. "Now come save me so we can talk more in faerie tale references with a good cup of coffee? You can be my knight in shining armor."

The brunette sighed. "I suppose I could forego my morning exercise routine just this once."

"Please do."

* * *

"So your dads want me to come over for dinner tonight?" said Kurt as they sat in the Lima Bean. Kurt crossed his legs as he played with the scarf around his neck. Rachel took a sip of her Chai. She wondered how many scarves Kurt actually owned.

"I know it's a little short notice, but-"

"It's fine," said Kurt, waving his hand. "I did accept the invitation, and we are going to see your friends afterwards. So it won't be that long of dinner I'd imagine."

Rachel laughed and leaned into Kurt. "I think Daddy is getting off at three to start cooking. I told him you loved a variety of cuisines. I think he wants to impress you."

Kurt nearly choked on his coffee.

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?"

"You don't know Daddy," said Rachel. "It's his way of showing off."

"So I should refrain from showing up with a six pack of beer and a box of condoms then."

Rachel sighed. "Please. Dad already joked about buying a shotgun on his way home."

Kurt squeaked. Rachel was fairly certain that Kurt imitated mice when he was actually scared of something. He wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Sometimes I have to sit back and wonder what strange path my life has taken in the past five months or so," sighed Kurt. "What have you done to me?"

"I wouldn't know," admitted Rachel, running her finger across her name on the cup she was drinking out of. "I think we both fell down the rabbit hole."

Kurt checked his phone. "So Cassandra is the Queen of Hearts?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"Down girl."

"I suppose," sighed Rachel. "I could see her walking around me, going 'Off with her head!'" She started gesturing with her hands.

Kurt laughed and was typing something on his phone. "Sorry, Jeff just sent me something." He put his phone down. "Nick is running around campus like a wildman. They're climbing trees. The monkeys."

"No need to apologize Kurt, they're your friends," smiled Rachel. "You grew up with them."

"More like mothered them sometimes," muttered Kurt. "But back to our point, July would make a good Queen."

"She would."

"Then I offer up Mr. Logan and Ms. Cooper for the Mad Hatter and the March Hare."

"Oh god," laughed Rachel out loud. "They so would be."

"Hey!" said Kurt suddenly with a smile. The brunette looked up and saw Mercedes and Sam entering the coffee shop with a wave.

"Hello you two love birds," teased Mercedes to Rachel. "You coming to hang out for a while? They're going to be running through the songs. Think Mr. and Mrs. Schue are cooking dinner for everyone later if you want to stay."

"That's nice of them," said Rachel. "I might come over for a little bit, but Kurt and I have dinner plans before the show."

"Oh?"

"Kurt's coming to meet my Dads," said Rachel.

"That should be interesting," said Mercedes. "Her Dads are sweethearts. You have nothing to worry about Kurt."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he said easily. "Just a little nervous. Never thought I'd be on this side of fence."

"I was nervous when I met Mr. and Mrs. Jones too," said Sam. "But they made me fried chicken and biscuits with honey. Felt like home."

"Aww, that's sweet babe," said Mercedes, kissing his cheek. "And believe me, he ate about six pieces and four biscuits. I think he flopped down on the couch next to Daddy and they watched a football game afterwards moaning about their full stomachs."

"Sorry Kurt," teased Rachel. "My Dads don't watch football."

"No worries here," said Kurt. "I leave those to my own dad." He sighed and looked at the time. "I had better go sweetie." He kissed Rachel on the cheek. "Or Dad's going to start calling. He's already losing Finn to the musical mid-morning, better not make it two."

Rachel chuckled. "At least you get to work Finn free."

"Thank god." Kurt waved at all of them before going out the door.

Sam frowned. "Finn bothering him or something?"

"Finn's being a little annoying," said Rachel. "But Kurt said he could handle it." Rachel took a sip of her chai and looked at Sam. "You boys and having to prove your masculinity."

"We beat on chest and club our enemies," said the blonde teenage boy in his best caveman voice. He pounded his fist in his hand. "We is men. Is law."

"Well Mr. Caveman, we women need to get you to McKinley so you can prance on stage as Kenickie," chuckled Mercedes.

"Wait," said Rachel. "You're not playing Danny?"

"Nope," grinned Sam. "Joe's playing Danny."

Rachel gasped. "Good for Joe! He does have a great voice. But... the dreds..."

"Sandy's Asian with brown hair," said Mercedes. "Rizzo is blonde and Teen Angel is being played by Brittany." The black girl shrugged. "The only one who looks their part is Sugar as Frenchy. I swear to you Rachel, it's uncanny how she looks like her in costume."

"Well, we've always been unconventional," sighed Rachel. She gave a slight smile and shrugged her shoulders. "Why start now?"

"Exactly," grinned Sam.

* * *

Rachel went to the school with Mercedes and Sam and helped Tina with the costumes. The poor new girl Marley looked frazzled as she tried to be useful. Mercedes finally settled her down and was showing her how to do a quick stitch that would fix any needed repair. Kitty was standing next to Quinn and giving cold hard stares at Marley.

Rachel gave a questioning look to Tina, who rolled her eyes. The Jewish girl sighed.

"Guess it never ends, huh?"

The Asian girl stuck a pin in the pin cushion. "Nope. And over a Puckerman too."

"Aww... drama hug time," said Rachel wrapped her arms around Tina. Mercedes sat down beside them and wrapped her arms around them both.

"I've missed our group hugs," sighed the Jewish girl. "This is nice."

Tina laughed. "So I have lived up to the name of Rachel Berry's successor?"

"We'll see," chuckled Rachel. "After the show tonight I'll give you a final vote. But I know you'll do great. You have a better memory than all of us and I know Mercedes has you killin' those vocals. You'll be the best Sandy ever, well until I play in the revival."

"The killing part is about right," groaned Tina. Mercedes laughed.

"I haven't killed you... yet. Mess up tonight and Mike will have to hide your behind."

* * *

After doing some last minute coaching on vocals and choreography, Rachel was tired. And it was only a few minutes after three. She headed out from McKinley and went home to take a relaxing bath before dinner. Her Daddy had requested Kurt come over between 4:30 and 5:00. She had just enough time to help with prep and get ready for the show.

She pictured Kurt pacing up and down the garage with a giggle as she parked and took off her seat belt. Taking her keys out of her purse, she unlocked the front door and heard the sound of a knife hitting the cutting board.

"Already?" said Rachel. "You're working fast today," she teased Hiram Berry as the brunette took a moment to wash her hands. He chuckled and handed her a knife off the rack on the wall.

"I've already got the brussel sprouts roasting in the oven with ginger, bacon, and cranberry. The risotto is about to start boiling if you wouldn't mind stirring for 20 minutes. Or you can chop up some more vegetables and bleu cheese for the quiche. The spinach salad is in the fridge getting cold."

"I'll chop," said the brunette. "I need a warm, relaxing bath."

"Fine, leave your poor old dad slaving over a hot stove."

Rachel giggled as she reached for the red onion. "You're the one who decided to make your morel mushroom risotto."

Hiram laughed. Rachel always loved to see him doing so, because it felt like the stars danced in her daddy's eyes when he did. "Yes, go. I suppose I'll be alright."

"Good," said Rachel with a smile. "I need to be there for my boyfriend's stage entrance."

"You surely have been keeping him in the wings."

"I think I was afraid." She ran the knife through the onion.

"Of what?"

"Of it not being real. That it wouldn't last."

"Aww sweetheart," said Hiram. "Kurt seems like a nice kid."

"He is," said Rachel, turning the onion around and cutting it into smaller pieces. "He is very special."

* * *

Rachel was curling her hair when she heard the doorbell. She looked at the time on the alarm clock beside her bed. 4:45. Could he have any more perfect timing? She smoothed an imaginary wrinkle out of her short black dress and went to answer the door. She got downstairs and found that Dad had answered it for her. Leroy was laughing and shaking Kurt's hand.

"I was coming," she said with a pout. Leroy chuckled. "Sorry dear, I was getting my briefcase by the door."

"You mean you were lurking at the window," said Rachel, giving her Dad an skeptical look.

"It's fine Rachel," said Kurt. "He's very charming."

"And I still can't believe all these years of seeing you in Burt's shop I never thought of asking where you went to school. I guess I always assumed McKinley or North Lima."

"Those are scary thoughts," said Kurt with a laugh. "Well semi-scary. If I had the friends Rachel does, then maybe public school wouldn't have been so bad."

"She has been lucky like that," nodded Leroy. "Did you not have many friends at Dalton?"

"Some," said Kurt. "The Warblers were my closest ones."

"Ah, the glee club," said Leroy with a smile. "I never got involved, but they always put on a good show in my day."

"They still do," said Kurt with a chuckle. Rachel reached over and kissed his cheek and took his coat while there was a lull in conversation. She had a feeling that her Dad and Kurt would find a million things to talk about over dinner.

"Would you like some sparkling water or a freshly made juice blend?" said Rachel.

Kurt took her hand and squeezed it. "I'm okay," he said.

Leroy took the moment to "go check on dinner." Rachel grinned. That usually meant he could hear Daddy singing in the kitchen and was probably distracted from watching the stove. The Jewish girl pulled Kurt into the living room and away from the hall.

"Sorry about that," she sighed. "I was going to try to beat him to the door. I didn't make it."

"Well, that's why I'm here," chuckled Kurt. "To make a good impression right?" He was looking around the living room. "Your fathers have such good taste. Love the contrast between the dark wood and the light green and cream."

"They will be pleased to hear that," smiled Rachel as she pulled closer to him. Kurt wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his chest.

"Tina and Mercedes are mad at me for springing the daddy dinner so soon," she chuckled. "They want to know all the details. Although I do hope Tina is practicing and not checking her phone."

"I'm sure she's probably quite distracted by the show," said Kurt.

"Let's hope," smirked Rachel. "How was your Finn-less afternoon?"

"Much better," said Kurt. "Dad and I worked together too. Been ages since we have. He was usually either doing paperwork or I was performing with the glee club. Though remind me when we get back to New York that I need another manicure. Maybe we can find a day spa and just have a nice day out."

"That does sound rather enjoyable," said Rachel, picking up Kurt's hand. To her, his hands looked immaculate. But a few of the nail edges looked like they had been reshaped.

"Yes, I know. I broke some," he sighed. "I keep them short, but not this short."

Rachel kissed his hands. "I like them just fine."

Kurt blushed slightly, taking Rachel's hands into his own. She smiled and secretly admired his outfit. It was a simple black suit with a silver shirt and black ascot. The lines were simple and clean cut, but well tailored. With his hair combed over to the side and gently curled, she swore he had just stepped out of the age of black and white movies.

"Don't even think about running your hands through my hair," he murmured. Rachel chuckled at that.

"Maybe later," teased Rachel. "You make it so tempting."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. His hands moving quickly, he reached for Rachel's hair, pulling at the strands near her face. The brunette squealed, moving away from Kurt.

"No! Not the hair!"

Kurt laughed, the skin around his eyes crinkling in amusement. "Now who's hair is tempting?"

Rachel gave him a mock pout. "You know, it's almost like we're little kids again. You probably would have pulled on my pigtails."

Kurt sniffed. "Only to pull it out and give you a more fashionable french braid."

Rachel gasped. "You know how to french braid?"

"I have cousins and relatives, most of which are little or pre-teens. Of course I do."

"Sometimes you utterly amaze me," laughed Rachel. "We need to make plans for you to do my hair."

"I might be a little rusty," admitted Kurt. "Not too many girls at Dalton."

"Looking forward to Thanksgiving tomorrow?"

"You mean the cooking?" laughed Kurt, rearranging some of the throw pillows on the couch and sitting back. "Think Dad wants to go all out this year, what with Carole and Finn and me being away..."

"I'm going to go ahead and apologize for any stories you may hear right now," groaned Rachel. "And the awkwardness. I'm sorry Kurt."

"It's not your fault Rachel," said Kurt with a sigh. "Apparently it's mine for having an interest in a cute girl." He kissed Rachel on the cheek, who blushed at his compliment. "Why is it always one way or another? Can't a person like any person?"

"Because some people think sexuality is strict and to the point. And that everyone else are deviants and not "right" in their opinion," said the brunette. "Our society as it stands is very prudish, very Protestant. But at least no one yet has congratulated you on 'seeing the light.'"

The look on Kurt's face was somewhere between appalled and confusion, which ended up giving him a vague look of disbelief.

"It always goes back to religion, doesn't it?" sighed Kurt.

"Unfortunately, religion did play a big role in developing our society for centuries," nodded Rachel.

"Ooh, a religious discussion," said Hiram as he stood in the doorway. "Please tell me my darling child is not trying to convince you to bring up any future children in the Jewish faith already."

"Daddy!" said Rachel. "No. We've barely even talked about religion."

"And politics too I'm assuming."

"It does make for lighter and more welcome conversation," said Kurt. "Time is better taken up by discussing Broadway and gossiping about our fellow NYADA students."

"How would you classify yourself politically?" asked Hiram. "Blue collar family, but-"

Leroy came up beside his husband and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Hiram honey, don't grill the boy on the hard stuff so soon. We just have set dinner on the table."

* * *

Dinner had gone better than expected in Rachel's opinion. Kurt had charmed her dads, despite their best attempts to make him flustered. They seemed to love him, even asking him to play a little for them once she had let it slip that he played piano. They had broken out the wine and listened attentively as Kurt played and sang along to the Beatles _Let It Be._ Rachel sighed happily. Seeing her dads content with her new boyfriend meant a lot to her.

"We need to get going if we're going to take it to the show," said the brunette after looking at the time. "Sorry Dad and Daddy, I need to steal him back."

"Awww, but we're just getting to know each other," said Hiram. Kurt was giving Rachel an amused look. She shook her head.

"I apologize Daddy, but I'm not leaving him here with you. I'm afraid of what I might come home to, like you two showing him all my baby pictures."

Leroy laughed. "You two have fun sweetheart."

"No, the baby pictures don't come out till at least Christmas or New Years," chuckled Hiram. "Be safe going out."

"We will," promised Kurt. Rachel collected their jackets from the closet and handed his to him. They left with a goodbye and a wave. Walking out onto the driveway, Rachel greeted Dolly with a pat as Kurt unlocked the doors. He rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to do that, you know."

"And hurt her feelings? Absolutely not," said Rachel in mock horror. "I'd like to stay on her good side."

"What about my good side?" smirked Kurt. "Because one of these days we're going to talk about your collection of animal sweaters."

Rachel whimpered. "What about my sweaters? I like them."

"They should be taken out back and shot."

The Jewish girl scoffed. "You know, I could say the same about all your skull prints. I mean really. Why do you wear human bones? Even your scarves have them."

The look on Kurt's face was incredulous as he started the vehicle. "I happen to appreciate the imagery. It reminds me that we are all finite, and that we should seize the day."

"You could wear a shirt that says _Carpe Diem_ and it'd be the same thing."

Kurt gave her a sideways look. Rachel couldn't help but break out into laughter. "Truce?"

"For now. We are still going to talk about those animal sweaters."

"You're just jealous of my owl."

Kurt groaned. "I can't believe I just had this conversation with you."

"And I won," she said softly to herself, looking in the side view mirror. She was going to be grinning for the rest of the night.

* * *

Their third trip together into McKinley was a little more crowded, but Brittany spotted them and bounced over. She gave them a hug and handed them a program each.

"I can't wait for you to see me onstage! I'm an angel, but I don't have wings. So you'll just have to pretend."

"I'm sure you'll be gorgeous," said Kurt with a wink. Brittany brightened and looked at the time on Kurt's watch.

"I have to go change!" she said loudly as she ran down the hallway, her Cheerios skirt swirling around her thighs.

"Is that a daily occurrence?" asked Kurt. Rachel realized he was gesturing to the back of Brittany's cheerleading uniform as she ran.

"Unfortunately here at McKinley, it is."

"And how do teenage boys concentrate during class?"

"... I think you can answer your own question. This is a public high school. If it wasn't gym or lunch, they didn't."

"Point taken."

Rachel smirked, giving him a look. "Although that begs the question... How did YOU concentrate at an all-boys school?"

"Please," said Kurt, holding his head high. "I am a romantic at heart. There is nothing sexier than doing things for your loved one. It isn't always about the physicality of it all."

Rachel knew he was lying through his teeth. "And how many sport practices did you secretly watch?"

They had made it to their seats and were sitting down before Kurt answered.

"Just the swim team," he sighed. "They practiced year round in the indoor arena."

"And the tennis team."

"Hey, I had... obligations for that one."

"Well, I can't blame you there. I'd want to stare at my boyfriend's ass too." She nudged his shoulder as he grimaced. "When glee club was over, Mercedes, Tina, and I would go and watch football practice. They had Mike and Sam, but I was free to oogle in general. And I hate to say it, but Puck does have a firmly toned derriere."

"That I can agree with," said Kurt. "If only you could get him out of those jeans he was wearing. Those were hideous."

"Puck's mom isn't the wealthiest," said Rachel with a soft frown. "She does what she can. And while Puck may have a heart of gold, he tried to take off with an ATM machine and landed himself in juvie for a while. I couldn't even count the number of fights he's been in."

"He sounds like a nice guy when he wants to be by all that you've told me," nodded Kurt. "Are you two close?"

"You could say we are friends," said Rachel as she tucked her purse under the seat next to her feet. She took Kurt's hand into hers. "He was a good listener and he offered level headed advice. When he didn't want to feel me up, that is."

"I can't say I blame him for trying."

"Who's to say he didn't succeed?" teased Rachel. "I'm not that completely innocent to turn down affection."

"I guess we really haven't gotten on the topic of each other's... affectional history?" said Kurt. "Is that even a term?"

Rachel chuckled. "I suppose you can coin it, yes. Or you could just ask what base I've gotten to."

"Oh good lord no. No baseball terms. I listened to enough of that at Dalton."

The house lights started to dim, and the stage lights were blinking, signaling the start of the performance.

"I guess this is a topic we'll have to discuss later."

Kurt nodded and the curtain started to rise.

* * *

However strange Joe and Tina may have seemed as Danny and Sandy at first, they had played their hearts out to a standing ovation. Rachel had whistled and jumped up and down. Even Kurt had to agree that they had done a good job for a high school production. He even begrudgingly admitted Tina had good acting skills. Rachel smiled at that, knowing her friend would really take that as a compliment.

"Come on, let's go see them," said Rachel with a big smile. "They're probably headed back in the choir room already." She started to move out of the aisle and into the crowd when Kurt hissed suddenly, pulling her back against him.

"Kurt, wha-"

He pointed to the pathway beside him and the retreating back of a navy blue blazer. The boy was tall, with pale skin and brown hair was walking away from them.

"There are Dalton boys here?" she asked, confused.

"Warblers more than likely," sighed Kurt. "Coming to spy before Sectionals. I know that one who just passed. Come on, let's go find your friends. If the Warblers are about, I do hope there aren't any copies of your set list laying around."

Rachel looked at him, questioning as they waited for more people to pass. "And I thought that Dalton men are supposed to be gentlemen?"

"_Supposed to be_ is the key phrase there."

"I'm sure there are some people in the choir room by now," said Rachel, waving her hand. They started out of the auditorium as part of the last group going out and found Mercedes and Sam talking just outside the doors.

"Hey, I was just about to come look for you," said Mercedes to Rachel. "Wanted to know if you would like to go to the Lima Bean. A few of us are going to meet up."

"Sounds like fun," said the brunette as they walked down towards the choir room. They saw the door furthest from them open, and a figure in a navy blazer rush out.

"Hey!" yelled Kurt after the blue form. "Sam, go after him! He's from Dalton."

Sam didn't have to be told twice. He took off down the hallway after the Warbler. Rachel and Mercedes frowned and looked at each other, and ran through the door quickly. Nothing seemed to be touched, and all the other glee club members stuff looked safe. The only difference was as they looked across the piano to the rack of clothes hanging there ready to be worn for sectionals, a black boy in a Dalton uniform was gently touching the girls' black and gold ensemble with a sigh, looking envious.

"Don't worry, I'm not a spy. I ran Sebastian off by telling him that your club sponsor was coming down the hall. The New Directions sectionals performance is safe for now," he said, waving his hand. "Though I'm not sure if I am," said the boy. "My name is Wade Adams, if you want to accuse me of anything."

"Are you a Warbler?" frowned Mercedes. "And why should we believe you?"

"If he's a Warbler, he's new. Very new," said Kurt as he walked in behind the girls. Sam came running into the room.

"I lost him in the parking lot," said the blonde boy, breathing heavily. He looked around the room. "Did he do anything?"

"Not that we can see," said Rachel. "The others could better tell us if anything was missing. Kurt, do you think-"

"Kurt," broke in the black boy. "As in Kurt Hummel? You went to Dalton?"

Kurt eyed him curiously. "Yes."

Wade looked apprehensive. "Can I- can I talk to you?"

"Sure," said the brown haired boy. "I think it'd probably be better if we stepped outside. I don't know-"

Several pairs of feet came running into the room. "I knew it!" said Finn. "I knew Kurt was in on something, I-"

"Oh shut up Finn," said Mercedes. "Kurt saw the one run out of the choir room. Ask Sam. He chased him out into the parking lot."

"Wait, someone was in here?" said Tina. "We saw Sam take off down the hallway and tried to follow him. He yelled back something about a loose Warbler."

"Apparently we have a lot of them around tonight," said Mr. Schue, coming into the room. "I counted at least five as they came in the door for the show."

"Six," said Finn. Rachel gave him a hard glare.

"Not a Warbler Finn," said Kurt. "At least, not anymore." He dropped his hands to the sides. "Come on Wade, I think a cup of coffee is in order."

"But he IS a Warbler," said Tina, pointing. "And what is he doing in our choir room?"

"Saving the New Directions," said Mercedes. "He chased the other boy out of here."

"So he says," said Kitty, giving off a cold bitch glare.

"I believe him," said Rachel. "Why would he lie?"

"I wouldn't. Because I have no reason to harm the New Directions," said the Dalton boy. "If there's to be a competition, then it should be fair. I heard Sebastian talking big to the others on campus about having a plan to do something against the New Directions tonight. I knew someone had to do something."

"Thank you... Wade," said Mr. Schuester, coming up and offering his hand. "What you did is very admirable."

"And I admire your club," said the black male. "McKinley always has such great spirit." He sighed. "The show tonight was lovely. Everyone did so well." Tina grinned at that and gave Artie a high-five. "So shall we go Kurt? And Mercedes too if you wouldn't mind?" The black girl looked surprised but nodded.

"And who are you?" asked Mr. Schuester. Kurt went to say something, but Rachel beat him to the punch.

"This is my boyfriend Mr. Schue. And ignore anything Finn might say. Kurt is not a spy."

"I attended Dalton," said Kurt. "Kurt Hummel. I graduated last year. I am at NYADA with Rachel."

"I thought you looked familiar," said Mr. Schue. "You were in the Warblers, weren't you? You were singing lead at Regionals."

Kurt nodded. "Guilty as charged. Though not as a spy. I have absolutely no interest in the whole... glee club championship, although I keep being pulled back in by Rachel's friends."

"Come on Kurt," said Rachel with a sigh. "Let's get out of here. Thank you for the show guys, it was lovely." Kurt patted Wade on the shoulder and the three of them headed out the room. Mercedes looked to Santana, who nodded in return. Then she and Sam followed Kurt and Rachel out.

* * *

At the Lima Bean, the three friends sat down besides the former and current Warbler. Rachel handed Kurt his non-fat mocha while she gently handed Wade a hot tea. He smiled and gave her a thank you. He looked on the verge of tears.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" said Kurt.

Wade frowned. "It's kind of personal, not that I mind your friends, but-"

"Anything you say will be held in the utmost confidence," promised Rachel. "Mercedes has kept all my secrets, well, except for the ones she told Tina."

"It was for your own good," chuckled Mercedes. "And I can vouch for Rachel's secrecy. And Sam's."

Wade looked to Kurt.

"I'm not telling either. And you did ask for me and Mercedes."

"Alright," he sighed. "I just- Well, let me start from the beginning. I- I've always known since I was a child I was... born not the way I should be. I'm not a boy."

"Transgender," added Rachel.

"Yes," said Wade. "But my parents... they're not that accepting of this fact. They love me, but they just don't understand everything. I've been in public school most of my life, but the bullying from the kids at my middle school was so much they transferred me to private school to finish. At least when I was in public school, I had the freedom to dress as well, me in private. But at Dalton I don't get that. Not even my earrings. While I liked the idea of being in the Warblers for a chance to sing, I'm not sure it's what I want anymore. I just want to be me. One of the Warblers... Trent told me about how you felt the same Kurt. That on weekends you were wearing kilts and scarves and had the most colorful and fashionable jeans and shirts. How did you deal with Dalton all the time?"

Rachel looked at Kurt, who seemed to be lost in thought. He fingered the lid of his cup.

"Can I be completely honest with you?"

Wade nodded.

"You're not going to like my answer."

"It's okay Kurt. I am a big girl."

"I didn't," said the brown haired boy. Mercedes leaned her head to the side, giving a questioning look to Rachel. She shook her head.

"I didn't deal. I hated it, just like you do. I love fashion. And Dalton... while it is safe and comforting... I felt smothered. And I grew up there. But at least I identified as a boy. I can't even imagine what it's like for you."

Wade looked down to the floor. "So it will never get better? The pain won't dull?"

"If you want to lie to yourself and pretend you're happy and just one of the boys, then it would. But if you want to be you... to be the girl you're meant to be, then no. You'll never be able to fit into the mold."

Wade smiled sadly. "I have a name, you know."

"What is your name?" asked Mercedes. "Because I could always use some more sassy black girlfriends. No offense Rachel." The brunette giggled at that.

"Unique," smiled Wade.

"A perfect name," said Rachel.

"I like it," nodded Sam.

"I do too," said Kurt. "I'm sorry I can't be more helpful. Honestly... you'll never be happy there Unique. You can try to fit in, but it'll never work. You could lie to yourself and smile and pretend... Though, if I may ask, what about our sister school?"

"My parents wouldn't do it, so I went and asked on my own. They wouldn't accept me."

Kurt put a hand over his eyes and sighed. "That doesn't surprise me."

"Do you like the Warblers?" asked Sam.

"Some of them are okay," said Unique. "I talk to Trent a lot. Blaine was friendly at first, but then..."

"But...?" asked Mercedes. Unique sighed.

"When Sebastian became leader of the glee club, Blaine just sort of stopped talking to me. A lot of them did."

Rachel noticed Kurt stir beside her. His hands were starting to clench into fists.

"When- when did this happen?" sighed Kurt.

"About a month into the school year," answered Unique.

"And he just took over the club from Blaine?"

"Yes."

"Let me guess... Sebastian has been saying things to you. In private. Not in front of the others of course."

Unique closed her eyes. They all jumped in surprise as Kurt's fist hit the table.

"Rachel, phone," he said, an edge to his voice. Rachel handed it over quickly. He pulled out his own.

"You said that Tina and Artie are the new leaders of the New Directions?"

"Yes," nodded Rachel. Kurt went between the two devices, typing.

"What are you doing?" said Mercedes.

"Texting them both," said Kurt. Rachel looked over his shoulder and read the text:

_Don't worry about Sebastian Smythe, the Warbler who broke into the choir room. I'll take care of him. - Kurt_

She shivered a little when she looked at his eyes. They were narrowed, and very dark in color. He handed Rachel her phone back. "I need some air. I'll be right back." He put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder and squeezed it before he wordlessly left the table.

"Dude," said Sam. "Is Kurt an angry type of person?"

Rachel shook her head. "Except for a little sarcasm, I haven't heard him really say a bad word against anyone." Mercedes noticed Unique biting her bottom lip.

"What is it?"

Unique shook her head. "I don't know the full story... but Sebastian and Kurt have history. Um, not so nice history."

"They fought?" asked Sam. He seemed shocked. "But Kurt's a light weight."

A snort came from Unique's nose. "Sorry honey. You'd just have to know Sebastian. His mouth runs more than his legs ever will. It wasn't a fight... like I said, I don't know the whole story. Boys don't gossip like girls do."

"Come to McKinley," said Mercedes suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asked Unique.

"If you're unhappy at Dalton, then come here," said Mercedes. "I know Rachel, Kurt, or I won't be here to help you... but Sam can explain it to the others and you can join the New Directions. I know Mr. Schue would love to have you since they are short right now."

"Yeah!" said Sam. "Can you sing?"

"Is Beyonce beautiful?" grinned Unique. Mercedes laughed.

"We will take that as a yes."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanksgiving morning passed much like usual with cooking and prepping. Rachel always loved to hear her dads sing together in the kitchen. She would hate to think what would happen if her Daddy wasn't a good cook. The thought of having take-out all the time, especially in Lima, was the stuff of nightmares.

Kurt had been texting her off and on since Carole had come over and was helping with the prep work and cooking. He was glad for the help. Rachel knew Carole was a decent cook since well, Finn existed. She just hoped that Carole didn't get too intrusive on his personal life. At least her boyfriend was happy that Finn had retreated into the living room to watch football with his dad for the most part. Rachel sat back on the stool in the kitchen and wondered if Finn wasn't under some order from Carole or Quinn to do so. There were times Rachel was amazed at how much control the blonde still had over him, even when they were not dating.

"What are you thinking about sweetheart?" said Leroy to his daughter. She smiled as her Dad took her in his arms.

"The Winter Showcase," she said with a smile. "I wish I could get in, but there hasn't been a freshman invited to perform in years. But I can always dream."

"They would be a fool not to invite you," said Hiram. "You're the next Barbra."

Rachel sat back in her Dad's arms. "Of course. They would be devastated not to have me sing for the faculty and members of the Broadway community."

"That's my girl," said Leroy. "We know you will always do your best."

"Do you think Kurt will be able to get into the showcase too?" asked Hiram. "He has a lovely voice."

"He IS in the Winter Showcase... sort of," said Rachel. "All the music will be performed live and he's playing the piano."

"Good for him," said Leroy. "Will he be able to play and sing a number for himself?"

Rachel frowned. "You know, I'm not sure. He said that he'll be playing atmospheric music before and after the concert as guests are coming and going. And all the student performances as I said, will be live. So he'll be doing a lot of tickling of the ivories."

"But not really showcasing his own talent or choices."

The brunette hadn't really thought about it like that. "Yes, I suppose so."

"Well, it'll be good for him to confirm to the faculty that he has solid talent. I'm sure they know he's talented, he made it into the school after all," said Hiram.

"I think so too," said Rachel, dreamily. "I'll have to forward you some of my MP3's of his singing. He's amazing."

"Speaking of Kurt," said Leroy. "Honey, we wanted to talk to you about something..."

"Yes Dad?"

"I figure you both have been really busy with school and haven't been to a show yet. As you know, we usually take you to at least two plays or musicals a year. So your father and I were wondering if instead of us old men, you might want to go with Kurt for your birthday since we can't make it up because of work."

Rachel squealed. She clamped a hand over her mouth at her surprise reaction. "I'd love that Dad, Daddy! Kurt would be ecstatic."

"Any particular ones?"

"Oh goodness," said Rachel, thinking. "_Pippin_. _Peter and the Star Catcher_, _Jersey Boys_?" She bit her lip and thought. "_The Fantastiks_… _Here Lies Love_… There's so many. Of course, there's always _Wicked_. I've heard good things about Nathan Lane in _The Nance_ too…"

"Maybe we should have asked Kurt," mused Hiram as he checked on the stuffing in the oven.

"I'll talk to him soon and we can decide," said Rachel. She jumped up and hugged both of her dads. "Thank you!"

"No slacking off just because you're going to Broadway," teased Leroy.

Rachel huffed. "I'm not _on_ Broadway yet. This doesn't count."

Hiram laughed and rubbed Rachel's shoulder. "Of course dear. We can't wait to buy tickets for your shows someday."

* * *

Thanksgiving dinner with her parents had been lovely, and Rachel was ready to relax when her phone started to play a familiar ringtone.

"Kurt?" she said as she pulled on her sock that was falling down.

"Do you mind if I come over?" he sighed on the other end of the line. "I really need out of the house at the moment."

"You know you are welcome at any time," said Rachel. "Something the matter?"

"I'm just tired and I nearly snapped at Finn," said the countertenor. "I need my Rachel pillow."

"Well, she's warm and waiting," said the brown hair girl with a chuckle. "My dads are downstairs planning their method of attack for the Black Friday sales."

"You've got to be kidding."

"No, they're madmen when it comes to tomorrow. They enjoy getting the savings on other stuff instead of the really big ticket advertised items. Like DVD sets for like 5 and 10 dollars, or certain small appliances for cheap."

"Sometimes there are some good deals," agreed Kurt. "I'll be there in 15."

"See you soon hun," said Rachel, hanging up. She looked down at her clothes and sighed. She had already dressed for bed, even though it was still early in the evening. Kurt would be coming over and probably be immaculate, while she was wearing a pair of sky blue leggings she had gotten for a show choir performance and a black graphic tee she had bought at Forever 21 that said: _I left my heart in NYC_. At least the heart was the same type of blue so it wasn't a terrible match. She decided not to worry about her wardrobe and settled for doing something with her hair at least. It wasn't like Kurt hadn't seen her in pajamas before. After finishing her hair and whining to the mirror at the general state of distress of her appearance, she headed downstairs. She poked her head into the living room.

"Dad, Daddy. Kurt's coming over for a little bit. I don't think he had a really good day with Finn."

Hiram frowned. "And why is Kurt spending the day with Finn?"

"Burt and Carole are dating."

"Good for them, but—"

"Yeah," said Rachel, with a slight frown. "It had to be awkward."

"There's a bottle of Crown Royal in the cabinet if he needs any."

"Daddy!"

"Baby, Daddy is teasing," said Leroy. "And remember our policy."

"Yes, I know," said Rachel rolling her eyes. There was a knock on the door and she scurried to get it. Kurt came inside and hugged her tight.

"God, you smell so much better than denim, turkey, and jealousy."

"That's because I smell like chestnut and apple stuffing, cotton, and adoration?" said Rachel in a tease.

"I admit, I do like this look on you," said Kurt, standing back and looking at her outfit. "Especially the off-shoulder look. Totally bedroom chic."

Rachel chuckled and took his hand after closing the front door. They walked to the living room where her dads were busy scouring over the sales papers. Hiram and Leroy both waved to Kurt in greeting. He looked amazed at the stack of papers in front of them. The brunette pulled him towards the stairs to second floor.

"I told you they liked sales. They'll be gone all day tomorrow," she sighed.

"But you're coming to see me," chided Kurt. "Does it matter?"

Rachel laughed. "No, it doesn't." She wrapped her arms around Kurt's waist. "Okay don't judge when you see my room."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "It isn't... all pink is it?"

"No," she smirked. "But there is some pink." She opened her door. Kurt was surprised as he looked inside. Her walls were a dusty red with a drop tray ceiling in white. The hardwood floor was a rustic wide plank in a honey tone. Her furniture was also white, and her comforter and pillows was a soft heather grey and pink. There were also pink and red accent pillows on the bed and a low white couch. Above it was a grey skyline of New York decal. There were pictures of New York and Broadway scattered through the room, and on one side of the desk, there was a large collage of pictures of the New Directions from various performances and shots from the choir room. The lighting was warm, and it contrasted the stark white of the ceiling and the thin baseboards. Fluffy grey and red throw rugs were scattered across the wooden floor.

"It's great," said Kurt. "Uh, wow. I'm jealous of your floor actually. And you are bold for pulling off red walls, although it doesn't feel that bold, does it?"

"It doesn't," agreed Rachel. "I'd give you a tour, but you can pretty much see everything from here. The bathroom's the second door. You want anything?"

"Can I just lay on you for a while?" said Kurt. "It's been a long day."

"That bad?"

"If I go into details, I'll probably start screaming."

"Oh honey," winced Rachel. She sat down on the bed while Kurt put his coat and scarf over her desk chair. He sat down on the bed with a sigh, his head automatically going into Rachel's lap. She was surprised that there was no product in his hair.

"I knew you would."

She smiled and ran her hands through his fluffy hair.

"You make me so sick," she huffed. "You and your beautiful hair."

"Like you have room to talk," he said, closing his eyes. Despite his supposed annoyance, she knew he secretly enjoyed when she played in his hair.

"I am so glad I came," he said softly. "I don't think I could have stood the house any longer. I think I like Carole, don't get me wrong, but I guess I thought me and Dad would have our own little Thanksgiving as usual, you know?"

"And I'm sure Finn wasn't helping any."

"We do not speak of his name."

"He really has put you on the defensive, hasn't he?"

Kurt made an noise that she wasn't sure was supposed to be a grunt or an actual coherent word. She rubbed the hair around his temple, and she felt him move up to kiss her. She closed her eyes and leaned forwards towards him. It was a welcome motion as Kurt deepened their kiss. Moving to sit up proved disastrous as they ended up a tangle of limbs on the bed. Rachel laughed, her back to her pillows as her boyfriend moved to a side position. They kissed again, tongues exploring mouths. They didn't bother with trying to sit up again. It was nice, thought the brunette as they lay next to each other. Kurt's arms were around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Your dads aren't going to come upstairs and try to kill me, are they?"

"They do know how to give me a little privacy," said Rachel breathlessly. She just wanted to kiss Kurt again. She pulled him by the collar and parted his lips with her tongue. She rubbed it across the underside of his tongue and he moaned into her mouth. It was exciting and sexy, and definitely not what she was expecting for the evening. Their kisses got a little heated after that, and they both were breathing hard and not wanting to give up. Kurt was halfway on top of her now, and was kissing her jaw line. She was running her hands through the back of his hair as he dipped lower to her neck.

Oh god Kurt," she whimpered as he placed kisses on the sensitive skin. When he began to suck on it, Rachel finally understood why they called it "seven minutes in heaven." Her make outs with Puck or Jesse had never felt like _that_ before. Then she realized what Kurt was doing in amusement.

"You're trying to give me a hickey, aren't you?"

The rumbling from against her neck was the only confirmation she needed. When he bit down gently, she winced a little.

"Okay, teeth..." He did it again, and she gasped softly. A much better sensation the second time around. And the third... and the fourth...

"You are definitely doing this on purpose."

"I might have ulterior motives."

"Do I need to wear a low neck shirt tomorrow?"

"That would be lovely," he chuckled. They kissed again before Kurt started kissing behind her ear. She smiled to herself, a mischievous thought bouncing through her mind.

"You know, two can play that game," she said with a small smirk as she turned Kurt over on the bed.

* * *

Thankfully her dads had not bothered them for the rest of the evening, until Hiram announced loudly in the hallway that they were headed out to some store for their midnight opening. It meant Kurt had to go home, as much as she really would have loved for him to stay the night, even if all they did was talk and kiss. She considered their first make out a success, judging by how red the side of Kurt's neck was. They both were still slightly light-headed and giddy, laying on her bed a moment before he had to go.

"We'll see each other in the morning," she promised. They threaded their fingers together. "I'll bring the beer and condoms," she teased.

"Very funny."

"8 or 9?"

"9 will be fine," said Kurt. "The shop opens at 8, so it'd give everyone time to get settle in for the day. I had better get going, sadly, if I'm going to get up in the morning," said Kurt with a sigh. He winced as he sat up, picking up his keys that had fallen out of his pocket. Rachel got off the bed as he put on his jacket to walk him downstairs. His hands found their way into her hair as they kissed again. Her lips were definitely starting to get a little on the chapped side. Lip gloss was a definite must buy extra of when she went shopping next.

"Thanks for not pushing me on Finn," he sighed. "I think I just needed—"

"You needed to feel a connection," said Rachel. "He's getting into your head. I... I chose you. And I think I will always choose you."

Kurt's eyes widened at that. "Rachel..."

"Shhh," she said, putting her finger to his lips. "Go my Witty Warbler before we both start saying things."

He sighed and leaned into her forehead, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her bare shoulder.

"You need me to stay while your dads are away? I can sleep on the couch. I didn't bring anything, not even a moisturizer or a pillow, but—"

Rachel giggled. "No, unfortunately I don't think they trust you _that_ much just yet." She grinned when she saw his arched eyebrow. "Boys always have ulterior motives, according to Daddy."

"Especially the ones I went to school with," commented Kurt. "See you in the morning." He wrapped his scarf a little tighter around his neck, and started out the door and down the hallway. She followed him down the stairs to keep an eye out so her dads didn't give Kurt too hard of a time. Hiram shook his hand and wished him good night before he made it out the door. She couldn't figure this out. Whenever Finn or Noah came over, there was always intense grilling. Kurt seemed to be getting the easy treatment. But then, neither of them had been perfectly dressed like Kurt was in properly pressed dress pants, a khaki trench coat, and a wool scarf. If there was one thing he was really good at, it was giving an impressive appearance wherever he went.

* * *

Which was the exact opposite of what Rachel was seeing the next morning after she had pulled into the driveway of the Hummel home and walked across the gravel drive of the business. She peeked around the corner, and found Kurt bent over a workbench, signing what looked like some sort of work order. The navy blue coveralls he was wearing while suitable to the work place, looked totally alien on him in her opinion. But he was wearing it like it was old hat. Which it was. She knew Kurt had worked at his Dad's shop whenever he could.

Still, while it seemed alien, part of her brain thought the whole thing was damn sexy. She whimpered softly when she said him bend over to pick up a tool and hand it to someone after they had dropped it. Rachel smiled when she realized Kurt's collar was turned up, but it was barely hiding the mark on his neck. It was an impressive hickey that even Puck or Santana would approve of. She should take pictures when she got a chance. But the new sight in front of her was much better. She was definitely taking pictures of that, she thought to herself as she took out her phone and started walking into the garage.

Kurt was bent over with a large wrench, trying to help someone loosen an old rusty bolt. She held coffee in one hand, her phone in the other as she approached Kurt, snapping a picture or two before closing the camera app quickly. Rachel thought she heard a whistle from somewhere in the shop. She had wanted to indulge Kurt a little in the whole low neck thing, and Brittany automatically volunteered to help. Rachel had been impressed with the girl's choices. The black mini-skirt was from her own closet and the fitted emerald green silk top with a very low draped cowl neck paired well with the large gold belt that Brittany insisted was amazing over the shirt. The black open-toed wedges apparently were from Santana's own collection. Though if she knew Brittany had swiped them to let Rachel Berry borrow them for the day, she would have never even seen the gorgeous 300 dollar black leather heels.

"Morning," said Rachel, smiling to herself as Kurt stood up from the car, wiping his hands on rag hanging out of a low pocket of his work uniform. He did a slight double take at her outfit. She kissed his cheek and handed him one of the coffees.

"What do you think?"

"I think I may just faint, Rachel Berry. I am jealous of those heels and absolutely stunned at your gorgeous beauty for rocking them at the same time." He fanned his face. "I know we're supposed to go somewhere after lunch, but you're going to get dirty here sweetheart."

"I'm not worried," said the brunette, slipping her phone back into her purse. "Now where is your dad? I brought him a coffee too as a peace offering for distracting his son this morning."

"He's in the office," said Kurt. "Doing some work." He sat down his coffee on a workbench and pulled a small bottle of homemade hand soap out of the front pocket of his coveralls and headed to a shop sink. "I feel like I need a shower before I touch you."

"I'd rather see you work," said Rachel. Kurt took her hand after drying his hands and started leading her through the shop. "It's so interesting here."

Kurt smiled a little. "Dad has built up this place nicely. I have a lot of memories in these walls."

"So who's the pretty lady?" said an older gentleman. He was wiping his hands on a similar rag as Kurt had. He nodded to Rachel. "You don't often give the VIP treatment around the shop Kurt." The countertenor stopped and chuckled.

"Rachel, this is one of dad's best mechanics. He knows everything about cars. I don't think there is anything he doesn't know."

"Name's Patrick Button," said the man. "It's nice to meet you Rachel—?"

"Berry," said the brunette. "Kurt's showing me around today. I wanted to see where he worked and grew up."

"Rachel's my girlfriend," added Kurt quickly. "She also from Lima and goes to school at NYADA."

Patrick to his credit, didn't miss a beat as he wiped the sweat off his graying brow. "Well, take care of him young lady. I practically raised the boy outside of Burt. I couldn't count the number of messes I got him out of. I'd love to hear more about you, but alas, there's an old Datsun calling my name for repairs. Don't know why Mrs. Addison doesn't send the heap to the junkyard. Later!"

"Okay, he's adorable," giggled Rachel. Kurt didn't say a word, but lead her back towards a small hallway that was more than a little cleaner than the garage area. The smell of oil wasn't that prevalent, and the noises not as loud. She saw Burt sitting in a desk chair in his plaid shirt and ball cap, marking down something on a sheet of paper when Kurt knocked on the door.

"Hey Rachel, good to see you," greeted Burt, standing up to give her a hug. Burt hugs were just about as good as Kurt hugs in her opinion. He had given her one after the dinner at Breadstix and declared she call him Burt. Kurt tried to stop from smiling that night at the gesture, but failed miserably.

"I brought you some coffee," said the Jewish girl as she sat it down in front of him with some packets. "Kurt said you liked it plain with extra sugar."

"Perfect," said Burt. "I'll drink this before we get started on that special project Kurt." Rachel was amused as Kurt's eyes lit up.

"The '57 Corvette?"

"Yep, we'll have to be careful though. The owner will have my head if we mess up his restoration. We're lucky he hasn't done the final paint job yet."

"I still can't believe he's painting it candy apple red."

"It's Venetian Red, Kurt. You of all people should know your colors."

"I do, Dad. But I still think the Onyx Black would have looked better. Or the Arctic Blue."

"I agree, but it's not our decision to make," chuckled Burt. "I'm not a total restoration workshop, as much as I'd like to be."

"Dad, would it be okay if Rachel watched? She has been curious about our work."

"I don't see why not, though…"

"I'll stay out of the way," said Rachel. "I won't be a problem."

"Kurt can get one of our stools for you," said Burt. "Preferably one of our cleaner ones. Though Rachel, working on cars and changing oil and tires is dirty business."

"I think I'll be alright," said the brunette with a smile. She gestured to her coat. "I can cover up if necessary." Burt nodded at that. He took a sip of his coffee.

"No wonder you kids like the Lima Bean. That is a strong brew."

"Much better than the swill Thomas makes every morning," mused Kurt.

"Definitely much better." said Burt. He did a double take at the both of them with a laugh as he took another sip of his beverage. The shop phone rang. "Shoot Kurt, I've got to take this," said Burt as he looked at the caller I.D. "Can you go see if Finn needs any help with—"

"Sure," said Kurt, giving a look to Rachel. She rolled her eyes and they stepped out into the hallway, walking a few paces from Burt's office. The brunette pulled Kurt to her and turned down his collar.

"I may have to chalk that up to one of my better skills," said Rachel with a smile.

"Well, you definitely made it sensitive," said Kurt. "I could barely stand to touch my neck this morning."

"You try putting on this shirt with yours on my neck."

Kurt planted a kiss on top of it. "I think with as gorgeous as you look, you're deserving of one." He stopped and looked at Rachel. "Did I really just say that?"

Rachel laughed. "Yes you did. And you mister, deserve yours for that ass in those coveralls." She reached around and grabbed the back belt loops and pulled him closer. Rachel leaned into him, being careful not to stain Brittany's blouse.

"Oh hey, I thought I saw— Nevermind. Um, hi Rachel." The brunette looked up to see Finn Hudson looking at the both of them, confused.

"Hi Finn," said Rachel, turning to greet him. "Did you have a good Thanksgiving?" She mentally berated herself for saying that as soon as it came out of her mouth.

"Yeah, I did. I watched football with Burt, and Mom and K-Kurt are really good cooks, so…"

"You still working on Mr. Faulkner's car?" asked Kurt.

"Yes, and I need someone's help I think," said Finn. "I got the tires off to change them and the brake pads are like gone."

"You have the work order?" said Kurt. The taller boy handed him the paperwork. He started to read over it as Rachel noticed Finn staring at her neck. She had a fleeting thought of embarrassment at showing it off like such, but remembered it was Finn in the first place that had Kurt so wound up last night.

"There's no brake work listed on the notes," said Kurt with a sigh. "Let me ask Dad. Mr. Faulkner is becoming a regular customer, but he doesn't like to do too much extra work and we already found a small leak in his water pump." Kurt went back into the office, and Rachel was left with Finn in the hallway.

"You— you look great Rachel."

"Thank you Finn. We're going out later with Mercedes, Quinn, and possibly Tina to Columbus and I want to look nice."

"So that's it huh?"

"Yes, Finn. I do like dressing up on occasion."

"Dad said it's fine," said Kurt, coming back out into the hallway. "I'll go see if we have any in the storeroom for his make and model. It's fairly popular, so—"

Awesome," said Finn. "I'll just go on up and start taking off the old ones. Rachel you want to come on up with me? It won't take Kurt long."

"Okay," said Rachel with a quick glance at Kurt, who shrugged. He started off towards the end of the hallway and Rachel walked with Finn back to the front of the garage. He stopped for a moment, and turned to her.

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a second?"

Already she didn't like where this was going.

"If this is about Kurt again—"

"Does he always leave marks like that?" asked. "That looks bad."

"What the hickey?" said Rachel in disbelief. "Seriously Finn, I've seen worse on Cheerios after Noah got through with them."

"But still, it's a bruise Rachel. Is he—?"

"Are you really asking if Kurt is _abusive_ to me?" said Rachel, her voice getting higher and more shrill. "Finn, no. Just no."

"Maybe it would be better if we talked outside of Burt's shop. They're all loyal to _him_ here. Then you can tell me—"

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Rachel said firmly. "And you're supposed to be _working_. This is a real job now, where you can prove yourself. Don't lose it."

"It won't take but a minute," promised Finn. "I just want you to hear me out." He grabbed her arm firmly and starting walking out of the garage.

"LET GO OF ME FINN!" demanded Rachel loudly. It was like all the work stopped in the garage at her voice. The brunette heard something being dropped and running. A blue blur passed her roughly, slamming Finn against the wall. Her eyes widened when she realized Kurt, her Kurt, was pinning her former boyfriend against the wall. Finn was struggling against him, but Kurt held him firmly.

"Leave her alone," said Kurt harshly. "She doesn't want to have anything to do with you. She told you that over a year ago."

The former football player pushed at Kurt's chest and swung at him. Kurt ducked and Finn tackled his legs, knocking Kurt to the floor. Suddenly Kurt's legs kicked Finn upwards and off to the side where Kurt had just slammed him into the wall, stunning him and leaving him out of breath. Burt ran up at that time, along with Patrick, who got in between the two. Rachel went over to Kurt, who was shaking slightly as he stood. Burt looked shocked at the scene, but helped Finn to his feet with a frown.

"I see that again in my shop, any of it, and I don't care that I'm dating your mother, you won't be working here anymore." He glared at Kurt. "I'd say the same to you, but... we'll talk later."

Kurt grimaced and nodded. Rachel was curled into Kurt's chest, trying to get him to relax and calm down. The whole thing was surprising and scary all at once, mostly because she was afraid of what Finn would do to Kurt. But he had taken on _Finn_. For her. Rachel realized what she had to do. She marched over to Finn and slapped him.

"Don't ever do that _again_. I am not yours to push and pull wherever you like. I am your friend Finn, but if you ever start to accuse anything like that _ever_, I won't speak to you for eternity." She paused and sighed. "You've always been a good listener and I do enjoy your company. Just not romantically anymore. So please, leave Kurt alone. You've already been annoying to him enough this week. And do it for your own sake, because like it or not, you two maybe become family sooner than later." Patrick took Finn by the shoulders, saying something about "cooling off." Rachel secretly hoped it meant dunking his head in a vat of ice water.

"Oh god, I want to go back to New York," breathed Kurt. Rachel chuckled and wrapped her arms around his waist. Burt looked concerned.

"You alright son?"

"I'm fine dad, just a little shaken," he sighed. "I don't know what I was thinking. I heard Rachel and I just— reacted."

"Well, it was a good reaction, even if it may have been a little mishandled." Burt chuckled sadly. "Rachel, take him back to my office for a few minutes? I'm going to send Finn home and call Carole. Cooling his heels at home for day maybe will help. Although before I do, I am asking the both of you this, and I want an honest answer. Has Finn been bothering you two?"

Rachel looked at Kurt, who nodded.

"Kurt more so than me," began the brunette. "Finn was trying to convince me that Kurt wasn't good enough for me, like it was his decision to make. He's been harassing Kurt this week trying to get dirt on him to use in his argument."

"I... I see," said Burt with a deep frown. "Does this include yesterday too Kurt?"

"Yes."

Burt's hand clenched into a fist. "In my own home."

"Finn's... misguided," said Rachel, although the answer was empty on her lips. "As much as I hate to say it, he needs someone or something to guide him."

"Like a hamster needs a wheel," muttered Kurt.

Rachel sighed and wrinkled her nose. "Honestly I'm tired of defending him. If he's going to grow up and take care of his own destiny, I'll be happy to cheer him on from the bleachers. He can be sweet and adorable when he wants to be."

"He is a good worker, and he did what he was told," said Burt. "But I can't have him starting trouble any time you two come home from school. Especially if things start to become serious." He bumped Rachel's shoulder, which made her blush.

"I don't think he will now," said Kurt. "Especially with Rachel slapping him. That's going to leave a mark."

"Or you rushing him like that," said Burt. "Seriously Kurt, there are some defensive tackles that would be envious of your ability to surprise the quarterback."

Kurt looked confused, and Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"Finn was McKinley's quarterback. You know the guy who makes all the passes?"

"Right, right," said Kurt. "I knew that."

"Uh-huh," said Burt. "Guess swimming beats out football any day huh?"

Kurt laughed at that, leaving Rachel to look confused between them.

"Go on back," said Burt. "Thomas can finish Finn's job Kurt."

Rachel took Kurt by the hand and walked him back to the office area. She made him sit down in the desk chair.

"You're going to be sore and bruised in the morning."

"I think I can live with a few bruises," said Kurt with a frown. "Is it wrong of me that I wish I could have have done more than shoved and kicked him?"

"It's the adrenaline. And I think warning him will be good enough," said Rachel, pulling up a nearby folding chair. "Like you said, Finn had to learn his place, and he's learning it well enough today. He got slammed up against the wall, slapped, and is now going home for a day without earning a paycheck. He'll figure it out." She toyed with the collar on his work coveralls. "I bet Finn never even saw yours. He tried to ask me if you were abusive before he grabbed my arm."

"He did WHAT?!"

"Relax," said Rachel, rubbing his shoulder. "I think he knows better now than to poke that hornet's nest."

"Abusive, seriously?" grumbled Kurt. He rubbed his face with a groan and berated himself that he was going to have pimples with all the grease and oil on his hands.

"I think you can survive till after lunch," Rachel teased. She handed him his coffee she had picked up from the garage. "Drink it before it gets cold."

* * *

The rest of the morning felt tame against the events from earlier. Burt came in and had asked Rachel a couple of questions, shaking his head. Then he and Kurt worked on their special project, which Rachel even had to admit that it was a beautiful car. She took pictures of Kurt working under the hood, and another where he was under the car and Burt was shining a light down where he could see. When they took a break, Rachel teased him by wiping a spot off his cheek. He had wrinkled his nose at the gesture and smiled.

Lunch was even more pleasant as Kurt grilled vegetables, tofu, and chicken with a satay peanut sauce. Burt had even helped make some jasmine rice with garlic and cilantro. Watching the two of them in the kitchen was adorable. She found herself wondering if this was what Kurt would be like in about 40 more years.

The thought was silly as she shook her head. She didn't even know where they were headed in the near future, much less than 40 years from now. Right now, she was just happy to spend time with him.

"So you're going to go to Dalton's Open House tomorrow huh?" asked Burt to Rachel. She looked up and nodded.

"I'd like to see the school," said Rachel with a nod. "Kurt says it's beautiful when it's all decorated for Christmas."

"Until you have to live with it for a month," sighed Kurt as he put the rice on the table. "But it is nice that the alumni and parents can come visit. Did I tell you that Warblers will be performing?"

"Oh that should be nice," said Burt. "Though it's not like you haven't heard them before eh?."

"Still, it'll be great to hear them," said Rachel. "Twice in one day."

"But first," said Kurt, nibbling on a red bell pepper as he sat down the grilled items. Rachel got up to help Burt set the table. "I have a plan of attack for tonight. Four shopping centers and that one big mall. I do hope they bring credit cards and a full wallet."

Burt gave his son a pointed look. Kurt sighed. "Fine, I'll keep my purchases under a hundred dollars."

"Go have fun son," chuckled Burt. "Just don't break the bank, please."

Kurt was all smiles as he helped himself to the rice.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Whew, sorry about the lateness of the chapter. Been having some computer issues. (Stupid fans. x.x;;) But yay to the end of Lima. Back to New York next chapter!

* * *

The shopping trip with the girls had been a bigger success than Rachel had hoped. They all had taken a shine to Kurt and his fashion advice. Quinn had even bought herself three dresses and two skirts with matching tops at his suggestion. It was pretty apparent by the bounce in his step and the pleased smile on his face the whole entire night that he never had such an appreciative audience.

Burt answered the door when she got to the Hummel residence the next morning. He let her in with a smile and an offer of breakfast as she stepped inside.

"Sorry, Kurt's still in his room getting dressed. You'd think he had never been to Dalton before with as much as he's fussing about everything."

The NYADA student could only giggle at Burt and decline his offer as he led her towards the stairs. Rachel walked down them to find Kurt in his dressing area. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat in his white egg chair, spinning around. He laughed at her and turned back towards the mirror.

"Your room is so fun," she said. "Even if it is stark white."

"Too bad I couldn't bring it to New York with me."

"Well, for future reference, we can perhaps use it in an apartment together?"

Kurt spun around from the floor length mirror he was straightening his shirt in.

"You… want us to get an apartment together?"

"I would assume sometime in the future we would want to cohabitate," said Rachel with a small smile. "Couples usually do at some point."

The countertenor seemed surprised. "I suppose. I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Easily understandable," said Rachel, going and standing next to Kurt. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "You do tend to live in the moment." She couldn't help but be happy at the image of her and Kurt in the mirror together. He rubbed down her arm with a soft smile.

"Well, I need to finish getting ready," said Kurt. "Or you'll never get to meet my friends."

"Are you sure you want me to meet them?" teased Rachel. "I got a lot of phone numbers the last time I was at Dalton."

"… I'm not taking you there to shop for another boyfriend Rachel Berry."

* * *

It was a rather warm day for November, making it a perfect day for being out and about. Neither of the two needed jackets as they stepped outside to get into Kurt's vehicle. They laughed and told stories while Rachel watched children out playing in their yards as they drove towards Westerville.

"What's with the bag?" asked Kurt. Rachel smiled and adjusted her seatbelt with a blush as she glanced at the backseat.

"I brought lunch. I didn't know what we were going to do since we were going to be at Dalton. It's just a couple of wraps with pickled vegetables, some Amish style potato salad, and granola & fruit parfaits. Oh and some homemade blackberry lemonade."

"A picnic in November?" teased Kurt.

"I thought you could come up with the perfect spot," said Rachel. "Although if it's too cold, we could always just eat in the back of Dolly here."

"I'm not sure the library would like us eating so near the books."

"I would hope you could find a better place than next to Herman Melville."

"Call me Ishamel?"

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I know a place," said Kurt with a chuckle. "Don't worry."

"A picnic it is then."

"You picked the perfect day for it."

"Any day is perfect as long as I'm with you."

"Cute, but could you get any more corny?"

Rachel picked up his iPod with a smirk. "I could think of a few options I _know_ are on your MP3 player."

Kurt rolled his eyes. The brunette patted his knee, letting her hand linger longer than necessary. He placed his hand over hers, and it made her realize how his hand nearly enveloped hers to the point she couldn't see her own fingers. A soft laugh escaped his lips as he must have realized the same thing by feel. She rubbed his knee, leaning closer to his right side, just above his ear.

"Want to go back to my house afterwards? My dads won't be home…"

The squeak that emanated from Kurt that he tried to cover up with a cough sent her into a fit of giggles. Her boyfriend was now a little more than bothered at the thought.

"You're speeding Kurt, you can take your foot off the gas pedal."

* * *

The scenery at Dalton was breathtaking to Rachel as they drove up to the school. The trees were mostly bare, save for a few evergreens. The school was packed with parents and kids alike, and the light chatter added a sense of liveliness to the place. Rachel slipped her arm around Kurt's waist as he pointed out buildings to her as they walked across the campus. Her eyes marveled at the grandeur and history of the school. Kurt was almost like a textbook of information on the academy.

"One of the oldest schools in the state," said Kurt. "It was once a college, but the teachers and alumni voted that the school needed to turn its attention to younger generations of men to prepare them for the world."

"Do you write the brochure?" laughed Rachel as they walked across one of the playing fields.

"I could," agreed Kurt. "When you've heard it more than a few times, it tends to stick with you."

"It's peaceful here," said Rachel. "I can't believe Dalton has its own pond. It's so pretty."

"Technically it is not the school's property," said Kurt, shaking his head. "It is city land, but they let Dalton… use it? Rent? I'm not sure."

"So what is on the agenda for today?" said the Jewish girl, changing the subject. Kurt took a flier out of his pocket he had gotten from a student handing out a listing of all the events around campus. Rachel peered over his shoulder.

"Well, the concert won't be till this afternoon, but the Warbler alumni meeting is at 11. So I was thinking I'd show you around inside then head over to the Warbler Commons."

"… That sounds so British."

Kurt snorted in amusement. "It's just a fancy way of saying we have a couple of rooms, basically."

* * *

The pair wandered through the school, where Kurt kept pointing out memories to Rachel. Kurt had her laughing at all the little things like Blaine stealing watches and cell phones and hiding them in the plants scattered across the campus as a joke on his fellow Warblers. The countertenor had even helped by making confusing and glitter covered maps for them to locate their possessions. He had also bedazzled David's DS Lite to the point that the white casing was no longer visible underneath the multi-colored rhinestones. The Warblers had learned quickly not to leave anything too personal lying around the practice room.

But theirs hadn't been the only pranks. It was Dalton tradition, apparently. Kurt regaled Rachel with a sorrowful tale of being picked up by Jeff and Nick coming out of a class and hauled across campus kicking and yelling. He was dunked unceremoniously into the still icy pond in January just because someone let it slip (who totally went by the name of Blaine Anderson) that it had been Kurt who had strung their keys from the trees that lined the main drive up to the school. It had been Trent's idea actually, but Kurt had provided thread from his sewing kit and Wes in one of his few silly moments of his senior year climbed the trees to hang them high while everyone was in class. The pond had been terribly cold, but so well worth the trouble. The whole school had gotten to see the two whining to the grounds crew about needing ladders to get all their keys out of the trees. Kurt suspected that after maintenance had refused them with laughter that it had been the final straw. They launched out an all out offensive to find the perpetrators. Unfortunately nobody would ever believe that Trent would ever do such a thing and nobody dared come between Wes and his gavel.

"At least I made the yearbook," sighed Kurt as he finished the story. "I think Nick told Andrew, who was head editor that year. I heard a ton of flashes as I was kicking Jeff on the dock."

"I can't believe you of all people were dunked in the pond," said Rachel in wonder. "I'm learning there are more sides of you today, Kurt Hummel."

"Yeah well," said Kurt sheepishly. "When it goes on around you, you can help but fall into the insanity." He gave a small laugh and shook his head.

Rachel chuckled and took Kurt's hand. "You really miss them."

"I do," nodded Kurt. "Wes and David were like older brothers. Nick and Jeff are those weird cousins you can't help but love. Trent is everyone's baby brother." He sighed. "And everyone loves Blaine. He's the golden boy of the Warblers, the ultimate charmer. He could get a mouse to give up its cheese."

The brunette smiled as they passed by a row of classrooms where some students were giving presentations to parents about service projects the school managed in the community.

"I'm sure it was a lot of fun," said Rachel.

"It was," said Kurt. "Jesse was a sweetheart, Ethan was always nice, and Thad made a lot of jokes at everyone's expense." He wrinkled his nose. "I just wish sometimes I could have felt more like me. I think the only time I ever got to talk about my dream of performing on Broadway without people changing the subject was with Blaine. And don't even get me started on clothes and fashion. The boys and their terrible clothes habits. I still shudder at the memory of socks being hung out the window to air out."

"They are boys," said Rachel. "Away from home and a mom to wash for them."

"Very true," agreed Kurt, glancing around. He had been doing that constantly since they had come inside. Rachel sighed.

"You're looking for Sebastian, aren't you?"

Kurt's face darkened. "He and I have some things to discuss."

"You've had problems with him before, haven't you?"

The countertenor sighed. "We… we didn't get along. He didn't like the way Blaine and I lead the Warblers last year. But Wes and David entrusted us with the group after they graduated and I wasn't about to let them down. So we had words. It also didn't help that he had his eye on Blaine."

"I see."

"Yeah," grimaced Kurt. "Not one of my finer moments, I'll admit."

"So what happened?" asked Rachel. "Did you two have a physical fight?"

Kurt shook his head and looked at the pocket watch attached to his waistcoat. "Oh, it's 11!" He took Rachel's hand with a smile. "Come on, you have people to meet."

Rachel couldn't help but stare at Kurt's head as he took her down a hall. He swung her hand between them and she couldn't help but be happy at his enthusiasm. They came to a stop in front of a room with leather couches and a sea of blue jackets congregated in one corner. The rest of the room was filled with a multitude of others. Rachel could only assume they were former Warblers, like Kurt. A refreshment table had been set up with apple cider and hot chocolate. The Jewish girl laughed softly at the bird shaped cookies lying in piles on plates in between the cups.

"I want you to meet Trent first," said Kurt, turning and looking at his girlfriend. "He-"

"Oh my god, it is Kurt!" yelled Thad over the crowd as he came up to the two of them. "Wes! Get your ass over here!"

Rachel watched as Kurt went wide-eyed at Thad's words. "Wes is here? I thought he was stuck at school."

"Not entirely," grinned the Asian boy as he walked up. "I do know how to come home for the holidays."

"Wes!" exclaimed the brown haired countertenor, hugging him hard. "Never thought you'd leave Berkeley after you raved so much about it."

"Between work and school, it is a little hard to get away." He looked behind Kurt curiously where Rachel was still looking over the group of boys and men in the room.

"Kurt, there's a girl behind you," said Trent confused as he gave Kurt a hug. He had come up from the group of blue jackets when he heard Thad. "Why is there a girl following you?"

"This is Rachel," explained Kurt. "She wanted to see Dalton again. So I thought since it is open house, she could look around."

"Oh," said Trent. He looked at her sideways. "You look familiar. Are you one of Kurt's cousins?"

"No we're not related," said Kurt. "And she should look familiar. She was one of the lead singers for the New Directions."

"Wait… I remember you," said Wes. "We caught you spying once."

"That would be me," smiled Rachel. "Kurt and I are both attending NYADA now, and he was kind enough to invite me to see the school again."

"So, let me get this straight," said a voice from behind them. Rachel watched as a blonde haired boy came up beside Kurt and a dark haired one pulled him into hug from the back, although it looked more like a choke hold from her perspective. "Kurt's bringing the enemy into the Warbler stronghold?"

"Get off of me Nick," said Kurt, rolling his eyes as he pulled Nick's arms off his shoulders. "And no Jeff, Rachel is my guest."

"It is open house," said Wes with a smirk. "Although it does beg the question as to why Kurt is fraternizing with the enemy in the first place."

"I couldn't resist these cute cheeks," grinned Rachel as she lightly pinched Kurt's face. He gave her a glare as she laughed. He squeezed her hand and gave her a warm smile.

"Rachel, this is Wesley Montgomery, Thad Harwood, Trent Mason, Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling," said Kurt, pointing to each of the Warblers, current and former.

"Rachel Berry," said the brunette as she greeted them.

"Well, if you are after any Warbler set lists or secrets, we always swallow them after we're done," said Nick with a wink.

"You make it sound like we're some sort of secret elite society," commented Wes, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"You mean the ritual sacrifice of a virgin Warbler wasn't necessary?" said Kurt, sarcasm dripping off his lips. "And I liked Thomas too."

"At least he didn't kill Pavarotti," commented Thad.

"Hey, Pavarotti died of a stroke," said Kurt defensively.

"Did you bedazzle Thomas' coffin too?"

"Too big. There were not enough sequins in the state of Ohio for that," said a voice from behind them. Rachel turned to see a gelled version of the curly haired boy who was in all of Kurt's photos. His smile was bordering on an all out grin as he stood beside Kurt and Rachel, glancing at her with an interested look.

"But then, we had to get rid of the body too quickly anyways," said Blaine with a touch of humor in his voice.

"Too true," said Jeff. His hands automatically went to rub Blaine's hair, but the boy moved quickly and got out of harm's way. He mouthed "no" and pointed to his hair before turning to speak.

"Well, how about we get the Warbler alumni meeting started since Sebastian is off showing his dad around."

"You mean he's now the leader of the group and he's not even here to lead?" The heated look Kurt gave Blaine was not lost on the others. Wes looked at both Blaine and Kurt.

"Well, there's a story there…" commented Jeff with a whistle. Nick nodded.

"We can talk later," said Blaine calmly. "Wes, if you wouldn't mind?"

"I'll help get things started," said the Asian boy.

"Come on Rachel, let's go grab a good seat," said Kurt to his fellow NYADA student. She nodded and started to follow his lead.

"You know, technically this meeting is really only for Warbler alumni and family members," commented Thad, giving Kurt a sharp look.

"Well, Rachel counts," said Kurt with a shrug. "She is my girlfriend." The pair walked into the other room, not hearing the gasp that came from Jeff's mouth. Both Thad and Wes automatically turned to Blaine, who was helping himself to a glass of hot cider.

"What? You didn't know?" said the dark haired Warbler. He downed the drink and wiped his mouth on a napkin. "Where have you been?"

"Apparently not in the loop," said Trent, looking towards the other room.

* * *

After the meeting, Kurt tried to lead Rachel out of the room for lunch, but they soon found their pathway barred by Nick, Jeff, and Trent. Blaine stood behind them, looking on in interest.

"Wes went to find David," said Jeff. "So when were you going to tell us you had gone to the dark side Kurt? I mean, really."

Kurt rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "This Rachel would be the reason why I didn't want to say anything to my so called friends."

"Dating our most hated enemy. How could you?" said Nick with a sigh.

"Funny. The New Directions said the same thing about Kurt," mused Rachel.

"Not our boy, sweet as an angel he is," said Nick in his best attempt at a cockney accent. Kurt gave him a sour look.

"I think they're cute Kurt," laughed the brown haired girl at her boyfriend. "It's obvious they love to tease you."

"They're obnoxious, how can they be cute?" scoffed Kurt. "Blaine, can I talk to you in a bit?" asked the countertenor. "I have something I need to discuss."

"Sounds secretive," said Jeff, leaning into Rachel as he wiggled his fingers. The Jewish girl giggled at the attention.

"Well, I want to know more about your girlfriend Kurt," said Blaine. "Trent and I were discussing you two having lunch with us."

"We brought lunch," said Rachel. She could feel Kurt shift uncomfortably beside her. He sometimes was so predictable. "I had thought we could perhaps a picnic on the grounds since it's so nice out, but-"

"It's perfect then," said Blaine. "None of us are going anywhere near the dining hall with all the parents and alumni about."

"It's usually insanely crowded," said Trent with a nod. "Wes and David are going to pick up some sandwiches."

"I suppose," said Kurt with a sigh. "If we didn't agree, I know Nick and Jeff would just spy on us anyways."

"We would never do that," said Nick in fake horror. "What do you think of us Kurt? Are we that despicable?"

"Yes."

"Fine. See if I come to your wedding," scoffed Jeff. Kurt gave him a surprised look and nearly choked, fanning his face.

"I think you hit a sore spot there Jeff," said Blaine, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder with a smirk. "Come on, I think we need to have that chat before David and Wes get back."

"Don't worry Kurt!" yelled Nick as Blaine steered him away. "We'll take real good care of your girlfriend."

Rachel walked towards the doorway and watched as Blaine steered Kurt towards an empty room about three doors down. He closed a door behind them.

"Come on, we have an idea," said Trent with a grin, motioning for her to follow him and Jeff and Nick. They crept up close. "We can listen in, if you want. These are not really walls," said the boy softly. "They are huge sliding doors. It's a large open air parlor."

They both watched as Jeff and Nick crept to the other wall and listened through a crack in between the doors. From her resting place on the floor, she had a perfect view of the room from where Trent had carefully slid one the doors just enough so they could hear and see. She felt guilty as she watched Blaine lean back comfortably in one of the high backed chairs. Kurt was pacing the floor in front of him. But it wouldn't be the first time she had done something devious. At least this time she wasn't alone.

"So Rachel Berry huh?"

"Okay, I know I sent you that email a couple of months back," sighed Kurt. "Things happened… rather quickly."

"I can tell," said Blaine. "She absolutely adores you Kurt. It's pretty apparent."

"And I like her," said Kurt, pulling on the sleeves of his jacket. "This is not what I expected when I started NYADA."

Blaine smirked. "And what, you were thinking about sleeping around instead of finding a cute long term relationship?"

"_Blaine Devon Anderson_." Rachel laughed softly under her breath at Kurt's tone. He used the same one on more than one occasion when he pretended to be offended by something she had said.

"Oooh, full name. What was it for, the sleeping around part or the cute?"

"She's a _girl_ Blaine!"

"And?"

"You know, you could _pretend _to be horrified with me."

"Why? It's obvious that you're not. Kurt, when I first walked up you had your hand on her back and hip. You were being _possessive_. This isn't some passing… thing for you. You really like her. Dare I even say it, perhaps even more."

Kurt sighed and sat down. "It's just been too… easy? I expected I'd need like, counseling and a 12 step program."

Blaine put up his feet on the side of the chair. "Why? In the end, we all want the same thing. Attention, love and affection." Trent and Rachel shared a smile. Blaine had a very good point. Gender didn't dictate emotions.

"I could fall for her so easily," said Kurt with a soft smile. "She's so understanding, and she knows everything about Broadway. We connect over the littlest things. It's just…"

"The whole romance thing?" sighed Blaine.

"No, I actually…" said Kurt. "I think I can do that."

Blaine seemed surprised. "Then what is it?"

"It's too freaking _normal_!" flailed Kurt. He picked up one of the throw pillows off the couch and threw it at Blaine. "She mentioned sharing an apartment together this morning. Then there's the jokes about sex, even Jeff's stupid joke about a wedding..." He huffed and stood, pacing the floor with his hands clasped behind his back. "Even Dad took it all in stride. Which he's _dating,_ might I add."

"If you're already blushing about them, then you've already been thinking about it," said Blaine. "Face it Kurt. You're doomed to a life of where a girl appeals to you."

Blaine got treated to another throw pillow to his face. He took the pillow and put it behind his head, the wide grin never leaving his lips. Rachel almost wanted to laugh out loud. Kurt's ex-boyfriend and closest friend was _enjoying_ having this conversation.

"It's not a bad thing Kurt. Enjoy being happy. And good for your dad. Burt is a great guy and deserves someone special."

"I know, and I am. And Carole is really nice," The countertenor sighed. "I guess I just wanted to talk to you. You've been scarce as of late."

"Well, you're not the only one who's been seeking out the company of others."

"You're dating, Blaine?"

"… Sort of," said the dark haired boy with a nod. "We met at the music camp for disabled children I go to every summer right before school starts. He was a counselor too. He lives in Detroit."

"Long distance then."

"Roger is nice," said Blaine. "We've been Skyping a fair amount of the time and talking a bit on the phone. He's in college too. Freshman."

"I'm happy for you Blaine."

"And I am happy for you and Rachel," said the Warbler, standing up and putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Go and be happy Kurt. Just take it a day at a time."

"You and I are having a conversation about Roger in the near future. Is he cute?"

"He's about 5'9, brown hair and green eyes. He has freckles all over his skin and a music tattoo on his left shoulder."

"Sounds dreamy."

"He's very... adventurous. He races go-karts and loves to go hiking."

"So not even one sex joke?" asked Kurt, shoulder-bumping Blaine. "I know you have like a million."

"Oh soooo many," said Blaine with small smirk. "But I think I will save those for lunch."

"Oh god," moaned Kurt, putting his face in his hands. "This is going to turn into a game between all of you isn't it?"

Blaine chuckled. "Be glad some of the others aren't here. Cameron would have a field day." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Scatter!" said Jeff in a frantic whisper as the two boys started towards the door. Luckily the floor was carpeted, and the four of them headed back towards the Warbler common area and quickly sat down on a couple couches to wait for Kurt and Blaine. About the time they sat down, Wes and David appeared with an armload of sandwiches and couple of large bags of enough snacks for a feast. Kurt and Blaine appeared from around the corner, and Kurt seemed relieved to see them all together. He sat down beside Rachel, taking her hand in his.

"Sorry about having to leave you with them," said Kurt with a sigh, giving Nick and Jeff a glare.

"Your friends are fine Kurt. I'll think of it as payback for letting the girls take you off the night of the show," teased Rachel.

"We kept her entertained," winked Nick. He gave a look to Wes and David to keep them from saying anything.

"So lunch?" said the brown haired girl with a big smile at Kurt. "I was just about to tell the boys about how you fought my ex-boyfriend for the right to date me." She patted his knee in a tease.

Kurt groaned out loud. "Oh god, don't. Please don't." He put his head in his hands and didn't notice the incredible looks on his friends' faces. Rachel rubbed Kurt's back as she laughed and winked at Trent.

"Now THIS is a story I want to hear," said Blaine.

"Oh it's quite epic," said Rachel as she stood and started to walk away. Blaine took her arm with a look of amusement at Kurt. Wes and David followed not far behind with Jeff and Nick trying to grab at the snacks. After a minute or so, Rachel walked back and grabbed Kurt's arm, forcing him off the couch and headed to the picnic.

"I'll make it up to you later," she chuckled as she kissed his cheek. "I'll let you take one item out of my closet and donate it to charity."

Kurt perked up at the thought, but held up a finger. "Wait. One sweater per embarrassing story."

"You do realize I actually don't own _that _many honey."

"All the more stories that do not end up in the hands, er ears, of certain Warblers."

Rachel sighed. "Deal. I've been thinking about upgrading my wardrobe anyways. Making it a little more upscale New York chic." As she looked over to Kurt, he was literally bouncing. When she arched an eyebrow at him, he calmed down quickly.

"It isn't that you're not beautiful sweetheart. You know makeovers are like crack to me. And the thought of making you even more gorgeous for your casting calls and interviews so everyone will see how you shine is…"

"Aw, Kurt," smiled Rachel. "You want to show me off." They waited for a group of students to pass before they went to catch up with the others. She kissed him softly on the lips. "You know how to make a girl feel special."

* * *

Rachel had to admit, even though there were a lot of boys in the glee club and at McKinley, she had never felt _that _surrounded. But suddenly when she was completely closed in on all sides by seven of them, it was a little eye opening. Even if one of them was her own, it was almost like Kurt became a different person around his friends. Thad had joined them not along after they had started eating, and the laughter among the eight boys opened up like a dam.

She almost didn't have to worry about telling too many embarrassing stories from their time at NYADA. The boys had shared more than enough that it was making Kurt blush and hide his face in her shoulder. Despite what he had said before, she had a feeling Kurt's puzzle piece in the big Dalton picture fit a little better than what he believed. But she knew how he felt. While they both had friendship and family in their high school years, New York was their true calling. The city fully allowed their personalities to blossom.

The brown haired girl felt warm under the sunshine and snuggled into Kurt's arm. Wes was telling a story about his adventures in a surf shop while at the beach and how the owner thought he was some surf pro. He wanted him to sign a surfboard up on the wall. The guy couldn't believe that Wes was from Ohio and never surfed before in his life.

"Blaine, we need to get going," said Trent with a groan, looking at his phone. "The Christmas concert is in about twenty minutes."

"You two are staying aren't you?" asked Blaine to Kurt.

"Wouldn't miss it," said the countertenor. "We'll see you at Sectionals as well." Blaine and Trent shrugged back on their Dalton jackets and headed off with a wave to the group.

"And who are you going to be rooting for?" teased Nick.

"The New Directions, of course," said Rachel. "They have to go to Nationals again."

"Hmm, I don't know," said Kurt with a slight smirk on his lips. "I think the Warblers need to win this year."

"Ooh, a house divided," commented Thad.

"I'll be happy with a tie," said Rachel. "You all are so very talented." Kurt nodded in agreement, his eyes distant.

"Something the matter Kurt?" asked David.

"Sebastian."

"Did he do something?" asked Wes.

"He tried to do something at McKinley," said Rachel, sitting up. "Unique told us that he had some sort of plan."

"Who's Unique?" asked Jeff, munching on a potato chip.

"A new Warbler. She's transgender," said Kurt.

"Oh Wade?" said Nick. "We met him the other night when we went to see _Grease _at McKinley for fun. Trent introduced us."

Kurt looked up from his phone. "Were you wearing your old uniforms?"

"Of course," said Nick, pretending to adjust the collar of the turtleneck he was wearing under a jean jacket. "The girls love a man in a boys' school jacket. Screams money."

Rachel laughed behind her hand. "Well, that explains the five Warblers Mr. Schue counted then."

"So Sebastian was working alone," said Kurt, thinking. "I wonder _what _he was going to do."

"He was planning something against the competition before Sectionals?"

"Supposedly, yes."

Jeff sighed. "Bad time to be a graduate, isn't it?"

"No reason we can't jump Sebastian anyways," said Nick, taking a sip from a soda bottle.

"Just don't get arrested," muttered Kurt.

"That does limit the amount of damage we could do to his face, doesn't it?"

"Sebastian's dad is state attorney," Kurt explained to his girlfriend.

"I'm not sure I understand completely," frowned Rachel. "He didn't do anything in the end, why do you still feel the need to confront him?"

"It is Dalton honor," said Wes. "It's probably not easy to understand to an outsider. Its honor and integrity. We're supposed to get things done by merit alone."

"And he's bullying a fellow Warbler," sighed Kurt.

"What? Who?" said David. "That's against Dalton's zero tolerance. That'd get him kicked out automatically."

"Wade, or Unique as she prefers to be called by," said Kurt. "You'll need to talk to Blaine. There's something going on there too."

Wes and David shared a look, and then David nodded to Nick and Jeff. Wes stood and buttoned his jacket.

"Kurt, you are too close to the issue. Sit this one out till we need help. This is a Warbler family problem." He paused. "You let us worry about Sebastian." Nick and Jeff jumped up eagerly.

"But-"

"No buts. Wes had his gavel bronzed, remember?" chided David.

"Yeah, that thing hurts," winced Nick.

"That's what you get for trying to hide his diploma at graduation," teased Kurt.

"Concert starts in ten minutes," said Rachel. "We probably should be breaking up the picnic."

David hopped up and the boys started gathering their empty wrappers, bags, and bottles. When they had finished, Kurt waved them on.

"We'll be along in a minute." David smirked and Jeff just rolled his eyes. Rachel started packing up the lemonade and glasses when she felt Kurt's arms encircle her and pull her close.

"Thank you," said Kurt.

"For what?" asked Rachel.

"Being… I don't know, you?" He smiled. "I think you have charmed my friends. Even Blaine. I've never seen them so well-behaved."

"Well, they are Dalton gentlemen," said Rachel, leaning closer to Kurt. She ran a hand down his chest. "It's plain to see how important they are in your life. I'm happy to see this side of you. I think we're learning a lot more about each other."

"It's been a heck of a week, isn't it?" murmured Kurt.

"And it is not over yet," chuckled Rachel. "We still have Sectionals in a few hours."

"Want to just go home and avoid the world for the rest of the day?"

"That sounds tempting," sighed Rachel. "Really tempting. But I promised Tina I'd come hear them. And on top of that, Sam's doing a solo number. I hear he hasn't told Mercedes yet. They're keeping it a secret."

"Sounds like it's going to be an interesting evening."

"It always is with the New Directions," said the brown haired girl with a sigh. "And I'm beginning to think the same with the Dalton Academy Warblers too."

"Guess life doesn't come without drama, does it?"

"Not unless you want to turn into a hermit."

"I don't think we'd be able to make it onstage if we did that."

"But we could commune with nature," teased Rachel.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'd rather commune with Dolce & Gabana."

"Urban jungle it is then." Rachel got to her feet and offered Kurt a hand up.

* * *

The Christmas concert had been nice in Rachel's opinion, especially with the beautiful trees and decorations throughout the main hall. When they saw the Warblers on the staircase, Rachel's grip on Kurt's hand strengthened. Sebastian was standing with the group, looking smug. She wondered why after Kurt had pointed him out, but then she realized Unique was not standing with the glee club. Rachel scanned for her in the crowd, but didn't see her there either. She did see Wes and David talking low to someone as the Warblers started their first song.

Getting back into Kurt's vehicle after the performance was almost a relief. She sank into the leather with a smile, settling into the warmth of the afternoon sun. She kicked off her heels and made herself comfortable. Kurt had given her the keys and told her he'd be right back. About 15 minutes later, he looked pleased with himself and got into the SUV with a couple of bags in his hand. He sat one in her lap.

"Happy early birthday," he said with a laugh. "Okay, technically it's not your actual birthday present, but I thought since you endured a day at Dalton…"

She opened the bag and laughed. Inside was a matching set of navy blue and white sweatpants and sweatshirt with the Dalton name and logo.

"Aww, Kurt. That's sweet honey," said Rachel laughing. "Trying to tell me you don't want me to borrow your sweatshirt anymore?"

"No… that wasn't what I meant," said Kurt sheepishly. "I just thought you might want a set of your own."

Rachel kissed his cheek. "It was sweet of you to do this." She picked up the sweatshirt and looked at it. "I think this will fit me much better."

"Good, said Kurt. "There's more under the sweat pants." Rachel smiled as she pulled out a t-shirt and shorts from underneath them. The grey shirt read "Dalton Athletics" and had the school logo in red. The shorts had the same thing, only smaller and near the knee.

"It looks like I have some new workout clothes," said Rachel with a smirk on her lips. "Are you trying to tell me I'm getting fat Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes as he started the engine.

* * *

Rachel had dinner with her dads before going and picking Kurt up for the evening. She had been tempted to find a pair of jeans and wear the sweatshirt for a bit of fun, but refrained, choosing instead a navy blue and white zigzag dress with a small black belt and matching heels. When she knocked on the door of the Hummel family home, she almost laughed when she saw Kurt dressed in crisp white slacks, midnight blue jacket, and a blue and white striped scarf hung loose under his jacket collar.

"You two look like you should be boarding a yacht instead of going to a show choir performance," chuckled Burt. "And so well matched. Carole, come see the kids!"

Carole Hudson walked out of the living room and smiled when she saw Kurt & Rachel. "I think Burt is right," she said with a laugh. "I feel like I should be handing you a glass of wine and telling you that dinner is at seven."

"Oh, that would be lovely. I'll have the diver scallops," said Kurt with a light sarcastic tone. "We so didn't plan this."

"Although it is kind of cute," said Rachel. "Guess your impeccable fashion sense is rubbing off on me."

"Tease," said Kurt. "Come on, let's go before Dad starts taking pictures."

"Oh, that's a good idea," said Burt. "Hang on while I get my camera."

"Run. Now," said Kurt, shooing Rachel out with his hands. She could hear Burt and Carole laughing as Kurt closed the front door behind them.

"Yours or mine?" asked Rachel as they walked down the driveway.

"Yours is fine," said Kurt. "Are we doing anything after the performance?"

"I don't know. I haven't really talked to any of the others yet," said the brunette. "I think the New Directions will want to do something if they win, and the other graduates will probably tag along."

Kurt nodded as he opened the door to Rachel's car and sat down beside her. "I hate that you're leaving tomorrow."

Rachel sighed as she backed out of the driveway. "I know. But my dads had already pre-booked my flight. I can meet you at the airport Sunday afternoon at least?"

"I think I can get off the plane by myself," said Kurt, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Next time, we'll have to get our parents to coordinate our flights," said Rachel as she came to a stop sign. "But at least I can welcome you back with kisses."

"It'll be nice to go back to New York to a different sort of drama."

"Casting calls, interviews…"

"Cassandra July…" sighed Kurt.

"There is that," said Rachel, her shoulders slumping. "I do hope she doesn't hassle you too much Kurt."

"Trials and tribulations to being Broadway's next biggest star," said Kurt in amusement. Rachel laughed as they pulled closer to the school. The parking lot nearby was getting full already. The Jewish girl found a parking space close to the street and away from other cars. Putting the car in park, she took off her seat belt and leaned over Kurt, kissing him hard.

"I'm happy to be the girlfriend to the next biggest star," she said with a chuckle. "As long as you don't mind being boyfriend to Broadway's greatest star ever."

"No complaints here," said Kurt breathlessly, looking a little glassy-eyed at their contact. "Can we do that again?"

Rachel laughed and leaned in for another kiss when she saw Puck and Quinn in the passenger side mirror, grinning from ear to ear. She groaned and leaned back into her seat

"We're being watched."

Kurt shrugged and leaned into Rachel, surprising her with another kiss.

"Let them watch. At least your friends will know you're getting some sort of action."

Rachel gasped as she blushed. "Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt laughed and got out of the car. Rachel fanned her cheeks as she locked her doors.

"You deserved that one."

"And you are _so _in trouble."

"Ooh, I'm _so_ scared."

"You should be," glared Rachel. They both went to giggles as Quinn and Puck came up to them.

"Usually the victory make outs happen after the competition," teased Quinn.

"Well, we're not in the competition, so make outs can happen at any time," quipped back Rachel. "And Puck, you can stop with the smirking."

"Why? This is much more fun," said the Jewish male. "Rachel Berry, making out in McKinley parking lot."

"With a Dalton boy," teased Quinn. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"While Broadway is my dream, I do enjoy the finer things in life on the side," said Rachel, with as straight as face as possible. "A fine aged Gouda versus Velveeta. I mean, really." She pinched Puck's cheek. "Come on Kurt, let's go find a seat."

Quinn couldn't stop laughing as Puck stood there, a blank stare on his face.

"Did she just call me fake cheese product?"

Kurt and Rachel shared a high-five as they walked into McKinley. Mr. Schue greeted Rachel with a warm hug as they came in through the front doors. He shook Kurt's hand and told them to enjoy the performance. Kurt took a couple of programs from a nearby table as Rachel handed over their tickets to an usher at the auditorium doors.

"I think I will have to scrapbook this one," commented Rachel as the usher handed them back. "First time I've ever had to pay for a ticket to a show choir event."

"Usually you were the show," chuckled Kurt as he handed her a program. The brunette took her boyfriend's arm as they walked into the auditorium. It was slowly starting to fill up with people, and Rachel saw Mercedes waving from a set of seats in the middle, close to the back.

"Best seats in the house," said Mercedes as she patted the spots next to her. Rachel laughed and took the seat next to her friend and Kurt sat on the end of the row. Mike greeted them both from the other side of Mercedes.

"Quinn, Puck, and Santana will be joining us," said Mike. "Think Finn's sulking backstage though." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Well let him sulk," said Mercedes. "He's being stupid and missing his friends. If he doesn't realize people move on by this point, he'll never learn."

A squeal came from behind them, and they all looked up to see Unique coming up and hugging Mercedes around the shoulders.

"Thank you."

Mercedes broke out into a big grin.

"I told you."

"I know honey, but it's better than I imagined," gushed Unique. "I know you said McKinley is not perfect, but even my parents have agreed to the transfer. And Mr. Schuester has already said I am more than welcome to join the New Directions."

"Looks like Tina will have competition for all those solos," mused Kurt.

"Well, I had Mercedes," said Rachel, hugging on her friend. "Tina can have Unique."

"Battle of the divas," sighed Mike. Mercedes waved bye as Unique went to grab a seat a couple of rows back.

"It'll keep things interesting," said Rachel. "Although Marley had a nice voice."

"So they're limiting everyone to two songs this year?" asked Kurt, looking through the program. Mercedes nodded. "Interesting. Guess that messes with McKinley's usual trio."

"Yeah, Mr. Schue wasn't happy. And neither was Tina. It cut out her and Sam's duet," said Mike. Quinn and Puck came up and sat down next to Asian boy. The group greeted them, with Rachel looking smug at Puck. He rolled his eyes at her and Rachel laughed out loud.

"Love you too Noah."

Santana came up behind Mercedes and whispered something in her ear. The black girl nodded and seemed pleased. The Latina took the empty seat next to Puck, a wide smirk on her face.

"So how was your day at Dalton?" asked Quinn. "Did you find any more cute boys?"

"Loads of them," said Rachel. "Practically a whole school. I only brought one home though."

"Pity," said Quinn. "You're supposed to bring enough to share with the class, Rachel."

"Like you need another man to define your life," said Santana, rolling her eyes. Mike put himself in between Quinn and Santana before the claws came out and they were crawling over him to get at each other. "Girls," he chided softly as he sat back down. They both stuck their tongues out at him for good measure. Puck was just leaning back in his seat, enjoying the show.

"Children," sighed Mercedes, shaking her head.

Rachel chuckled softly to herself as she crossed her legs and took Kurt's hand.

"Can we go back to Dalton?"

"It's a little late now," said Kurt, going for the inner pocket on his jacket. "Long drive to Westerville."

The house lights went down, and Rachel watched as her boyfriend turned off his phone. The Warblers were up first, and she snuggled into Kurt's shoulder to watch them perform. Blaine was a good front man as usual, but something felt off about their second number. She realized it was probably meant to be a duet. Kurt mouthed "Sebastian" and Rachel understood, although it left her with more questions. The Rosedale Mennonites were up next, and while their numbers were quaint, she had been most impressed that the group had used their own instruments to make music. A few unconventional ones, but they were obviously very talented.

The New Directions were up next, and Rachel could almost feel the anxiety level go up ten degrees on her left. They all might try to play cool, but her former group mates were still invested in how their friends did in the competition. The soft overhead lights came on, and Sam was standing alone in the middle of the stage with a microphone stand. Rachel automatically went to grinning as Mercedes sat gob smacked beside her.

"What is Sam doing?" she whispered frantically. Mike couldn't stop smiling.

"What he's supposed to be doing?" answered the Asian boy. When the music started, Rachel felt Kurt laugh beside her. The orchestra intro music was familiar to anyone who remembered one of the most memorable movies of the 90's. At the right moment, Sam stepped up to the microphone.

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing…"  
_

"He's almost perfect to pull off Aerosmith," murmured Kurt.

"Sam's soloing?" said Mercedes in surprise. "And he didn't tell me! I thought Tina was doing it."

"Just shut up and enjoy the song," said Santana, giving Mercedes a smug look.

When Sam sang the word "treasure", the screen behind him dividing the stage went up, and the other New Directions came out of the shadows, dancing in pairs to the song while Sam continued to sing into the mic, almost cradling it to him. When it came to the string of "yeahs" he practically screamed into the microphone and the people in the auditorium started clapping. Rachel laughed at the amount of cell phones being waved in the air, almost like they were at a concert.

"I think Sam's a hit," she whispered into Mercedes ear.

"It's amazing," agreed Mercedes. "I forgot how pretty this song is."

Rachel leaned back closer to Kurt in her seat. He wrapped his arm around her and they rested their heads together.

"_I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_ is a gorgeous song," said Rachel.

"Not as gorgeous as you," said Kurt.

"Flirt. You're still in trouble, you know."

He snorted next to her shoulder, making Rachel giggle. The group number was next. It was a pop like song, upbeat with a message about being staying in love through trials and tribulations. She didn't recognize the song but it was catchy. Tina & Brittany did their best on vocals as the others danced and sang the chorus around them. The crowd was on their feet, cheering them on as the song ended. A shower of confetti rained down as they bowed after their performance.

"They'll win," said Rachel. "I have no doubt."

"The Warblers were good too," said Kurt, crossing his arms.

"You think Blaine is going to beat Sam's amazing Steven Tyler impression?" laughed Rachel.

"Nope," said Mercedes as the house lights went up. "My man's going to win this thing."

Kurt couldn't help but smile as Mercedes passed them and headed backstage during the small break for the judges to deliberate their final decision. He stood and stretched his arms. Rachel turned just in time to see Wes and David escorting Sebastian down towards them. Mr. Schue was following behind.

"We're going to have a meeting with the Dalton sponsor," said Mr. Schue. "It was brought to my attention by your uh, friends here Kurt that you could help us shed some light on why Mr. Smythe here was sneaking into the sound booth with this." He held up a CD. It was labeled "New Directions Music." Kurt's eyes went wide.

"So that's what your plan was," he said. "You were going to switch out their music so they'd look like idiots on stage when they didn't recognize the songs."

Sebastian said nothing, staring off to his right. Kurt scoffed.

"Would you mind coming with us?" asked Mr. Schue. He motioned for Santana as well.

Kurt smirked and practically sashayed over to Will. "I'd be more than happy to." They started to walk off, and Santana followed behind, looking the cat who ate the canary and got away with it.

"Did she do something-?" began Rachel.

Puck laughed. "Santana's the one who hauled his ass out of the sound booth. She handed him off to Kurt's friends when they saw Sebastian being yelled at in Spanish and intervened. Apparently they wanted to handle it Warbler style."

"Of course," said Rachel. About that time, Jeff and Nick walked up to the group with Blaine in tow.

"You just missed them," said Rachel. "They went to find your sponsor."

"Awesome," said Nick. "We found Blaine, so now we'll go find them—again."

"Good luck," said Rachel.

"Who are your cute friends?" said Quinn, coming over to Rachel's side.

"Quinn, this is Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling, former Warblers. And this is Blaine Anderson, lead singer for the Warblers and possibly new leader of the group if Sebastian gets kicked out of school."

"Hopefully things won't go _that _far," sighed Blaine. "Kurt still doesn't know that I gave up the lead position willingly. But he'll find out from Mrs. Adelaide soon enough I suppose."

"Why did you give up the position?" asked Rachel.

"Because I wanted to have a quiet senior year," said Blaine. "I just… I wasn't up to leading the group without Kurt." He paused.

"And Wes and David and these two knuckleheads," added Blaine, rubbing his hands in their hair with a smirk. "It's just not the same without them. I even miss Thad's stupid jokes," sighed Blaine with a small smile at Nick and Jeff. "Can't even play a small prank without feeling nostalgic."

"Well, we were the best pranksters," said Jeff. "Carnegie Mellon is just not as fun with us being puny freshmen."

"Wait, you go to Carnegie?" said Quinn.

"The two of us do," said Nick. "We're both interested in math and science and robotics, so it was a perfect fit."

"And we make the best roommates," said Jeff with a grin.

"If I could get him to stop snoring," said Nick, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you leave toothpaste in the sink," said Jeff. "Ew."

"Okay you two," said Rachel. "Don't you need to find the others?"

"Oh right," said Nick. Jeff kissed Quinn's hand.

"Call me sometime." They both headed out with Blaine towards the stage.

"The blonde was cute, but the lead singer for the Warblers…" began Quinn.

"Gay," said Rachel sympathetically. "And Kurt's ex-boyfriend."

Quinn snapped her fingers. "It's always the good ones." Kurt came walking back about the same time.

"It always is," he agreed. "It's the hazel eyes. They're enchanting."

"How did you—? Never mind."

Kurt laughed, quirking an eyebrow. "I saw Jeff and Nick and Blaine walking off. I also happen to know how undeniably cute my best friend is."

"So what happened?" asked Rachel.

"Nothing so far," said Kurt. "Our sponsor was not pleased when she saw Sebastian in the hands of McKinley's choir director. But after Mr. Schuester started explaining things to her, it got a little tense." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It didn't help that it was three Dalton alumni and one McKinley alumni who brought it to her attention."

Mercedes came back up to the seats. "They're about to announce the winners." She looked nervous as Rachel let her back in to her seat. The stage lights were blinking on and off to signal they were ready to begin again. After everyone had gathered onstage and the M.C. for the event started to speak, Rachel tuned everything out except for the awarding of the trophies.

"… and second place goes to the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

Kurt sighed and Rachel nudged his ribs playfully.

"First place goes to McKinley High's own New Directions! Congratulations to them and let's give a round of applause for all our teams!"

The former New Directions were on their feet and cheering when Artie took the trophy from the M.C. and held it high. Tina wrapped her arms around his neck as Sam was giving a high five to Joe and Ryder. Sugar and Brittany were dancing together onstage and jumping up and down. Rachel watched in amusement as Blaine walked across the stage and extended a hand to Sam, who shook it with a big smile. Blaine looked surprised when Brittany gave him a hug. The rest of the groups shook hands. Quinn, Santana, and Mike started towards the stage through the crowd. Puck hung around for a moment, but he saw Finn appear onstage with the others and took off himself.

"I suppose we should go congratulate everyone ourselves," said Rachel, stifling a small yawn.

"I think they know we love them and we are proud of them," said Kurt, turning to her and taking her hand. "As much as I know we care about our friends and new friends, I think I'd rather be alone with you for a while. I don't want to share."

Rachel felt warm at Kurt's words. She rubbed his forearm under his jacket sleeve. "And what did you have in mind, Mr. Hummel?"

"Get a room!" yelled Santana as she and Brittany passed by on their way out of the auditorium. The others were following suit. The both of them laughed as Rachel shook her head at her friends' antics.

"Let's go back to my house and just relax together for a while," suggested Kurt. "I mean, when we get back to New York, it's going to be busy."

"I think that sounds delightful," said Rachel. She squeezed Kurt's hand. "I don't feel much like sharing either."

* * *

The next morning while waiting for her Daddy to finish breakfast so they could head to the airport, Rachel opened her laptop and went to Facebook. She nearly choked on her tea when she saw she had 15 new friend requests. Seven of which looked most familiar from their day at Dalton, and the others must have been friends that Kurt had made there outside of the Warblers. Her favorite of all the notifications however had to have been what she had spied Kurt doing from his phone as they had cuddled together on his couch in the basement the night before.

_Kurt Hummel is now in a relationship with Rachel Berry._


End file.
